Rise Up And Shine
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 6 of "Forever Wicked". Mal is very excited for the day where she and Ben can finally tie the knot. Evie and Carlos ponder about their own future and how long they plan to keep their relationship a secret. Jay is thinking about proposing to Lonnie. Uma and Harry struggle to determine where their love will take them. (Sequel to "A Whole New World")
1. Mal: Who I Am, Part 1

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to the "Forever Wicked" series. I bring you Part 6 (if you want the complete list of the series, go to my profile and try to find your way from there).**

**As fun as the good vs. evil stories have been for me, I think it's time this series goes back to a calm and friendly atmosphere, like Part 1 ("The Kids From The Isle"). And just like Part 1, the story is divided into four stories (Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos), but still linked. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the final chapter of "A Whole New World": DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia2, Mustang52, Descendants123**

**NOTE: _Italics_ mean flashbacks and Mal's narrating.**

**WARNING: Rated T for themes**

_Two years ago..._

_In the heart of Auradon City, Mal is going to address the public. It's been a few months since the war with Uma had ended and now she must further reassure the people that the suffering and deaths are over. Considering that some people on the Isle of the Lost are close to being ready for Auradon, Mal needs to ease the people's worries about the battle between good and evil continuing once a portion of the Isle's common folk are transferred across the broken bridge. A podium has been set up with a microphone. All that's left is for Mal to step up to the podium and speak._

_Ben was there, wishing to be present for Mal's speech._

_"You can do it," said Ben._

_"Ben, I set fire to two villages filled with innocent people. I think I have the right to feel a little tense about today," said Mal._

_"I know," said Ben. "But maybe you show a little bit of that steely, cold demeanor. That way, you don't have to feel so nervous."_

_"I'm glad you came here to support me," said Mal._

_"Listening through the TV doesn't compare to listening up-close," said Ben. "Well, you're up."_

_Mal steps up to the podium. Cameras flashing everywhere. So many questions thrown at her face. It's overwhelming. Life of a celebrity, she thought. Well, can you consider a murderer a celebrity? Apparently, in Mal's case, yes. Sure, she was absolved of her crimes in court, but that didn't immediately erase all doubts and fears. She may be welcome to Auradon, especially after she stopped Uma and set her on a path of redemption, but there is always going to be some lingering doubt among the public._

_"One at a time, please. One at a time," Mal said._

_As soon as the reporters silenced themselves a little, Mal points at one reporter, giving him the first turn in asking a question._

_"When will transfer of the people from the Isle begin?" Reporter #1 asked._

_"Some. Some of them, to be exact. There are many - especially the villains - who are still not open to the idea of redeeming themselves," Mal clarified. "Five months. Consider it a Christmas gift for those who've decided to embrace change, like me and my friends have."_

_"Mal, over here!" Reporter #2 called. "News of your engagement with King Ben has been leaked recently. When are you two planning on getting married?"_

_Mal remembered. Someone - probably Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, or even Dizzy - leaked a picture of her and Ben with a clear view of the engagement ring on her finger. It's caused quite the buzz all over the kingdom. Mal looked at the ring on her finger just to remind herself._

_"We're prolonging the engagement until we make a final decision," Mal said vaguely. "But I can assure..."_

_"Are you sure you and the King are staying together for good this time?" asked Reporter #3._

_"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Mal replied flippantly._

_"Mal, over here," Snow White called. "Are you sure you're ready to take on the responsibilities of being Queen of Auradon?"_

_"And I assume you are alluding to my past mistakes?" Mal accused calmly._

_"These are the important questions, Mal. It depends on what you say to answer them," said Snow White. "The people need to understand you clearly."_

_Mal takes a deep breath before answering. "Over a year ago, I chose death over exposure. That decision cost me more than any of you would understand. I came back worse, and I have no excuses for it. All I can say is, regret is a common human experience. I've had to deal with more regret than anyone could possibly imagine. Earning the forgiveness of this kingdom and those close to me, it's near impossible. But a friend of mine told me that forgiveness from others isn't what I wanted. It was forgiveness from myself. The harsh truth is, trust is a fragile thing. No matter how close you are to someone, trust is easier to lose than to gain. But what I see myself as, who I believe I can be, that's what matters the most. My actions affect the people around me and I have to live with that. And I have. The hundreds of graves that I've forced this kingdom to dig can never be forgiven, but I know where my heart is. With the Isle. With Auradon. With the man I love."_

_Mal looks over at Ben and smiles at her. Ben felt really proud of her. While she's still an enigma, he's beginning to understand her better. She'll always be wickedly independent and independently wicked, but in the end, she listens to her heart._

_"Rest assured, Queen of the Isle or Queen of Auradon, my priority is to the people and to the people I love, no matter where they come from," said Mal. "Although, you may want to brace yourselves during Halloween."_

_Mal chuckles through the microphone, purposely unsettling everyone listening. Ben can only smile and roll his eyes at the same time. That's definitely the woman he loves, alright._

* * *

Two years later, Mal is now in the woods and on the run. Armed with only a paintball gun in her hand and grenades strapped to her leather sash, the best course of action right now - besides firing - is running for her life. As soon as she was far enough from the threat, she stopped and hid behind a tree. She takes some deep breaths, needing time to calm her nerves from all the running. Unfortunately, those chasing her aren't too far behind. In fact, she could how close just by how loud their voices echo through the trees.

"Nowhere to hide, Mal!"

"You're surrounded!"

"Come on out and face us like a man... er, woman!"

Mal takes even deeper breaths as she readies herself for action. Keeping her fingers wrapped tightly around the gun's grip and handguard, she closes her eyes and plans an attack. As soon as she heard incoming fire, she opened her eyes and steadied herself.

"No more hiding," she said to herself.

She grabs one of her paint grenades, pulls the pin, and throws it without looking. As soon as she heard it explode, she comes out of her hiding place and starts firing. She had to jump to the right to avoid (paint)fire. While in the air, she continues firing. She softens her landing with a little roll and quickly aims her paintball gun back at the direction where her targets are.

"Catch!" One of the attackers said.

A grenade was coming her way. Using her magic, she sends it flying back to where it came from. It goes boom and it splashes red liquid everywhere in a three-meter radius.

"Hey! That's cheating!" An attacker whined.

Mal giggles to herself as her "attackers" approach her. As it turns out, they were just her best friends. Evie, everyone's favorite blue-haired narcissist. Jay, everyone's favorite beanie-wearing thief. Carlos De Vil, everyone's favorite white-haired tech prodigy. Evie and Carlos are both covered in red liquid, which turns out to be just red paint. (It is paint, right?)

"We said no magic," said Carlos.

"I just raised an eyebrow. I didn't nod or exactly say I agreed to that rule," Mal said mischievously.

"You are the worst, M," Evie said, wiping paint off her face.

"I know, E," Mal smiled.

"But you are the best friend," said Evie.

Evie gives Mal a hug, which results in covering her in red paint. The game may be over, but Mal ended up getting painted in the end. Instead of complaining, she just patted Evie on the back.

"I'm glad I didn't wear my favorite jacket today," said Mal.

"So am I," said Evie.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Carlos asked pleasantly. "The four of us, just goofing around like kids."

"We're still kids, Carlos," said Mal.

"You guys are already 20. I'm still 18," Carlos reminded them.

"True, but you're our cute little man," Evie said.

Evie pets Carlos in a teasing and flirtatious way.

"Speaking of the fear of us," Mal said.

Mal looked at Jay. He was lying on the ground, covered in red paint. He was playing dead. His left eye was open. He was twitching his right eye. His tongue was out. It's amusing (unless you start to think of the red paint as blood), but annoying.

Mal kicks Jay's leg.

"Game's over, Bean Bag," said Mal.

Jay stops playing dead, gets up, and says, "Same old Mal."

"Would you have me any other way?" asked Mal.

"Well," Jay joked.

Mal gently punches Jay on the shoulder and chuckles. To see her like this, it was both terrifying and delightful. A combination of nervousness and happiness filled the smiles of Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Don't worry. I don't take offense," said Mal.

"Two years and you're still doing it. Embracing this new badass side of yours," said Evie.

"Whoa, watch your language, Evie," Mal scolded playfully.

"We're in the woods. There's not a goddamn thing anyone can do about it," Carlos said, joining in on old habits.

"Well, anyone who tries to cut in on our fun is out of their freakin' minds," Mal agreed.

"You tell me," said Jay. "But hey, I don't give a..."

"Okay, that's enough," Evie interrupted. "We can soil our tongues after we clean ourselves."

"Game's over? Dang. I was looking forward to Round Two," said Jay.

Mal smiles and says, "I'm really glad you guys came."

"Our best friend is getting married. No way we're going to miss it," Evie said excitedly, shaking her friend excitedly.

"After two years of being engaged... that's a really long wait," Jay commented. "I mean, I'm not surprised you guys are finally getting married. I just expected it sooner."

"Hey, it doesn't matter how long the engagement was. What matters is the endgame," said Mal.

"Are you sure you're finally ready?" Carlos asked. "Ruling over two kingdoms. That-That's gonna be tough."

"Life comes with risks. And I like to take risks, remember?" Mal said. "Besides, it won't just be me and Ben. I got you guys to help me. I mean, the first thing I'm gonna do when I become queen is give you all official members of the royal councilor."

"Whoa," Carlos reacted.

"You don't have to do that," said Evie.

"E, you've had this job before. It's no biggie," said Mal.

"Uh, is this mandatory?" asked Jay. "I don't think this job is for me."

"Don't worry, Jay. You won't have to do the big boy stuff. All you need is to look cool while standing next to Evie and Carlos," Mal joked.

The other three VKs laughed. Jay ended up genuinely laughing along eventually.

"Anyway, let's go. I don't wanna look like a _bloody_ mess when I visit the Auroria orphanage with Ben this afternoon," said Mal.

"Uh, isn't that messed up?" Jay asked. "You're kinda the reason those kids are orphans..."

Mal glared at Jay, shutting him up.

"No, you're right. It is messed up," said Mal. "But I can't erase the past. I killed all those people in Auroria and I have to own up to that. Even if doing so much as showing my face there is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas, being Queen of Auradon means I have to be able to look at the people in the eye. People from every city and every village."

"Okay, but before we go," said Evie.

Evie takes out her phone and asks everyone to huddle together. Everyone smiles for the camera and Evie takes a selfie. She quickly posts it on InstaRoyal, saying...

#FamilyByBlood #ItsNotBlood

* * *

After a shower, Mal puts on her favorite jacket and takes her scooter to Auroria, where Ben is. He arrived there ahead of Mal because she insisted on playing paintball wars with her friends. But she is here now. She parks her scooter across the street from the orphanage, where Ben should be right now. Before going in, Mal takes a moment to look around her. It's no secret that Mal has a bad history with Auroria. Nearly a hundred deaths caused by a fire that threatened to burn down half the village. A fire created by Mal to punish Ben for deceiving her.

_"I told this kingdom a couple years ago that I don't need their forgiveness. __What matters is that I forgive myself. To make myself feel better about moving on. Every day since the day I heeded an old friend's words is just another step towards a brighter future. I can never erase my evil, but, hey, I do have advantage. While I did tell the kingdom that my death changed me, as far as everyone knows, CJ manipulated me. I told my friends it's for the best that the kingdom believes I am only partially to blame for the deaths three years ago. As long as they don't hate me completely, I have a chance. It's the necessary evil. I mean, you know the saying. Unfortunately, it's not the end of this part of the story yet."_

Mal enters the orphanage. A few adults passing by make eye contact while trying to ignore her. She ignores them back as she reminds herself why she's here.

"Excuse me," she said to the receptionist. "Where is King Ben?"

"You'll find him on the third floor. East stairway," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Mal.

"Congratulations, by the way," said the receptionist.

Mal looks at her engagement ring and says, "Thank you. I'm a lucky girl."

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to be here?" asked the receptionist. "I mean, I know Captain Hook's daughter tricked you, but still..."

"Believe me, it gets easier every day," said Mal.

Mal goes up to the third floor and finds Ben in a room filled with kids ages 8-12 just being kids. Playing, joking, and getting into brief, petty fights. Ben sees his future wife enter the room and quickly walks towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted him back.

They share a quick kiss before hugging each other.

"Ew, that's gross," said an 8-year-old boy.

"Hey, how do you think your parents met, kid?" Mal responded. "Sorry. Shouldn't have said that."

"Mr. Ben!" An 10-year-old girl called as she ran to the king.

"Willow, I told you. You can call me Ben," said Ben.

"I made this for you, Ben," said Willow.

Willow gave Ben a colored drawing of him and Mal at the altar, happily married. Ben's wearing a blue tux. Mal is wearing a pretty purple dress and her hair was styled with the infamous bangs. Mal missed the bangs, but she's content with going back to her old hairstyle.

"I thought it would help," said Willow.

"Thank you," Ben said gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, Willow," said Mal. "I'm Mal."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Willow.

Mal and Willow shake hands. Willow gawked at Mal's engagement ring.

"Congratulations," said Willow. "I hope you two will be happy."

"I can only hope the same for you," said Mal.

"I wanted to hate you, but if Ben loves you, I can only feel happy for you two," said Willow.

Mal kneels down to look at the 10-year-old eye-to-eye and says, "You should hate me. I deserve it. And I am sorry you lost your parents. But if there's any wisdom I can pass down to you, it's that you can only use your past as a motivator. Remind yourself of why you're living your life, of who you're living for. Always look on the bright side, even in the darkest of times. That was a hard lesson for me to learn."

"I'll try," Willow promised.

Mal smiles, both at Willow at herself. Kids. It's another challenge for her. For most of her adolescent life, she's only ever scared children and steal candy from them. She takes any small talk with young children as practice for the future.

_"I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't be worrying unless there's this big question hovering over me. Does Ben even want kids? The answer is... yes."_

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Ben decide to spend some time alone on a small balcony in the next room. Just watching the people of Auroria live their lives the way only know how. The kingdom may be fully repaired from the fire from three years ago, but it's still hard to picture it as complete. That day was very traumatic for those who lived here. So much death and destruction caused by magical fire. All the panic and fear.

Mal can only close her eyes and flash back to that very horrific day. Unbeknownst to everyone, she didn't just leave as soon as she started that fire. She actually watched the chaos.

Ben rescuing a young boy trapped in a burning building.

Jay and Lonnie helping a father rescue his wife and child, who were trapped in their home due to rubble.

Evie gets singed on the shoulder saving two little girls.

Freddie almost getting crushed under rubble when she went to save people inside a cottage.

"Mal," Ben called.

Mal opens her eyes, bringing herself back to reality. Ben rubs her shoulder calmly. She holds his hand for comfort.

"Thinking about that day?" Ben guessed.

"Coming here to Auroria will do that to me," said Mal.

"Mal, there's nothing more we can do except help all these people," said Ben.

"I know," Mal interrupted. "But I had to lie to everyone."

"Technically, it's not entirely a lie. CJ did talk you into joining her," Ben said.

"Okay, point. But I acted all on my own," said Mal.

"You still never told us why you were planning on betraying CJ even though you agreed to join her," said Ben.

"It doesn't matter," said Mal. "Who I am... finding that out, it cost me enough. But I got most of it back."

"I like to think you got it all back," said Ben. "You, Evie, Jay, Carlos, I saw the picture. I admit, I thought you guys were covered in..."

"Yeah, that was the idea," Mal laughed. "It was a lot of fun. College hasn't really helped keep us together, but what's about to happen will remind all of us why we're all a part of each other."

Ben kisses the engagement ring on Mal's finger, saying, "To be honest, I was worried you didn't want to go through with it."

"Believe me, I was worried about the same thing too," said Mal. "Most couples wait six to nine months. I had to wait indefinitely. I knew I wanted you, but I just didn't know when I wanted to move on to the final phase."

"It's not the final phase, Mal," said Ben. "It's just another step forward."

"I assume we're talking about the first phase of the life of a human being yet to be born," Mal guessed.

"Not exactly what I meant, but only if you want to," said Ben. "No, I was talking about how your position as Queen of Auradon can affect the lives of those who still live on the Isle."

"So far, only 25% of the Isle have been transferred here," Mal said. "Nothing majorly bad has happened, apart from some mischievous delinquents and a few petty thefts. I'm still taking it slow, Ben. As much as we want to give the people of the Isle hope, we can't rush it."

"You think I rushed it with you, Evie, Jay, and Carlos?" asked Ben.

"Well, you invited us to Auradon without keeping a close eye on us, allowing us to sneak into the museum to steal Fairy God Mother's wand without anyone being the wiser," Mal reminded him.

Ben laughed. _Maybe she had a point_, he thought.

"But it doesn't matter now if I waited too long or not," said Mal. "I'm ready. No matter what challenges await me in the future, I want to face them with you by my side. I don't see any other future coming to pass than this."

"We always need someone to lean on," said Ben. "All I wanted is for you to understand that. Maybe I don't understand it fully, but relying on yourself can be tempting. I feel that way sometimes when I became king. But I always have my parents, my friends, and you to guide me."

"A king should be able to guide himself, and you've done mostly a good job at that," Mal commented.

Ben smiles and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mal said.

Mal and Ben kiss again. This time, it's a long one. Mal had to magically close the door to prevent some kids passing by from seeing them. She just wants to enjoy this moment with Ben, allowing it to give her a brighter perspective on the upcoming event.

_"I'm getting married. Can you believe it? I can hardly. After all the heartbreaks, tortures, and broken trust, I'm finally going to marry the man I love. To be honest, this wasn't exactly a dream of mine when Ben and I got together. Wanting to be with him, that was one thing. Wanting to marry him, that's something entirely different. This could be the biggest day of my life. At least I have my friends to help me not screw this up. All of Auradon is watching. Smile for the cameras, Mal. You don't want to show them your bad side."_

While kissing Ben, Mal opens her eyes and raises her arm, staring at the dark magic surging from her veins.

**And so that ends Part 1 of Mal's arc in this story. And yes, Bal fans, you read it right. Mal and Ben are finally getting married. I hope you are all ready, because I am trying my best to make this worth reading. I am so nervous, but also so excited. It feels nice to write a simple story instead of a good vs. evil. (Don't worry too much about what's going on with Mal in the end; the wedding is the big deal here)**

**So, what did you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Jay: A Thief's Happy Ending, Part 1

**As you may have seen, Jay and Lonnie are a tagged couple for this story. Admittedly, it's because I take my tagged names way too seriously (seven stories in and Jay's name has not been tagged once, despite him being one of the four main characters). Still, I try to give Jay and Lonnie even more focus here than before. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia2, Mustang52**

The announcement of Mal and Ben's wedding meant that their friends and family will be turning up at Castle Beast for the wedding. Among those friends is the daughter of Mulan, Lonnie. She arrives at Auradon in her brand new car, painted with her favorite pink n' blue pattern. Best part, it's a convertible, meaning that she can feel the wind in her face as she drives all around the kingdom. But the greater feeling than her hair dancing to the wind is the happiness about her two closest friends finally getting married.

Before exiting the car, she updates her status.

_Just arrived at the groom's castle #SoExcited_

Then she heard someone else's phone beep. She turns around only to see someone leaning against her car's rear. It was Jay, checking her latest status update on his phone.

"You really didn't have to use the phone to announce yourself," said Jay.

"It's the digital age, Jay," said Lonnie. "I see you cleaned yourself up."

"You thought it was blood, didn't you?" Jay teased.

"People's eyes are always drawn to the picture first. Of course everyone's gonna think that, until they read #ItsNotBlood, that is," said Lonnie. "So, paintball war, huh? You should've invited me? We could've taken my car together."

"I know, but Mal said it was exclusively for the four of us," said Jay. "Speaking of cars, I'm getting my new one in a month. I just need to be able to pay for it. With my own cash, of course."

"Evie won't lend you any anymore?" asked Lonnie.

"I'm trying this whole earning-from-your-own-steam thing," said Jay. "The Junior R.O.A.R. program pays well, provided I don't swipe anyone's wallets."

"And how many have you tried to swipe?" asked Lonnie.

"Zero," Jay said honestly.

"I'm proud of you," said Lonnie.

Jay leans down to kiss Lonnie. What started as a simple smooch turned into a seconds-long kissing session. Lonnie holds Jay's head to keep their lips connected, and he didn't fight back. She would've pulled him right into the car with her...

If not for the sound of another car coming. And guess who's riding inside... Audrey and Chad.

"Are we, uh, interrupting something, buddy?" Chad asked his former R.O.A.R. teammate.

"Kinda, buddy," Jay replied, a little miffed.

"Sorry," Audrey apologized.

"So, you guys here for the wedding too?" asked Lonnie.

"Of course," said Audrey. "We are invited. What reasons do we have to say no?"

"You guys hate Mal," Jay said nonchalantly.

"We don't hate her," said Chad. "I mean, she's still mean and rude, but she's our... friend... too."

Audrey pats Chad's back and says, "Don't worry, Chaddy. It gets easier."

"Chaddy?" Jay and Lonnie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, ha-ha. Very funny," Chad said bitterly and sarcastically. "So, I guess we should be going in. The best man here needs to get ready for the big day."

"Hey, you're not the best man," said Jay.

"Not yet," said Chad.

"Ben hasn't made his choice yet," said Jay.

"Well, I've been his friend for his whole life. Obvious choice," Chad said, pointing at himself.

"If we're being honest, I've been a better friend than you ever were," said Jay. "Ben needs a real bro as his best man."

"Uh, I'm not the one who stole King Triton's trident," Chad retorted.

"Okay, if you want to go there, then let's do this," Jay challenged him.

"Boys, boys, cut it out," Lonnie interrupted. "Now, I know you both want to be the best man. Jay, you have been the better friend. Chad, you have known Ben just as long as Audrey and I have. But let's be honest... Carlos is the obvious choice."

Lonnie smirks mischievously as she walks away, letting Jay and Chad shout at each other's faces, arguing about who should be the best man. Audrey decides to join her friend so she doesn't have to listen to the boys argue. Lonnie was amused. Audrey was just annoyed, and worried that the fight between Jay and Chad will escalate to a full-on fist fight. They can't be that immature, can they?

"Carlos? Really?" Audrey questioned.

"Why not? He's the perfect friend. A true friend," said Lonnie. "Don't tell Evie I called him that. It's a trademarked compliment."

"Well, Ben better make his choice fast, because those two might just duke it out for the best man role," said Audrey.

"How are you and Chad?" asked Lonnie.

"Oh, he and I are starting over," said Audrey.

"He dated other girls in college. I saw the photos," said Lonnie. "And I know you dated other boys, including Eugene Fitzherbert Jr."

"He chose Auroria University over Corona University, remember?" Audrey reminded her. "But Chad and I are both single now, and we're using this reunion as an opportunity. We're both trying to grow up too."

* * *

Jay joins Lonnie inside the castle after long shouting match with Chad. Fortunately, it didn't end in a fist fight. Unfortunately, Chad did get punched in the shoulder. Jay puts his hands behind his back, looking a bit nervous. Lonnie noticed.

"Don't worry. If it's not Carlos, I'm sure Ben will pick you as the best man," said Lonnie.

"Well, I should be. I've been nothing but a good friend," said Jay. "I set him up for goals. I didn't argue with him when he decided to step down from R.O.A.R., unlike Chad. I've fought beside him with a lot more bravery and loyalty. Why shouldn't I be the best man?"

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure that, if Carlos ever gets married, he'll pick you as the best man," said Lonnie.

"Well, he needs a wife first. He hasn't dated anyone since Mal," said Jay.

"Too busy science-ing with the science boys at FutureTech to even consider dating," Lonnie added.

Oh, if only they knew the truth.

"So... um... I was wondering," Jay said awkwardly. "Not that I want to make this, um... weird, but..."

"What?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Uh... w-w-wo-would," Jay paused.

Lonnie was growing even more concerned and curious with each passing second. She has never seen Jay so nervous before. He was always the proud and confident man, almost always saying whatever is on his mind without hesitation. What makes now different?

"W-What tux do you think I should wear if I was best man?" Jay finished awkwardly. "Should I go with the typical? Or something extra?"

"That's what you wanted to ask?" Lonnie asked, disappointed. "Um, well... if Ben does pick you, we'll talk. The wedding's in a week, after all. We got time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jay said with a nervous smile. "I just... this whole best man thing, I heard it says a lot about who is chosen. Chad's only ever out for himself. I've been there for everyone, even if it was hard. I would lie and steal for them, if it was necessary."

"Well, that makes you a good friend, Jay. More or less," Lonnie teased.

Lonnie kisses Jay on the cheek, telling him how much she admires his sort-of selflessness.

"Well, I gotta go find Evie. She and I have a lot to talk about," said Lonnie.

"Wait, can I ask you another thing?" asked Jay. "Do you ever regret... us? I mean, do you ever..."

Lonnie laughs and says, "Jay, I think the wedding is getting to you. Of course I have no regrets. I mean, I kept you waiting for a reason. To see if you were ready for a committed relationship. You can't blame me for testing you, right?"

"I guess I can't," said Jay.

Before Lonnie, Jay would flirt with just about any pretty girl in Auradon Prep. He hit on Audrey when he first met her. He hit on Lonnie just to test if the unfinished love potion cookie batter was working in a way. His idea of a fun time at the Royal Cotillion is to dance with as many girls as possible. Lonnie's cautious approach towards Jay is completely understandable, even to Jay himself. She wanted to wait until he was ready to be in a committed relationship. And two years later, they're still boyfriend and girlfriend, even when their college days are (mostly) separated by The Great Wall (they visit each other on weekends, holidays, and just any day they see as an opportunity).

Lonnie smiles at Jay one more time before walking off to find Evie. Jay sighs with disappointment as soon as she was out of sight. Disappointment at himself. He takes a look at the thing he was holding behind his back when...

"Hey, man."

Carlos shows up, causing Jay to quickly hide that little thing behind his back again.

"Oh, uh, hey, dude," Jay greeted awkwardly.

Carlos looks at him suspiciously and asks, "What's in your hand?"

Jay opens his left hand and says, "Nothing."

"Your other hand," Carlos clarified.

Jay puts his left hand behind his back and then shows Carlos his right hand. It was empty, like his left. Carlos, however, was still suspicious. So, the white-haired boy raises his hand and magically snatches whatever Jay has in his other hand. It was a little box.

"Hey!" Jay shouted. "Wait, you still have your magic?"

Carlos looks at the box. It looks like a box where you keep an engagement ring.

"Dude, were you gonna propose to Lonnie?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"Give that back!" Jay insisted.

Carlos tosses the box in the air, magically suspends it in the air, side-steps pass Jay, and then makes the box drop back in his hand. It was like this for thirty seconds until Jay decided to give up.

"Fine, I was," Jay admitted.

Jay finally manages to snatch the ring box back. Carlos didn't fight back because he already confessed.

"But don't tell her," Jay pleaded. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Do her parents know about this?" asked Carlos.

"I asked for their blessings last week," said Jay. "And surprisingly, Li'l Shang was cool with me marrying his sister. I guess he's finally 100% cool with me."

"Are you sure you're ready, man?" asked Carlos.

"Maybe that's why I was nervous," said Jay. "And I'm never nervous, but..." He stares at the ring in the box and says, "Maybe I'm acting, not thinking."

"Dude, you're the only one who can know if you're ready. If you want to ask her, ask her," said Carlos.

**If I am to criticize myself for one thing, it's about Jay. Even I have seen that, despite Jay being one of the four main characters in this series, he has been sidelined to give focus to other characters like CJ and Eleanor. Even when Jay is with Mal, Evie, and Carlos, I tend to focus on him the least out of the four because I don't have much to do with him. He has his happy ending with Lonnie, he's learned about teamwork, so I had no room for so much struggle for him (Hey, I guess one of the four needed to stay stable).**

**So, trying to give him a dilemma in this story is probably the hardest part in this one. I'm trying my best to fulfill my Jonnie promise.**


	3. Evie: Roses are Blue, Part 1

**Okay, let's get to Evie's first chapter in this story.**

**By the way, you must notice that in the chapter title, it says "Roses are Blue". It's not a mistake. I know the saying goes as "roses are red, violets are blue", but this was intentional.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: danifan3000, CarvieCamfia2, DragonEmperor999**

**_To danifan3000_: Good one XD**

As the Maid of Honor and wedding planner for Mal's big day, Evie is working around the clock to make sure everything is set for the wedding, which is only six days away. One would say she's working too hard, but it's in Evie's nature to always make sure everything is perfect for her best friend Mal. She was the ex-Lady-of-the-Court's personal assistant years ago and she performed that job with incredible precision, making sure Mal is on time and looking fabulous on time. Right now, as the wedding planner, Evie makes it her personal mission to ensure Mal and Ben's wedding is more than just memorable.

Right now, she's in her guest room in the castle looking over every single detail she planned for the wedding, all the while making numerous phone calls.

"Jane, Mal doesn't want red roses for her wedding. You know her better than that," Evie said. "Black dahlias and bat orchids will do. But if you want to add a little more color to the wedding's flora, search for lavenders and bellflower. Mal loves purple, you know."

Evie had to end her call with Jane when another call came up.

"No, the wedding is going to be outdoors, not indoors. The bride doesn't want a traditional wedding. She wants something different," she clarified to the caller. "Where, you ask? Off the coast of Auradon Bay, overlooking the Isle of the Lost."

And then she had to take another call.

"Ms. Belle, you're in the garden. You don't need to call me when you can speak to me in person," said Evie. "Yes, I know I'm exhausting myself, but Mal's wedding isn't going to set itself up. This is your son's big day, too."

"I know that, Evie."

As it turns out, Belle isn't calling from the garden. She is just by the doorway, letting herself in as she hangs up. Evie had to shut off her phone just in case Belle wants to talk to her about something.

"Burning the candle at both ends, I see," said Belle.

"Well, when Mal asked for a wedding planner, I stepped forward, literally. It's my job," said Evie.

"Your loyalty to Mal is very admirable, Evie, but also worrying at times," said Belle.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but are gonna have a long-winded discussion about multi-tasking and the pressures that come with it? Because I have a lot to do," said Evie.

"I wish we can talk, but I'm only here to tell you that someone's here to see you," said Belle.

Stepping aside from the door, Belle allows a certain someone to walk in. 13 years old and still wearing those adorable little glasses, there stood Dizzy Tremaine. Something was different about her, though. Her hair is longer and straighter, making her look more like a girl from Auradon than from the Isle (well, everyone could use a little change, I guess). Evie quickly walks up to the now teenage Dizzy (13 has the word "teen" in the word, after all) and gives her a big hug. Even though they see each other in holidays and summer vacations, the hug feels like they haven't seen each other in a long, long time. With Evie busy with college and her "secret relationship," she just didn't have enough time for Dizzy.

"I'm so glad you came," said Evie.

"Flower girl on duty, ma'am," Dizzy replied like a military soldier. "I'm here to cover the red carpet in petals of love."

Evie and Belle laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," said Belle. "But, Evie, if you ever need time to relax, I can ask Mrs. Potts to prepare some tea."

"Thank you," Evie replied.

Belle closes the door so Evie and Dizzy can talk alone. Dizzy first glances at all the papers on Evie's table, all of them listed with details and choices concerning Mal's wedding. There's even a sketch of how Evie visualizes the wedding's final appearance.

"I think it looks romantic," said Dizzy. "So, Carlos is the best man?"

"Well, it's either him or Jay or Chad," said Evie. "I'm just imagining it, Dizzy. Ben hasn't made his choice yet."

"Ooh, I look great in a flower girl's dress," Dizzy said, looking at the drawing of her.

"Well, it's a simple design for now. I'm planning on making some alterations," said Evie. "But now that you're here, you can pick out your own design."

"We'll do it together," Dizzy excitedly. "We can even make the dress together."

Evie stacks her papers and places them on another side of the table, making space for her and Dizzy to work. First up, Dizzy's flower girl dress. Dizzy wants to look fabulous and Evie wasn't gonna disappoint her.

"So, what about you, Evie? Have you found someone you want to marry?" asked Dizzy.

"Ah, I don't really have the time," Evie lied.

"C'mon, Evie. Mal is getting married. Your best friend is getting married. You shouldn't fall too far behind," said Dizzy.

"Maybe I just haven't met the right one," said Evie. "Doug is adorable, but he wasn't my happily ever after. Ben could give me everything, but I don't want everything."

"I was really sad when you and Ben broke up. I mean, to be Queen of Auradon, that had to have been something," said Dizzy.

"Well, I don't want the crown, Dizzy, even if I did want him," said Evie. "Besides, he was never mine. His heart belongs to Mal. And they're both better for it."

Evie's phone beeps, meaning she just got a text message. It was from a certain someone and she didn't want Dizzy to see the sender's ID, which only makes Dizzy suspicious.

"Secret boyfriend?" Dizzy teased.

"Quiet, Dizzy," Evie denied. "Let's just finish this design real quick. I got somewhere to be."

"Whatever you say," Dizzy teased her again.

After all, why else would Evie hide a text message from her unless it was something super secret? Evie made a mental reminder to ensure Dizzy doesn't secretly follow her when she goes to meet the one who sent the text.

* * *

An hour later, Evie manages to ditch Dizzy by leaving her with Belle, allowing her to meet up with the sender of the text message. The message told her to pick up a vanishing potion in the garden that will take her to the woods just outside of Charmington. The forest between Charmington and Cinderellasburg is known as one of the most beautiful forests in Auradon. Between the lovely flowers, peaceful animals, and Faraway Cove, it's definitely a place worth exploring once in a while.

"Carlos?" Evie called.

"Hey," Carlos called.

Evie turns around and sees Carlos, just leaning next to a tree and waiting for her. He smiles that cute smile at her, feeling happy to see her.

"No witnesses?" asked Carlos.

"Not even Dizzy," said Evie.

Since there are no witnesses, Evie and Carlos share a long but tender kiss. Two years into a relationship and they still keep it a secret from their friends, except for Mal, who has known about their feelings for each other before they even knew about it. Then there's also CJ, who retained memory of Evie and Carlos' moment at the cathedral in the "evil new world." But no one knows that except for Mal.

"I love and hate sneaking around, you know," said Evie.

"I did leave you in charge of when we're coming clean about us," said Carlos.

"I didn't wanna out us until you were ready," said Evie. "To be honest, though, I can see why you and Mal liked keeping your love a secret. To be alone together, truly alone, just the two of us, no one to ruin the moment, just us enjoying each other's company, laughing together, holding each other without judgment..." Evie holds Carlos' hands in a very affectionate manner. "It's wonderful."

Carlos smiles and says, "Too wonderful, if you ask me."

"Carlos, I told you," Evie said as she caressed his check and leaned closer. "I have no doubts how I feel about you. My first time at your treehouse, that was more than just the birth of our friendship. That was also the beginning of my feelings about you, my true feelings. It may have taken a lot of emotional wrecks for me to discover them, but all I want until the end time... is you."

Carlos wraps his own fingers around Evie's gloved hands as his eyes being to water a little.

"It's just hard to accept it, you know," said Carlos. "At first, I thought I just had a stupid crush on you. I mean, can you blame me? Then we became friends and I just tried to shut down my feelings. Then I met Jane and I thought I had buried them. But then we had that dance, and maybe I started to realize that my feelings haven't died. I just didn't want to face them."

"Shy much?" Evie teased.

"Yeah, at least, I was," Carlos laughed. "God, I feel like we've had this conversation a hundred times."

"I know," said Evie. "A hundred and one if you count our first date in the Wishing Well's new world."

"Yeah, well, that never happened... but the image is so strong in my head, it feels so real," said Carlos.

"It would be real... if it wasn't for Eleanor," Evie said sadly.

"I miss her too," Carlos said with grief.

"It's just, I never really got to know her that well," said Evie. "But you did. When Mal hurt you, you let her in and she was so nice to you."

"Remember what Mal said. She sacrificed herself so we can all have our happily ever afters," said Carlos. "Eleanor didn't deserve to die, but she did what she thought was right."

When Mal restored the world back to normal, Eleanor just disappeared. Mal told them the half-truth that she sacrificed herself to ensure that whatever visions the Wishing Well showed them would never come to pass. While the reason for the sacrifice is a lie, the sacrifice itself is the truth. Everyone believed Mal, as she sold the lie very well. Then again, it wasn't completely a lie.

"Still, if those visions came true, then we would still be together," said Evie.

"Just not in a peaceful world," said Carlos.

"I know, but still," Evie smiled. "It's like we're destined to be together, no matter which world we live in. The thought of it, it's beautiful."

Carlos blushed. Evie makes that blush redder by rubbing her forehead against his and her nose against his. It's still feels surreal for Carlos, even after two years. A guy like him with a girl like Evie. Who would've thought, right?

Evie planted one more little peck on his lips, which made him stop wondering and just stared at her lovingly.

"So, why did you take me here?" asked Evie.

"It's a surprise," said Carlos.

Carlos takes Evie to a wide open space. It was mostly empty, but Evie knew Carlos wouldn't have dragged her all the way here for nothing. He soon stopped walking, so she stopped. He soon starts fiddling with the red sparks of magic he can create. It surprised Evie that he kept his magic.

"Before I show you, I just need to ask you something," said Carlos.

"What is it?" asked Evie.

"When you were with Ben, that relationship was gonna give you everything you've ever wanted. Would you still want all that?" asked Carlos.

"Not as much as I used to, but maybe. Just with the right person," Evie answered.

Carlos raises his hand and waves it around, doing something magical. What looked like a big empty space in front of the two lovers was revealed to not be empty. There was some sort of barrier of invisibility covering something. Carlos was removing that barrier. What Evie found behind the barrier made her open her mouth very wide. She had to cover that open mouth, but it was still open. What she saw was...

A castle.

"Surprise," Carlos smiled.

**How did Carlos get Evie a castle, you may ask? Well, that will be explained in the next chapter. Everyone's got their love story here. There's Bal, Jonnie, Carvie, and Huma (Uma and Harry will be coming soon, I promise).**


	4. Carlos: Violets are Red, Part 1

**Expect to see a little more Carvie in here. After all, that's what Evie and Carlos' stories are about in this one. From the prologue all the way here to Part 6, I've had to slowly build up to where I want the two of them to be, all the while prioritizing Mal's story above all else. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, Robyn**

Evie remains at awe at what she's seeing right in front of her. A castle. Given to her by Carlos. A castle just for her. But it wasn't just any castle. Evie had to take out her phone and look at the very castle she had her eye on. The castle gifted to her by her boyfriend looks exactly like the one she always wanted. Flawless marble exterior. A lovely shade of silver that shines like sunlight against a gold. The towers are topped with the color blue, her favorite color. Multiple balconies for multiple lovely views from above. Excellent spacing, too. It's like she dreamed her perfect castle to life.

"This is... this is..." She was at lost for words.

"Exactly what you've always dreamed of?" Carlos guessed.

"You've been paying attention," Evie smiled.

"Well, that and you leave the tab showing your dream castle on in your laptop every time we work," said Carlos. "The interior is pretty much empty, though. But that's up to you to change. To decorate it in any way you want. It's your home now, if you'll have it."

Evie smiles, starting to feel teary-eyed, and hugs Carlos very tightly, expressing just how much she loves what he has given her. Carlos had to keep his pained grunts to himself as he hugs her back. He gave her something very special and he expected a pretty big reaction from her. A big smile and a bone-crushing hug is as big as it gets.

"But why? And how?" Evie asked curiously. "This had have cost millions."

"Well, let's just say my job at FutureTech is even more lucrative than I expected," said Carlos. "Sold several of my upgraded 3D printers. Got a big raise from helping out with that brand new giant screen TV. But my big breakthrough is when I convinced FutureTech to partner up with Vizion, my favorite video game company."

"I heard about that," said Evie.

"Vizion was so impressed with my assistance with game design and coding that they offered a multimillion-dollar contract. I accepted," said Carlos. "I asked myself, what am I gonna do with all this money? Then you called and told me that you were planning on working for Charmington's biggest fashion company, White As Snow. You were obviously gonna need a home. So, I thought I'd take care of that for you."

"What I always wanted, right where I wanted it to be," Evie said happily. "Carlos, I... I don't think it's possible for me to pay you back for this."

"I don't need anything, except your smile," said Carlos.

Evie smiles again as she gives Carlos another kiss on the lips.

"How's that for a return payment?" asked Evie.

That smile on Carlos' face was enough of a "yes" to Evie.

"You care to show me inside?" Evie asked.

* * *

Carlos takes Evie inside the castle for a quick tour. There's almost no furniture inside the castle aside from a few vases and tables. But as Carlos said, it is up to Evie to decorate the place the way she wants it to look like. Just the way Evie was eyeing every nook and cranny makes it clear to Carlos that she already has a hundred ideas in mind. Plus, she really admires how beautiful the walls and columns are, designed exactly how she would've. Evie quickly accesses the app on her phone that turns on the Micro-Surveillance Contacts she is wearing. That way, she can mathematically analyze the empty spaces to ensure perfection.

"You still kept," Carlos said.

"You let me keep them," Evie replied.

"I thought about making more of those and selling them, but people would probably just use them to cheat on their homework and stuff," said Carlos. "You haven't been using them to cheat, have you?"

"Carlos, honey, what do you take me for?" Evie asked, pretending to feel accused.

The two just smiled each other. It was just a joke, after all. Evie gives Carlos a little kiss on the cheek just because.

Carlos shows Evie more of the castle. The first floor is mostly comprised of the kitchen, a dining room, and a few empty rooms that can be converted into whatever Evie wants, whether it be a living room or a gym (you never know when you need one). Best part, there's a swimming pool here as well.

"This might as well be the bathroom. I think I'd rather take a swim every morning," said Evie.

"Then the bathtub is a waste," Carlos commented. "Might as well throw it into the storage room in the dungeon."

"This place has a dungeon?" asked Evie.

"Okay, maybe you have no use for it, but a perfect castle wouldn't be perfect without a dungeon," said Carlos.

Evie shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well, if Uma and her crew step out of line again..."

As for the second floor, there's a library with empty book shelves and more empty rooms. Evie's thinking of using one of the empty rooms specifically for her fashion designer duties. She'll have all the space she needs for concept arts, fashion design tools, and all the clothes she'll eventually make.

"You thinking about a hall of mirrors?" Carlos teased.

Evie lightly smacks her boyfriend's shoulder and says, "That sounds more like my mom."

"I bet she'll love that," said Carlos.

"Yeah, I know," Evie said half-sadly.

"You know, Mal can arrange for your mom a one-day visit, if you want," Carlos suggested.

"No," Evie said quickly. "At least, not yet. I'm not ready."

"Neither am I," said Carlos.

The third floor is like a maze with its endless corridors. Evie was beginning to regret picturing her dream castle this way. Of course, she can always fix that problem in the near future. The third floor also has a room twice the size of two empty rooms, making the possibilities that much more endless. Although, Evie already has an idea.

"I'm thinking a mini-museum," said Evie. "You know, about you, me, Mal, and Jay. Our pictures hung up on the walls. Our stories told in gold. And maybe Mal can spray-paint that same picture of the four of us like the one in her home back on the Isle."

"Sounds nice. I'm sure they'll love it, especially Mal," said Carlos.

"Thinking of how far we've gone through, it's amazing we could ever get to this point," Evie said dreamily.

"Not without struggle," said Carlos. "My destiny was almost different."

"Am I not it?" Evie pouted.

Carlos responds by kissing Evie on the cheek. Cut the red on her cheeks.

And now, the top floor. That's where the bedroom is. It's quite large, but Evie doesn't mind. It gives her a lot of room to work on. She's already thinking of a walk-in closet. Considering how many clothes she has, she's definitely gonna need something more than a wardrobe. Her abundance of clothes is why she doesn't have a college roommate. She still made lots of friends, though. They just don't want to be her roommate.

"With this much space, I might as well order a queen-sized bed," said Evie.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed.

"Big enough for two, probably," Evie teased, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Wh-What?" Carlos asked, blushing at the thought.

"Carlos, we're not in high school anymore," said Evie. "We're all gonna need to find our own homes here in Auradon. Mal will be living in the castle with Ben. Jay's gonna propose to Lonnie, which means he already has a home in mind for the two of them."

"Wait, you know about Jay's plan to propose?" asked Carlos.

"I overheard him rehearsing earlier," said Evie.

"He's gonna screw this up," Carlos reacted.

"You gave me this lovely castle, Carlos," Evie continued. "But you, you have nowhere to go. I mean, sure Mal and Ben wouldn't mind if you lived at Beast Castle's guest room forever, but we both know you need a place of your own. Well, you just bought yourself one."

"H-He-Here? W-Wi-W-With y-you?" Carlos stuttered.

Evie puts her arms around Carlos and looks at him with that cutesy apple red smile and twinkling brown eyes.

"Carlos, my heart has been troubled ever since I broke up with Doug," Evie started. "With Ben, I may have found some light to brighten my darkening heart, but it's you who has truly sparked the core. You are the one who I've been looking for, Carlos, ever since the beginning. You're not gonna lose me, and I'm not going to lose you. I know who I want. Am I not who you want?"

"You're all I've ever wanted, Evie," Carlos said softly and lovingly.

"You didn't just buy a home for me. It's for you, too," said Evie.

"You know what you're asking of me, right?" Carlos asked. "It's not just a place to live. It's commitment. You're mine and I'm yours... forever."

"Actually..."

Evie gazed at the ring on her finger, the one with the heart-shaped ruby, which Carlos gifted to her a long time ago. The band is rusty and the shank is beneath her style, but she keeps it because of the ruby's sentimental meaning.

"I've always been yours," said Evie. "From the start."

"But I didn't even propose," Carlos said nervously, laughing between words.

"You kinda proposed on our first dance," Evie remembered.

"I was asking you to be my friend, not my wife," Carlos laughed nervously again.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case..."

Evie takes off Carlos' ring and puts it in his hand.

"Ask me again, but ask me the right question this time," said Evie.

Carlos froze. He was, like, frozen in place. He was only blinking and constantly opening and closing his mouth, too nervous to ask the question. Evie frowned at first, but eventually chuckled. _He's adorable when he's shy_, she thought. She closes his fingers around the ring, all the while giving him a reassuring smile.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting," said Evie. "Just remember. I've always been yours, and you mine."

Evie kisses Carlos one more time before leaving the room. Carlos just stood there, ring in his hand, wondering if he's ready for commitment. Of course, his heart and mind are made up with who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And, of course, he can't stay in that cheap hotel room forever. Evie is not only offering him a home but something much more. The ring he gave her, it has been a symbol of their friendship. But now, Evie wants it to be a symbol of their love.

**A upcoming wedding and two possible proposals. Well, at this point in the series, it was time to give more focus on the romantic side of things. After all the wars and suffering, it's time to shower the air with love.**


	5. Mal: Who I Am, Part 2

**I promised Uma and Harry, didn't I? Well, here they come. It's still Mal's chapter, of course, but her rivalry with Uma has always been a main focus in this series. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Galvatron II, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn**

**_To DragonEmperor999_: What about Mal?**

**_To Galvatron II_: Well, I miss Mal/Carlos too, but Carvie has always been my favorite ship.**

_Two years ago..._

_The Lost Revenge is ready for cruising. Mal's friends - both AKs and VKs - are helping Uma's crew pack up for their trip across the seas. It has been days since that infamous day at the Wishing Well. As far as everyone is concerned, the Well didn't work, all because of Eleanor's "interference" and sacrifice. That left only Uma's fate to be decided. The "visions" of the new world left Uma and the other VKs shaken, causing Mal to choose exile by sailing. Uma and her crew are not to set foot on Auradon or the Isle of the Lost until they are welcome to return._

_Uma, however, just stood by the shore, pouting and refusing to help due to bitterness and hate._

_"This is undignifying," Uma complained._

_"Be glad I didn't bury you in that cave, Shrimpy," said Mal._

_"Why not just banish me to the Isle?" asked Uma. "You can make my life a living hell there."_

_"I know, and that is why I choose exile for you," said Mal. "You and your posse are gonna be stuck on the boat, thinking about what you want for your future. You can visit uncharted islands and find some lost treasure if you want, but don't forget why."_

_"What makes you so sure you can trust us to be on our own?" Uma asked._

_Sophie walks up to them and says, "Because Gil and I are gonna be watching over you."_

_"You?" Uma questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"Sophie, you really don't have to do this," said Mal. "You have your studies and..."_

_"I want this, Mal," said Sophie. "Maybe I want to be with Gil, but I also want as much to help him and his friends find a new path. A path to redemption."_

_Sophie walks towards Gil and helps him with a crate. The two kept staring at each other, making Mal smile and Uma fake-vomit. After years of being an apprentice to Yen Sid, Sophie is finally gonna get out there and be who she wants to be with the man she wants to be with. As for Gil, all he needs is Sophie, at least until the rest of the crew accept their new path._

_"I can't force you to change, Uma. That is for you to decide," said Mal. "This is just a sentence. You have to serve it."_

_"But why Harry and CJ? They don't need this," said Uma._

_"No, but you do," said Mal. "Remember what I told you in that vision? Of the new world?"_

_"That I have to accept that CJ is part of Harry's life," Uma remembered. "What kind of world would we have lived in? It didn't look like what I wanted."_

_"It doesn't matter. It didn't happen," said Mal. "And Eleanor had to give her life for it. Yet another casualty of our pointless rivalry."_

_"Enchantress' Daughter. Still boggles my head," Uma commented._

_"One of these days, Uma, I will welcome you back to Auradon and the Isle. I don't expect you to be good. I expect you to think," said Mal. "'Cause if you don't..."_

_Mal pokes Uma's head and shocks her brain with a little dark magic. Uma was about to counter, only to see that Mal had vanished. All the aqua-haired sea witch can do now is rub that aching part on her head and contemplate about her relationship with Harry._

* * *

The Lost Revenge docks at Belle's Harbor, where a dozen of Ben's soldiers were waiting. As soon as Uma and her crew - Harry Hook, CJ Hook, Gil, Harriet Hook, and Anthony Tremaine - walked off the deck, they and the ship were immediately searched. Aside from a few treasure chests and some more-or-less harmless potions, there was nothing sinister on board that would be a cause for alarm. They even talked to Sophie, who ensured them that there is nothing dangerous on board.

"Very thorough, huh?" Uma questioned.

"What do you expect?" Sophie replied. "Two years on the seas together and you didn't see that coming?"

"Two years, hmm? It feels like forever," said Uma. "A endless despair of forever."

"With you, definitely," CJ said insultingly.

"Here we go again," Harriet complained.

"If Mal wanted to make me suffer with this trip, she succeeded," Uam growled at the blonde pirate.

"Well, then I'm glad to have helped with that suffering," CJ replied.

"Guys, can we not fight?" Gil pleaded. "We're here for a wedding, not to punch each other. We've done enough of that for the past couple of years."

"A wedding. Mal's wedding. A laughable possibility, but here we are," Anthony commented.

"It's the sappy, honorable king she's marrying, Anthony. They're made for each other," Harriet said sarcastically.

Mal poofed right in front of the crew, surprising them. What's more surprising is her attire. A purple skirt like that of a wedding dress with a black jacket covering the top. She held on to the left and right linings of the jacket, as if she's embarrassed to show off the corset.

"Why, thank you, Harriet," said Mal.

"Did our arrival interrupt your fitting or something, Princess?" Uma asked.

"Evie," Mal chuckled. "She wouldn't let me take it off, not even to see you guys. I didn't have to show up, but I wanted to see for myself."

"Your big day is coming, Mal. We wouldn't want to miss it," said Sophie.

"Actually, I did," Harriet said. "Anthony and I are only here because we were stuck on that ship with them."

"Well, we can't let you just wander around without supervision. Fairy God Mother will be here shortly," said Mal. "Gil, watch over them. Sophie, Uma, we need to talk."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Gil watches over the rest of the villain kids while Mal talks with Yen Sid's apprentice and the captain of The Lost Revenge. She wanted to talk to them separately. First, she talks with Uma. Sophie gladly stayed out of hearing distance so the two rivals can speak privately. The young wizard doesn't need to be close to see that the grudge between them remains ever so clear as daylight.

"So, you had fun out there?" asked Mal.

Sarcastically, Uma says, "Yes, I had so much fun. To sail the seas for two years, locating hidden treasure and almost getting killed by booby traps, that was all just fun. Oh, and you know what made it even more fun? The endless bickering and fighting. Harriet tried to kill Gil six times. Harry tried to kill Harriet three times. I tried to throw Sophie overboard once. But the cherry on top is all the love on board. Harriet and Anthony, those two won't stop kissing each other. Gil and that lovely sorceress girlfriend of his, always holding hands. Oh, and the brotherly-sisterly love between Harry and CJ, a lot and a lot of chin-tickling, hi-fives with hooks, and some cheek kissing, mostly on CJ's part. Isn't that just..." She drops the sarcasm and bitterly says, "Beautiful?"

"Wow, those two are _really_ close, huh?" Mal reacted.

"I swear, if those two had different fathers, they'd be even closer," Uma muttered grumpily.

"Okay, not even gonna picture that," Mal interrupted. "But you're jealous, aren't you?"

"CJ is Harry's sister," said Uma.

"True, but sibling love still counts, making her the #1 love of Harry's life," Mal teased.

"Okay, now you're gonna put that picture in my head," Uma replied angrily.

"You still haven't learned, have you?" asked Mal. "Did you even talk to him? _Really_ talk to him?"

"Barely," Uma answered. "He prefers CJ's company over mine. He won't let it go. What am I supposed to be? Feel remorse for almost killing her."

"You'll never know unless you try again," said Mal.

"Still trying to help me, are you?" Uma questioned, arms on hips and eyebrows scrunched.

"So, you did nothing for two years but hunt for treasure and be jealous? What a waste," Mal replied. "But you're still welcome to the wedding. That is, unless Harry and CJ's attendance will be the only reason you'll be there."

"If they even want to attend," Uma added.

"Oh, they will. After all, I promised them a pirate's worth of a drink after the wedding," said Mal.

"You have a way with people, Mal. Friend or foe, it doesn't matter, does it?" Uma replied with an amused smile. "I guess I'm not the only who hasn't changed."

"Maybe, but at least I'm getting what I want. Ben's heart," said Mal.

"And Auradon's throne," Uma added.

"The throne is my responsibility, not my desire," said Mal. "What about you, Uma? Don't you want to get what you want? Is Harry's heart exactly what you want?"

Uma crosses her arms and turns away, not wanting to speak further. Mal can only roll her eyes and silently laugh at her rival's bitterness. Two years of sailing across the seas has not helped Uma one bit. While it has made her even more emotionally vulnerable, that will only get her so far unless she has the guts to really talk to Harry about their relationship. Mal decides it's best to let Uma choose the best time to confront her feelings for Harry. One thing's for sure, Mal has grown to truly care for her "rival" and how she lives her life. If only Uma can grow to care for Mal like she has, then the world will be better for it.

Now that she's done talking to Uma, Mal must speak with the one who has been The Lost Revenge crew's "babysitter" for the past two years. Yen Sid's apprentice, Sophie.

"Well, I got to hear Uma's side of story. Now, I wanna hear yours," said Mal.

"If we wanna judge them based on Goodness Class grading, Gil is the only one with a higher grade than a B-," Sophie started. "Harry and CJ, well, they're still the same unstable pirates, but they love each other and that gives them bonus points."

"The rest?" asked Mal.

"Not so much," said Sophie. "Harriet and Anthony are clearly the ones most incapable of changing, but they find peace in each other. Their infatuations for one another have grown, I can tell."

"Like with you and Gil?" Mal teased.

Sophie blushed as she looked over at her muscle-bound boyfriend.

"It really was a great experience. Sailing on a pirate ship, exploring what's beyond Auradon," said Sophie. "For the VKs, except for Gil, it felt like a sentence. For me, it felt like an adventure."

"Care to share some details on those uncharted islands?" Mal asked, intrigued.

"Another time, Mal. You have a wedding to prepare for," said Sophie. "I take it you skipped out on Evie for the wedding dress fitting."

"Well, for one thing, this corset is too tight," said Mal.

Sophie returns to the crew to talk to them about their experiences and the upcoming wedding. Sophie holds Gil's hand and kisses him on the cheek, smiling at him as he smiles at her. Mal really feels proud for both of them. Proud of Gil for finding love and embracing the concept of goodness. Proud of Sophie for getting out more. She's definitely looking forward to their wedding. But for now, she has her own wedding to worry about.

* * *

Mal returns to the castle to continue her fitting. The corset is really uncomfortable, but she just lets Evie check it herself. If she's lucky, Evie will realize that the corset needs a bit of loosening to allow the bride to breathe. For someone with an eye for fashion, Evie was taking a considerably long time to realize that the top part of the dress is constricting. _I swear, if she's messing with me, I will burn her Maid of Honor dress_, Mal internally thought.

Evie claps and says, "You look wonderful. Like a queen. Both of the Isle and of Auradon."

"I'll always been the Isle's Queen, but Auradon's Queen... just another burden to carry," said Mal.

"If Uma comes to her senses, then it won't that big of a burden," said Evie. "All you'll have to worry about is paperwork."

"I love paperwork," Mal said sarcastically.

"Ah, stay still!" Evie said. "The corset needs some work, though."

"Finally," Mal muttered hopefully.

"It needs to be tighter," Evie surmised.

"Oh, hell," Mal cursed.

"Hey, cheer up. This dress is for your big day. Imagine the look on Ben's face when he sees it," said Evie. "Just don't show it to him before the wedding. That's bad luck, you know."

"Considering we live in a magical world, that superstition might as well be true," Mal commented.

While Evie measures the corset again, Mal can't help but notice that a certain accessory was missing from Evie's finger. The ring with the heart-shaped ruby, it was missing.

"E," Mal called.

"Don't talk yet, Mal. I need to focus," said Evie.

"E, where's Carlos' ring?" Mal asked quickly.

Evie looked at the finger where that very ring once was. _Of course she'd notice_, Evie thought.

"Let's just say you're not the only planning on getting married," said Evie.

"You want him to use that ring to propose to you," Mal guessed. "Didn't he already?"

Evie chuckled. "Right, you were there, watching us dance," she remembered. "Well, this is his chance to ask the right question."

"I'm proud of both of you," Mal said happily. "Seeing you two be happy together, it's just among the many other things I've always wanted."

"And you always get what you want," said Evie. "I guess he and I should be happy you always shipped us, even when you were in bed with him."

The two best friends laughed together in amusement.

"But seriously, I'm happy for you two," said Mal.

"And I'm happy for you and Ben," said Evie.

"Speaking of whom, where is he?" asked Mal.

"He said he's going to visit an old friend," said Evie.

"I think I know which old friend," said Mal.

* * *

After the insufferable fitting was over, Mal took her scooter and rode it to the Enchanted Wood, where she believed Ben to be at. And indeed, he was. By "old friend," he meant the one and only daughter of the Enchantress. Her gravestone still stood in the center of the woods. This was her home, after all, where her mother the Enchantress raised her in secret. While there was no body to bury when she sacrificed herself, her name would be carved in the very center of her home to tell her story.

Eleanor was like a sister to Ben. Since he found her in these very woods, he has treated her like family. She loved him like a brother because of it. Despite the secrets she kept from him, she did appreciate him for what he's given her.

"I miss her, too," Mal said.

"It just hurts, you know," Ben said sadly. "She tells me this big secret, and then she sacrifices herself before I could get to know the real her."

"Who she was during the years she lived in your life, that was the real her," said Mal. "Maybe not all of her, but it was really her."

"I know," Ben smiled. "It's just... she didn't have to do what she did."

"Sacrificing her life to save all of us from a dystopian nightmare, she had to, even if we didn't ask her to," said Mal.

"Yet, I still see the visions of this new world in my sleep," said Ben. "Are you sure it's just some residual side effect?"

"I don't know for sure," Mal lied convincingly. "But what's important is that she was content with the choice she made. To give her own life to ensure future happy endings, she would be happy that we're here thanking her for our happy ever after."

"To hear this from you, it means a lot," said Ben.

Mal wraps her arm around Ben and leans on his shoulder, providing him comforting company as he remembers the friend he called a sister. Eleanor gave her life to give him a future, and he was not going to waste what she did. Seeing the engagement ring on Mal's finger, Ben reminds himself of a pleasant future ahead of him and her.

**I wish I could've given Mal some conversations with CJ and Harry, but that will have to wait until Part 3 or her arc. I needed to post this right away. Maybe Huma doesn't exactly start here, but Mal planted the seeds for the Huma subplot to continue in future chapters. Mal and Uma's rivalry needed to center focus here. There's more to Mal's arc in this story than just her wedding.**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Evie: Roses are Blue, Part 2

**Back to Evie's part of the story. She may be taking a trip down ex-ville in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn, Mustang52**

**_To Robyn_: Yeah, I laughed myself too writing about Evie thinking Mal's corset should be tighter. Isn't she just the best-est friend ever?**

**_To Mustang52_: It helps that Mal's story is my top priority in this 7-part series. Because of that, I guess I put my best effort when it comes to her story.**

Evie's not just working on Mal's wedding dress. She's also working on Ben's tux. Leave it to Evie to put herself through so much work just because the wedding is about her two closest friends (one of them being her ex-boyfriend). Right now, Evie is going to see the king himself to talk about his wedding tux. As she walked towards his office, she's on the phone yet again with Jane, whose anxiety caused by Evie's need for the wedding to be perfect is obvious to all but the blue-haired narcissist herself. Leave it to Evie to care little to none about other people's feelings when she's on perfectionist mode.

"Jane, I told you, I want the topiaries trimmed to look like dragons, not lizards. No one wants to see lizard topiaries," said Evie. "And yes, I'll welcome Beast-shaped topiaries, if to show groom just as much love as the bride. Just be sure not to put red roses on the dragon topiaries. Black dahlias and bat orchids, Jane. Black dahlias! Bat orchids! Purple roses, even!"

_"Okay, okay. I'll do it," Jane said, pressured._

Evie ends the call when she reaches Ben's office. She stopped when she saw Doug and Yzla just outside the door. They were having a talk about their own wedding. Doug hasn't proposed to Yzla yet, as he is still waiting after he's done with college. But it's clear that, despite their separation due to college, they're still together.

"Hey, you two," Evie greeted.

"Oh, uh, h-hey, Evie," Doug greeted awkwardly.

"Glad to see you guys here," said Evie.

"Yeah, I mean... um... Ben's our friend. And Mal, too, of course," Doug said awkwardly.

It may have been nearly three years since their breakup, but their is still some awkward tension between Evie and Doug, especially considering the reasons behind their breakup. Yzla too felt awkward.

"So, Yzla, how's Big Murph?" Evie asked.

"Big guy's getting smarter every day," said Yzla. "I may have to let him go."

"He's not your servant, Yzla," said Evie.

"I know, but he sticks with me because he wants to," said Yzla. "Kinda like Dougy, over here."

"Dougy? That's cute," said Evie.

"It sure it," Doug said, holding Yzla's hand.

"So, are you two here to see Ben, too?" asked Evie.

"Actually, he's not in his office," said Doug.

"Oh. Where is he?" asked Evie.

* * *

In the garden outside, that's where Ben is. Evie approaches him quickly, only to slow down and stop when she sees him staring at purple flowers. Since purple is his future wife's favorite color, it's obvious about who he's thinking about while looking at these flowers. Evie approaches him slowly this time and speaks to him about something else that isn't about the wedding tux.

"Wedding blues, Ben?" Evie started.

"Not exactly," said Ben.

"Talk to me," Evie insisted. "I don't want the groom or the bride having second thoughts or anything."

"I'm not having second thoughts," said Ben. "I guess I'm just..."

"Just what?" asked Evie. "C'mon, spit it out."

"Um... scared," Ben confessed.

"Scared of what?" asked Evie. "That you'll mess up the _I do_ part of the wedding."

"Scared that Mal might... she might..." Ben paused.

"So, you're scared about her having second thoughts, not you," Evie guessed.

"I know she and I are meant for each other. Mal and I belong together," Ben said, trying to sound positive. "But after everything that has happened, there is a part of me worried that something might go wrong. Anything. I just... it's clear that Auradon is no longer a land that lives like your usual fairy tale."

"True," Evie agreed. "The wars, the betrayals, it pretty much reality knocking us on the head until we get the message."

"The wars and betrayals also come with breakups," said Ben. "I know Mal and I want to get married, but I always fear she might have, I don't know, reservations about who knows what."

"You feel you're ready, but you're afraid she might not be as ready as she believes she is," Evie assumed.

"I know it's too much for me to think something like this when my big day is days away, but it's hard not to feel that something will go wrong," said Ben. "Mal hasn't exactly made it easy for me or for any of us."

"Just when you think you understand her, she makes you think again," Evie understood.

"I'm trying to be strong, Evie, but..." Ben paused again. "Never mind. I understand if you think I'm worrying too much."

Evie did think that, but she understood his reasons for thinking like this. Since the first time she turned into a dragon, Mal has been the very definition of unpredictable. It's not just about whether she's good or bad or doing good things for bad reasons or doing bad things for good reasons. It's also about how she tackles her relationships with the people in her circle. She's either being dangerously difficult on purpose or her personality constantly changes depending on how emotionally strenuous the situation.

"Ben, do you remember when we used to date?" Evie asked suddenly.

"You mean when I promised Auradon a new queen only for you to choose college?" Ben replied jokingly.

"Yeah, that," Evie laughed. "To think, I fell in love with you while I was dating Doug. I'm such a bad girl, aren't I?"

"You know I understand why you wanted to break us up. You wanted something different with your life," said Ben.

"When I said I didn't want the royal life that came with our relationship, I meant it. But that was the angry part of me talking. That wasn't the only reason I broke up with you," said Evie. "I broke up with you because I was afraid I would never be able to accept what becomes of me if we ever tied the knot. I know it sounds selfish, but you knew I was in a dark place when we dated."

"I know," Ben remembered. "What does this have to do with Mal?"

"I'm her best friend, Ben. I may not understand her fully, but I know her well enough to know how she feels about getting married. She's worried about how a married life would change her, how much it would affect her," said Evie. "Ben, the only way you can ease your worries, as well as hers, is to stand with her in front of the minister and say, I do, to her. An answer that only comes from within your heart."

Ben smiled in response. Evie seems to have given him the correct piece of advice.

"I guess you're right," said Ben.

"Of course I am," Evie boasted.

"I think the wedding is getting to your head, too," Ben said carefully.

"Maybe, but I'm doing this for you and for Mal," said Evie. "Speaking of the wedding, we have to talk about your tux."

"Oh, boy," Ben muttered.

This tux conversation is gonna take a long time, that's for sure. Ben is gonna try his best not to fall asleep.

* * *

After a long talk with Ben about his tux, Evie returns to her guest room to look over the other plans for the wedding. She opened the door and then closed it, all the while looking at her phone. When she finally looked up from her phone, she saw someone else in the room. It was Carlos, looking over the plans himself. He looks up from the papers as soon as she entered. When Evie saw that he was wearing her ring on his finger, and when he saw that she saw, it got a little awkward.

"Oh, hi," Evie greeted.

"H-Hi," Carlos greeted nervously.

"So, what do you think? About my plans?" Evie asked, referring to the papers.

"Well, a little over-the-top, but it definitely looks like a wedding for Mal and Ben," Carlos answered. "I just think maybe you shouldn't bombard it with too many flowers."

"Well, if you say so. I'll call Jane and tell her to lessen the number of flowers at the wedding by..." Evie turned to Carlos first. "25%?"

"I didn't know you were keeping track of numbers, but... sure," Carlos approved.

Evie calls Jane to tell her about the flowers. When Jane answered, Evie couldn't get a word through because of Jane's panicked fast-talking. Yet, it only annoys Evie instead of making her realize how much hard work she's putting the young magic user through.

_"Oh, my God! Evie! Uh... uh... if the topiary guy told you the dragon topiary's tail getting cut off, it wasn't me!" Jane shouted, stressed out._

"Jane, calm down. I'm only calling to tell you to round up all the flowers you gathered and get rid of 25% of them," said Evie.

_"Oh. Oh. Okay, okay, okay. Right on it, miss. I mean, ma'am. I mean, Evie," Jane replied._

Evie ends the call immediately.

"Some things never change, huh?" Evie commented.

"I called Jane earlier about the cider. She sounded so stressed," said Carlos. "You might want to consider hiring an assistant for her."

"I'll call Diego then," said Evie.

"Later," said Carlos. "Right now, just take a break. You've been working hard. The wedding is days away, but you can afford a few minutes of rest."

"Okay, fine. I'll sit down for ten minutes," said Evie.

"I was thinking maybe a half-hour, maybe an hour," said Carlos.

"Oh, and doing what?" Evie asked.

"Just resting, you know," Carlos said nervously and casually.

Evie stands next to Carlos and brushes up next to him, making him a little nervous. It's not that physical contact makes him nervous, it's that she keeps looking at the heart-shaped ruby ring he has on his finger. He could've just kept it in his pocket, but he chose to wear it.

"I'll be patient, I promise," Evie said.

"I thought wearing it would help," said Carlos. "So far, not so sure."

"Worried I'll say no?" Evie asked.

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now," said Carlos. "Let's just rest. Or rather, you should rest."

"If you'll join me," Evie teased.

Evie grabs Carlos' arm and drags him to the nearest couch. She sits down and drags him down with her, pulling his lips closer to her own. A simple and tender kiss turned into an even deeper, more intense kiss. Carlos is so overpowered by Evie's passionate kiss that she pushes him on his back, but he gladly fights back by trying to kiss just as passionately.

Before the kissing session could escalate, someone knocked on the door.

"Evie? Evie?" It was Dizzy.

Dizzy opens the door herself. She sees Carlos sitting on the couch by himself playing games (as well as putting Evie's ring in his pocket so Dizzy doesn't ask why he was wearing it), while Evie is looking over her plans for Mal's wedding. The two were acting like they weren't just kissing each other one second ago, simply because they didn't want Dizzy to suspect something.

And she didn't.

"Oh, hey Dizzy," Evie greeted casually.

"I just came here to tell you that Claudine and Taylor are here and they want to see you about their clothes for the wedding," said Dizzy. Looking at the white-haired tech prodigy, she greets him. "Hey, Carlos."

"Hey, Dizzy," Carlos greeted. "Is it just me or have you grown since the last time I saw you?"

"Carlos, we saw each other last summer, which was just a couple months ago," said Dizzy.

Carlos chuckled. He was just joking, obviously. Dizzy then laughed herself, followed by Evie.

"Oh, by the way, I got that little thing you asked for," said Carlos.

Carlos reached into his bag and pulled out a chemical of some sort. He gives to Dizzy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dizzy asked excitedly.

"Add it to your flower girl dress and it'll be smooth and sparkling like never before for a very, very long time," said Carlos.

"Oh, thank you, Carlos!" Dizzy thanked him.

Dizzy then hugs Carlos, who hugs her back. It made Evie happy to see that Carlos and Dizzy's relationship has grown from chemical traders to a older-brother-little-sister-like bond.

**Darn it, Dizzy! Evie and Carlos were really enjoying themselves just now. (Nvm I know it's the writer's fault! That is me, after all.)**

**As for Evie and Ben's talk about their past relationship, that was something for me, honestly. To be honest, I felt like I never explored Evie and Ben's love in Part 3 ("Ways To Be Wicked") to the fullest. Heck, I had to re-edit the flashback chapter (Chapter 8 of "Ways To Be Wicked") just to add a little scene where Evie is beginning to fall in love with Ben in spite of her relationship with Doug. I just felt like Evie and Ben deserve better closure to their doomed love story and I chose now to do it, all the while giving Ben a reason not to be nervous about being wed to Mal.**


	7. Jay: A Thief's Happy Ending, Part 2

**Let's get back to Jay, shall we? I promised progress in the Jonnie part of the story. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn**

**_To CarvieCamfia2_: I promise to do my best with the proposal.**

**_To Robyn_: Well, when I stop writing ship fics and focus on character development, I guess that helps with the writing. More or less. It's been a lot of fun, if challenging.**

**_To ChordOverstreetFan_: Well, thanks for your honesty, at least.**

In his guest room, Jay is staring at the ring box he left on the table. He still hasn't proposed to Lonnie. He wanted to do this before Mal and Ben's wedding day, but he can't find the courage. Once again, it surprises Jay how scared he is to ask something as simple as "Will you marry me?" Ben did it. Even Mal did (although that required a life-or-death situation). Surely, he can do it, too. _Why is it so hard_, he wondered.

Then the door opened. Coming in were Mal, Evie, and Carlos. Jay quickly hides the ring in his pocket.

"Was that an engagement ring you were hiding just now?" Evie asked.

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" Jay asked, pretending not to know.

"Cut the hot fudge, Jay. Carlos told us about the ring," said Mal.

"Sorry, man. Mal knew I was hiding something. What was I supposed to do? Let her give me another scar?" Carlos explained.

"Oh, I won't do that to you, Snowball," Mal said as she petted Carlos. "Not anymore, of course."

"And I'm guessing you guys are here to talk to me about the proposal," Jay guessed.

"Carlos said your were scared," said Evie. "Which is weird. Sure, we're all capable of fear, but this fear is different. Proposing to the woman you love, it's a whole different kind of scary."

"Let me ask you, Jay. Why exactly are you planning on proposing to Lonnie now?" asked Mal. "I mean, I don't have to go to college since I have my own island to rule, and Ben is, after all, the King. But what about you?"

"Well, Lonnie and I are getting out of college sooner than expected," said Jay. "She and I are starting our own professional R.O.A.R. team. She's the captain, of course. So, I thought that if she and I gonna do this, maybe we can do it under the same roof."

"Well, then go for it. If that's what you want, then just ask her," said Carlos.

"What if she says no?" asked Jay.

"Jay, you've proven to her that you're capable of commitment," said Evie.

"Yeah, I mean, you never cheated on her, right?" Mal asked.

"Well, I'd be a bad boyfriend if I did, right?" Jay replied.

"Then you're ready," said Mal. "She has no reason to say no. Well, except if she thinks it's too soon."

"Just ask her, Jay," said Evie. "If you do, I'll be your wedding planner."

"Uh, I don't know about that," Jay said.

"I went through the same thing, you know. I stole the ring and I didn't give it back to him because I was afraid I wasn't ready," said Mal. "But then I gave it back to him because I knew that as long as he's by my side, then I'll be ready for anything."

"Wow, you've learned so much from him, haven't you?" Jay replied, impressed by Mal's love lecture.

"You want to ask her before my wedding, right?" asked Mal.

"Definitely," Jay answered.

Mal said, "Then get your butt out there..."

Mal grabs Jay by the jacket, pulls him off the couch, and drags him towards the door.

"Get down on one knee, show her the ring..."

Mal opens the door, grabs the ring box from Jay's pocket, puts it in Jay's hand, and shoves him out of the room.

"And ask her," Mal finished.

Mal closes the door and locks it, preventing Jay from getting back inside.

"A bit pushy, don't you think?" Evie said.

"Don't we all need a push whenever we're scared?" Mal responded.

"Not a literal push," said Carlos.

"We're his best friends. We can give any type of push," said Mal.

* * *

Jay heads to Auradon Prep, where Lonnie was. She was taking a trip down memory lane in the amphitheater. She had a sword in her hand and she was doing some moves with it. The composure and grace in Lonnie's style, it's one of the reasons why Jay would've accepted her to the R.O.A.R. immediately if it wasn't for "R.O.A.R. teams can only be comprised of men" rule.

"Hey, Jay," Lonnie greeted.

"Hey," Jay greeted, trying to sound confident.

"You here to take a trip down memory lane, too?" Lonnie asked.

"Actually, I came to see you, to ask... talk... to you something," said Jay. "But... I suppose being here makes me feel a little nostalgic."

"I can't ever thank you enough for making me captain of the team," said Lonnie. "I wouldn't be where I am now in my life if it wasn't for you."

"Fighting pirates on the Isle. Dancing together at Cotillion. Two life-threatening wars. Yeah, life's been pretty for both of us," Jay commented casually.

"Yeah, well, we have you and your friends to thank for that," said Lonnie. "I don't mean for that to sound offensive. I'm just saying..."

"Life's been colorful, for better or worse, because of us," Jay understood.

"We almost lived a different life, you know," said Lonnie.

"Well, we can thank Eleanor that this new world wasn't created," said Jay. "It just sucks we didn't get to know her better."

"I know," said Lonnie. "But I like to think she has always been who she is. She just left out the part about not being paralyzed and being the Enchantress' daughter."

"I hate to imagine living in world where I don't remember you," said Jay.

"I'm sure fate would have us cross paths regardless of which world we live in," Lonnie said positively.

"So, you believe it's fate, maybe even destiny, that we end up together," said Jay.

"I would believe so," said Lonnie.

"Me, too," said Jay. "I mean, I know I'm the type of guy who would just go from woman to woman and be terrible at commitment. But after our first Cotillion together, I've had to rethink my love life. You really helped me become better. I stopped becoming the adventurous lover and became, well, someone worthy of being someone's lover. Yours."

Lonnie smiled. Jay was starting to feel even more nervous, he sucked it up and decided to go for it.

"So, about that thing I wanted to ask you," said Jay. "I know this is sudden and kinda reckless, but... I really wanted to ask you. I really wanted to ask you this for a long time. Well, not a very long time. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. I've been trying to find the right time to ask you about this..."

"Jay," Lonnie interrupted. "Please say a sentence that doesn't have the words, _ask you_."

"Lonnie, will you marry me?" Jay asked quickly and impulsively, having succumbed to his nervousness.

Realizing his blunder, Jay quickly takes out the ring box and opens it. He was still scolding himself for mucking this up, but now he was more concerned about what she's going to say.

"First of all, I've known since our awkward conversation a few days ago," said Lonnie.

"Yeah, I was pretty obvious, wasn't I?" Jay admitted.

"And second, my answer," said Lonnie. "Shi."

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"It's Chinese for _yes_," said Lonnie.

Lonnie quickly kisses Jay on the lips, further making it clear what her answer is. While they kiss, Jay takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Lonnie's finger. After this, the two put their arms around each other as they continued kissing.

"You were scared to ask, weren't you?" Lonnie asked.

"Oddly enough, a gang of pirates scares me more than asking you to marry me," Jay admitted.

"Well, you conquered your fear," said Lonnie.

**About time, Jay. About time. Well, that makes two engaged couples in this story (although Mal and Ben are an engaged couple to be married soon, but still... they count).**

**For the next chapter, we'll balance some Bal with some moments with the Hook siblings. Stay tuned.**


	8. Mal: Who I Am, Part 3

**In this chapter, we're gonna continue Mal's story with Uma and her crew. But I don't mind adding more Bal moments. We got a long way to go before the wedding, so I'm gonna try to sprinkle as much Bal as I can. They're the Descendants universe's #1 couple, after all. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CarvieCamfia2, DragonEmperor999, Robyn**

**_To CarvieCamfia2 and Robyn_: Well, the Core Four (Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos) started all this, and their friendship shapes everything happens in their lives. I love to give their bond a lot of attention.**

_Three years ago..._

_Mal had just left Auradon Prep, having left a note behind for her now ex-boyfriend Carlos to explain her absence. After the crisis involving his father's power and what it did to the entire school, Mal couldn't stay with him. Believing her infectious influence and presence has worsened his life, she thinks it's best for them to break up so he can find someone else better. She left a "P.S." on the letter that would hint him to who is the right girl for him._

_But before she returns to the Isle of the Lost, she makes a little detour. Once again, she visits the grave of CJ Hook, who is shrunken and sleeping inside a coffin shrunk with her. Mal sat close to the burial spot and hangs her head, thinking a lot of negative thoughts._

_"Still sleeping?" Mal joked. "You know, you once told me that I'm an even worse villain than my mom. Well, you were right for the wrong reasons. My will to take a life, regardless of reason, be it good or bad, that's not why. No, I'm the worst villain simply because of existing. Ever since I was born, I have been nothing but a bad influence to everyone in my life. Proof? Carlos. Believe it or not, he and I dated. Isn't that crazy? Am I as insane as you for even trying to get into a relationship with him? You'd say yes, but then I'd say that it's not insane to love. And I do love him, so much that I wanted to be with him. But I guess it was insane of me to even do that. Isn't that funny to you? I bet you'd be laughing now."_

_Mal laughs like a crazy person due to conflicting emotions and the fact that she's talking to a tiny slumbering pirate in a coffin buried beneath the grass. But mostly the first thing._

_"I suppose you think it's offensive to speak to some crazy about dealing with being crazy," Mal continued. "But you acknowledged it yourself. You're insane, CJ, but that doesn't mean you're a completely irredeemable person. I guess I just need advice on insanity from the mistress of insanity. I never needed to be to be living toxin to anyone around me, but it's gotten worse and worse no matter how hard I try to make it all better. I don't even have to be bad to poison the people I love. I just have to be a part of their lives and their lives will feel like hell. Can you imagine the damage I can do if I meant to hurt everyone? I'd have to be crazier than you to even try that again."_

_Mal gets up and leaves, thinking she's wasted her time talking about her state of mind to a sleeping pirate._

_"If I had the chance to help you, CJ, I would take it, more or less," said Mal. "Living on the Isle, it has messed with your head in ways that not even I can imagine. I thought you were just a punk obsessed with dramatic entrances. But you're worse than that. If only there was a way to change that. Your brother, probably."_

* * *

At the Enchanted Lake, Mal and Ben are having a little pre-wedding date, eating strawberries and pastries together. They did not just come here to spend time together. They came here to talk about their honeymoon. After their wedding, they will finally get to take a much-needed break from their royal duties. Ben's parents will be in charge of Auradon while they're busing resting and relaxing. But first, they need to think of where they will spend their honeymoon.

"Well, if you don't want to travel the Borderlands, where do you want to spend our honeymoon?" asked Ben.

"I was thinking maybe... sailing," said Mal.

"You mean you want to travel the uncharted islands," Ben guessed. "I have noticed your curiosities about them."

"Well, it's what I want," said Mal. "I guess I'm just feeling very adventurous. But I still want us to have a good time."

"So, two to three weeks on the high seas is your idea of a honeymoon?" Ben questioned. "I suppose there's some fun to it."

"Am I sounding too demanding?" Mal asked.

"Not that much," Ben said honestly. "Okay, how about this? I surprise you at the wedding."

"Last minute surprise, huh? I'm tempted to pass, but my heart tells me to accept," said Mal. "Okay, Your Royal Highness, surprise me."

With their plans sorta settled, the two focus on smiling at each other while eating their strawberries. Mal suddenly stopped. The strawberry in her hand remained in her hand for a long time. Her eyes face the waters, cliffs, and trees of the Enchanted Lake. The look on her face means that she is either feeling introspective or just simply perturbed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Three years. Can you believe it's been that long?" Mal responded.

"Nostalgic?" Ben guessed.

"Pretty much," Mal answered honestly.

"Well, you are wearing the same dress you wore on our first date," said Ben.

"I guess I just wanted to remind myself where it all started," said Mal. "You and me. Out here. At the Enchanted Lake. Me wearing this stupid dress."

"I was under a love spell for most of the time, remember?" Ben playfully mentioned.

"I know," Mal laughed. "But I like to think that, love spell of not, you were still being you. Your feelings for me were just amplified a thousand fold."

"I guess song was definitely too much," Ben admitted.

"Well, don't be embarrassed. You were already falling in love with me," said Mal. "Besides, I was the one who was really embarrassed that day. I mean, singing to me in front of the entire school, it just felt so humiliating, well, until Coronation."

"I know the beginning of our history is quite eventful, but why are you thinking about this?" asked Ben. He holds her hand and says, "Our future is what matters now, not the past. We have both been waiting for this for a long time."

"I just can't believe we're finally here," said Mal. "After all I've done, the good and the bad, it's just hard to believe this is coming true."

"Believe it. I do," Ben smiled.

"Believe me, I believe it, too," Mal smiled back. "Sometimes, I just don't think I deserve my happily ever after."

"You've forgiven yourself, haven't you?" Ben asked.

"I have, but forgiving myself is not the same as forgetting," said Mal. "There will always be even a tiny piece of self-doubt in me. It's just reality, Ben. I've learned to embrace it."

"If Uma and her crew have learned from their two-year exile, then you have nothing to worry about," said Ben.

"Speaking of Uma and her crew, I still have to make sure they have learned," said Mal. "Which means I'll have to cut our date short."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Harry and CJ are heading into Auradon City for a little brother-sister time. Uma will most likely be following them," said Mal.

"You've been spying on them?" Ben asked.

"Can't afford to be lax around them," said Mal. "Besides, there are two broken hearts that need mending."

"Uma and Harry?" asked Ben.

"They're obsessed with each other. They just need to channel that obsession into something pure," said Mal. "And I'm gonna help them, whether they like it or not. You'll probably say, forcing them to each other is pushy and unnecessary. But they deserve love just as much as everyone does."

Ben smiles at her. While seeing him smile is a pleasing sight, Mal wants to know why he's smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"After you lied to us about what happened to CJ at the Sea of Storms, I thought you would never learn your lesson about grudges. But you showed me that can learn," Ben said proudly. "Reuniting CJ with her brother Harry. Trying to redeem, Uma. I'm proud of you."

"Well, as it turns out, you can teach a dragon new tricks," said Mal.

* * *

At Auradon City, Uma sits on a bench in the middle of the city, hiding her face behind a magazine she bought just for the sake of hiding her face behind it. She was spying on CJ and Harry. The two wanted to get out of the castle (they feel like prisoners there). As of right now, they haven't done anything but talk to each other by the fountain. From the looks on their faces, their conversation was not a happy one. CJ is distressed and Harry is concerned. Uma had to keep her face hidden as she listened in.

"It will be fine, sis," said Harry.

"No, it's not," said CJ. "I can't take it anymore, Harry."

"We've been over this for the past couple of years," said Harry.

"True, but I'm nowhere close to feeling dandy," said CJ. "Despite all that magic we stumbled across, ignoring them was the _right_ thing to do or whatever trash-saying Sophie chucks at us."

"Is my presence by your side not enough comfort?" asked Harry.

"You know I always welcome your company, my dear brother," said CJ.

CJ holds Harry's hook and pokes him in the nose with it. Uma really wanted to throw up right now.

"Hey, CJ!" Someone called.

That voice sounded familiar. Uma lowers the magazine a bit so she can see if it really was who she thought it is. And, indeed, it was. It was the soon-to-be-Queen-of-Auradon Mal. This time, she's not hiding her wedding dress under a jacket. She's wearing her typical purple, leather-made "Queen of the Isle" attire. _I'm surprised she hasn't started dressing up like a queen_, Uma thought humorously. To think, Mal will be the type of queen who won't give a damn about what she wears in public, be it a dress or a leather jacket.

Uma had to use a group of three to hide herself, and then she remembered that Mal can sense magic. Mal would already know of her presence here. _Dammit_, Uma cursed.

"You two snuck out on me," Mal scolded.

"Well, it was getting cramped in the castle. Harry and I thought we would help ourselves to some chocolate smoothies," said CJ.

"But we haven't bought any," said Harry.

"Well, smoothies are on me," said Mal. "But first, CJ, we need to have a serious talk, just the two of us. Do you mind if I borrow your sister, Harry?"

"I don't need his permission," said CJ. "I'll go."

Mal and CJ walk away together to buy some chocolate smoothies for themselves and for Harry. As she walked, Mal turned her face around halfway, making sure Uma can see her. When she saw the aqua-haired sea witch looking, Mal winked at her. It took a while, but Uma got the message.

Mal only wanted to get CJ away from Harry so Uma can finally make her move.

Throwing the magazine away (it was about cosmetics anyway, so she has no need for it), Uma slowly walks towards her first mate. Harry sits down at the fountain, clearly thinking about his sister. He saw Uma in his peripheral vision, and while he did not ignore her, he did choose not to look at her.

"You followed me," Harry started.

"We need to talk," said Uma.

"You're my captain, but you don't command me outside the ship," said Harry.

"Wow, that boat trip really changed you," said Uma.

"But it hasn't changed you," said Harry.

Uma stops with the gentle act and cuts to the chase. "For Poseidon's sake, Harry! I'm trying to apologize."

"But do you mean with all your heart?!" Harry shouted accusingly.

The shouting attracted the nearby crowd's attention. Expect Uma and Harry to be on the internet very soon. Kids these days love to record whatever's interesting, even if it's none of their business.

"It's been two years, Harry. Can't we just forget about this?" Uma asked angrily.

"That you felt no remorse in letting my sister die in front of me?" Harry retorted. "And even if I could forgive you, I cannot force myself upon you, not again."

"I'm not asking you to obey me. I'm asking you to talk to me," said Uma. "Harry, all I ever want is... is... is you, okay? I always have. I just didn't know how to make this serious. But I would try it if you would let me back into your life."

"You heart is all I ever wanted, Uma. Always. But commitment to you has proven to be poisonous to my life," said Harry.

"We had two years of opportunity to have this talk, but you won't give it to me," said Uma. She coiled her pinky around Harry's hook and said, "This. This used to be something between us. What happened?"

"It ended due to your inconsiderateness," Harry growled.

"What are you so afraid of?" Uma asked.

"I am not afraid!" Harry denied.

"Then why do I hear it in your voice and see it on the twitch in your lip?" Uma accused.

Refusing to be further accused of being afraid, Harry leaves Uma. The young sea witch can only fight the urge to scream and the urge to break down emotionally as she glares at the bystanders watching. They did the wise thing and went about their business.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and CJ have bought their chocolate smoothies. CJ held on to the third cup that she's gonna give to Harry. CJ clearly loves this drink. Mal did introduce it to her two years ago, when she gave it to her as a peace offering. CJ thought it was poisoned at first, but the peace offering proved to be have brought her a slight peace of mind.

"CJ, what exactly were you and Harry talking about?" Mal asked curiously. "Did something go wrong with your journey?"

"So many things," CJ said nonchalantly.

"But..." Mal demanded her to be honest.

"All my life, everyone's called me insane," said CJ. "And I knew they were right. But I thought that with Harry, I can forget about it."

"But something happened," Mal guessed.

"A lot," said CJ. "Oh, crocodiles... are you really gonna make me tell you?"

"Express your feelings, you'll feel at least a little bit better afterwards," said Mal. "Trust me. It's helped me, more or less."

"A few months after we sailed off, Harriet was becoming Claudine-level judgmental about my bond with Harry," CJ started. "She called us soft, weak, saps, etc. Of course you expect her not to change so quickly. All she ever did on that boat trip is fight Uma for the captain's title and locking lips with lover-boy Anthony. I tried to ignore her, to focus on what's important. But then I... I lost control."

"You tried to kill her?" Mal guessed.

"I had no clue what took over my mind then. I can comprehend anger, but this was different," said CJ. "Our fight resulted tossed up both overboard. I nearly left her fate to be decided by two hungry sharks. But then Harry's voice made me see reason. Harriet and I were lucky to have returned to the ship without so much as a bite mark."

"I understand the feeling, CJ," said Mal. "Not being able to control your own sanity, to lose yourself and commit such dark actions you would only think of but not act upon."

"You think yourself insane, Mal?" asked CJ.

"In a way, but it's the same for both of us," said Mal. "Your own mind is an erratically unpredictable roller coaster, CJ. But that's what you have friends and family for."

"Family, I get. But friends?" CJ said doubtfully.

"Well, that's why I called a certain someone to remind you of the concept of friendship," said Mal.

Mal makes a left and CJ follows. Standing by the window of a hat shop is Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier. One bridge that still needs mending is the friendship between Freddie and CJ. But exile by sailing had to happen because CJ is too dangerous to stay in Auradon without a little journey to soften her soul.

"Sorry to show up so late, but I had a job to take care of at Bayou De Orleans," said Freddie.

"What, do you run a voodoo shop?" CJ joked.

"A hat shop?" Mal joked.

The three girls laughed together.

"Head of a prestigious book club," Freddie confessed. "I thought I could spare one more day since the wedding isn't until the end of the week. We had to talk about a very big book yesterday, and I mean _big_ book. Took me almost a month to finish reading. But here I am."

"Book club, huh? Sounds boring," said CJ.

"Ever tried reading a book yourself? It's not that bad, really," said Freddie. "Maybe I can introduce you to one."

"I don't know. I might fall asleep," CJ replied playfully.

"You know what, CJ, why don't you and Freddie hang out?" Mal suggested. "I'll give the smoothie to Harry."

CJ hands Harry's smoothie over to Mal before walking off with Freddie. Last time they saw each other, they were barely on the way of becoming true friends. Mal and Ben's wedding gives them to the opportunity to catch up and forge a true friendship, not a commander-minion relationship (CJ's fault, due to her love of being in charge).

Just as Freddie and CJ were almost out of sight, Harry had just caught up to Mal. She quickly gave him his smoothie. He took a sip.

"Delicious," said Harry.

"It sure is," Mal agreed.

"Where's my sister gone?" asked Harry.

"Catching up with Freddie. You know, trying to be real friends this time after CJ mucked up their partnership years ago," said Harry.

"Ah, yes. He treated her like an underling instead of an equal," Harry remembered.

"Look, Harry, before you say anything, I asked CJ to come with me because I knew Uma was following you two," said Mal. "And now I'm gonna ask, did you two talk?"

"Define _talk_," Harry dismissed.

"Harry," Mal scolded. "The truth, now. I want to hear from you this time, not from Uma."

Harry gave in and confessed. "She accused me of being afraid of reconnection and commitment."

"And judging from that somber look in your eyes, you are afraid," said Mal. "Why are you afraid, Harry? I can tell that you still want Uma's love. She wants yours back so bad. What keeps you from giving it to her?"

"My love for her... obsession... whatever it was, it ruined me," Harry said gravely and dramatically. "I allowed myself to fall under her spell because I could not stop throwing myself at her like a fish to a hook. My loyalty to her almost cost me CJ. My sister, she has helped me see that there is more to my life than just Uma. I cannot allow myself to be blinded by Uma's influence."

"You're afraid you would be obsessed with her all over again, afraid that you'll abandon CJ again," Mal realized. "That's why you choose CJ over Uma."

"And you think it's possible for me to choose both?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, you love your sister. That's the best thing that can ever happen to you. But you also love Uma and you want to spend your entire life with her," said Mal. "It is possible for you to have your sister and your true love at the same time. You just have to try again with Uma and never forget that you are no longer her puppet. You can keep your free will and still be with her, Harry. Don't be so silly."

* * *

Back at Beast Castle, Jane is running through the halls with several rolled up papers in one hand and a phone in the other. She was constantly dropping the papers so she has to constantly bend down and pick them up, all the while staying on the phone because it was an urgent call. Urgent, because she was put in charge by Evie of the decoration staff to ensure that the wedding looks perfect for Mal and Ben.

"No, don't make the flowers wilt. Evie wants black and purple flowers that are very much alive," Jane said, talking a very fast rate. "And make sure to tie little blue strings around the doves. Don't ask me. It's the councilor's decision. I just do her bidding... I mean, follow her orders. Sorry, but I gotta go. Healthy flowers! And don't forget to tell my mom about the doves!"

Jane walked into Ben's office and puts down papers. She bends her knees, puts her hands on top of her knees, and tries to catch her breath.

"Evie wearing you out?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but don't tell her I said that," said Jane.

"But I can talk to her if it would help you," said Ben.

"No, Ben. Just don't, please. I know I'm risking my energy and sanity by being Evie's assistant wedding planner, but I also want this wedding to be perfect for you and Mal," said Jane. "All the sweat and tears will be worth it in the end."

"I would express concern, but I would rather say that you're a great friend, Jane," said Ben.

"Thank you," said Jane. "So, what do you need from me?"

"I want to plan a surprise for Mal," said Ben.

**Harry and Uma's love story will be continued in a future chapter. I'm not exactly the best or the most confident in writing a Huma love story, but that's because it's easier to write about them while they were in their "question and rejection" phase. Just trying my best here. I'm feeling just as stressed as Jane here when it comes to love stories.**


	9. Carlos: Violets are Red, Part 2

**Back to Carlos. Remember when Evie talked to Ben about their past romance? Well, Carlos is about to have a similar situation here. A simple story like this gives me a lot of room to simply focus on relationships (friendship, rivalry, or romance). Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following user for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, regishale2007, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn**

**_To regishale2007_: No, there's only more story left in the series, a Part 7. Hey, thanks for commenting on Mal's development. Yeah, she's changed A LOT. From lost to evil to chaotic neutral to good girl... it's been a wild ride for Mal.**

Carlos was sitting on a wooden bench just outside of Auradon Prep. The place gives him a lot of memories and he thought it could help with his dilemma. He's still wearing Evie's ring, thinking about when he wants to propose to her. She's getting out of college early and he's practically working already at FutureTech, not to mention he already bought her a castle to live in. And since they both clearly want to stay with each other for the rest of their lives, marriage seems to be all that's left to complete their happily ever after. Yet, he hesitates.

_Jay sucked it up and proposed to Lonnie so why can't I_, Carlos wondered.

Carlos' contemplation was interrupted when someone familiar decided to sit next to him. This someone had blonde hair, a red coat, and wore Neverland's maps as leggings.

"Hey, Snow for Brains," CJ greeted.

"Hey," Carlos greeted awkwardly.

"Memory lane excursion?" CJ guessed, looking at Auradon Prep.

"No, but it might as well be," said Carlos.

"Afraid you'll get bombarded by fans and potential admirers inside?" CJ asked.

Carlos chuckled a little. "Well, I may be in college level, but I am still 18."

"You could be dating a high school senior and no one would bat an eye," CJ mocked.

After sharing a brief laugh, it became silent. CJ twiddled her digits together in a very awkward manner, while Carlos continued to look at Evie's ring. The fact that they were talking to each other, it was what was making the silence more awkward than it should be.

"Why are we talking to each other?" CJ wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Carlos answered honestly.

"We had that one talk before my two-year sail. Granted, all we did was talk about the weather and how Mal messed both of us up, but still," said CJ. "Just because we both had a vision of us... dating... in a new world."

"Still weird, huh?" Carlos said. "I expected you to be dating Jay instead. I mean, you like him, don't you?"

"Well, he's off the market. His girlfriend, Mulan's little girl, had just become his fiance," said CJ.

"I'm glad he finally proposed. He deserves happiness," Carlos said, feeling proud of the ex-thief. "But so do you, CJ. Maybe, one day, you'll find love too."

"Are you suggesting we make that vision a reality?" CJ said flirtatiously.

"Uh..." Carlos sweats with embarrassment.

"I'm kidding," CJ laughed. "My brother's love is all I need for now. Plus, I know you're spoken for."

"Wa-Wha-What do you mean?" Carlos stuttered.

"The ring," CJ answered.

Carlos once again look at Evie's ring. Figures it would be a dead giveaway, as Evie never took off the ring since he gave it to her. And, of course, no one but a few knows that Carlos gave it to her as a gift. So, if anyone saw Carlos wear her ring, there can only be one conclusion.

"So, you and the blue-loving narcissist, huh?" CJ questioned. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I knew you had a crush on her back on the Isle. You always did have those lovey-dovey puppy dog eyes every time you look at her."

Since Mal erased everyone's memories of the old world (most of them, at least), CJ doesn't know about Evie and Carlos' love... until today.

"She gave me the ring so I can return it to her, but to propose to her with it," Carlos explained.

"Still as shy as ever, are you?" CJ mocked.

"Still as patronizing as ever?" Carlos mocked in return.

"Well, uh, I'm not really the best at giving love advice, especially considering who my brother is, but all I can say is..." CJ briefly pats Carlos on the shoulder. "Good luck. If you two are crazy about each other, then just go for it."

After one more pat to the shoulder, CJ decides to leave Carlos alone. The blonde pirate appeared embarrassed of herself as she walked away. Carlos was just confused by her showing up. As CJ mentioned, they had that one talk after the Wishing Well fiasco, which was too awkward to be considered casual. Why CJ decided to talk to him now just to walk away a few seconds later, Carlos will never know. She's almost as unpredictable as Mal.

Speaking of Mal...

"Aren't you two such good friends?" She teased. She was hiding behind a six-foot-tall bush the whole time, listening in.

"Did she come here because of you?" asked Carlos.

"No, that was all her," said Mal. "I was gonna talk to her, but I saw her following you."

"All she and I have in common is that we had a vision about being... close... in an alternate world," said Carlos.

"You mean _dating_," Mal teased, pretending not to know what's in Carlos' vision.

"Regardless, that's all I got. I don't know why else she would talk to me like we're friends," said Carlos.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. CJ needs as much support as she can get. Right now, she only has Harry, Freddie, and me. The more friends, the better," said Mal. "And let's be honest here. You're the best in being a true friend among all of us."

Carlos never liked being overestimated in the friendship department, but he is flattered that everyone thought of him as a good friend.

"So, you still haven't proposed to Evie?" Mal asked. "Jay's proposed to Lonnie. Your turn, Snowball."

"I was part of the group lecture telling Jay to swallow his fear. But now I feel like a hypocrite," said Carlos.

"Afraid you're not ready?" Mal asked.

"I think I'm afraid this won't last forever," Carlos confessed.

"Carlos, you and Evie are undoubtedly soulmates," Mal said. "I like to think the universe has been working to put you two together."

"Does that involve our breakup?" Carlos mentioned.

Mal appeared taken aback by what he just said. Carlos quickly expressed regret on his face. He looked away from her, afraid of how she would react.

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized.

"No, don't. Just because I'm marrying Ben, it doesn't mean I want to forget that _we_ happened," said Mal.

"To think, we broke up because of the magic I inherited from my father," Carlos said sadly. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if literally anyone else had been father?"

"Often, actually," Mal confessed. "There was a time when I dreamed you were my happily ever after."

Carlos summons a little red glow on his hand. Even after the war with Uma ended, he chose to keep his magic. Over time, he learned to control his emotions to the point where he can only lose control if his anger is at its worst. And there is no way he'll ever be that angry, unless another war breaks out, so he has nothing to worry about. Just for fun, he reshaped the red glow floating over his hand into Dude's face.

"Cute," said Mal.

"I spent the whole month after our breakup missing you, cursing my father's name, and wondering what could've been if I had never possessed this kind of magic," said Carlos.

"So, you're not scared about being ready. You're scared that something the universe might try to break your heart again," said Mal.

"After Jane... and you... I'm trying to be strong for Evie," said Carlos. "But she's asking me to ask her the very question that will bind us together... forever... and that's, like, forever."

"Carlos, look at me," said Mal. "If the universe conspires against anyone, it's me. After what I did to you and to everyone when I became evil, I didn't deserve a happy ending of any kind. But look where I am now. Despite the lies, betrayals, and compromises I had to go through to get here, I feel... I know... I deserve it. Ben and I, always meant to be, just like you and Evie. If I can find happiness after suffering so much, then you can, too. You ask Evie the big question, your connection with her lasts for more than forever."

"Ignoring the impossibility of something being longer than forever... I guess you're right," said Carlos.

"I know," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos on the cheek, and then disappears in purple smoke. After brief coughing, Carlos gets off the bench and makes his way back to the castle. He feels motivated to propose to Evie, but now he has to think about when.

* * *

Carlos walks all the way back to Beast Castle so he can rest and think on a comfy couch or bed. Just as he was seconds away from the front door, someone came running out of it. It was the daughter of Fairy God Mother, Jane. She bolted out of the castle and ran into him, dropping all the large scrolls she was holding. Instead of apologizing for not looking where she's going, she hastily picks up all the scrolls.

Carlos decides to help.

"Uh, Jane," Carlos spoke.

"Not now, Carlos," Jane interrupted, panicked and stressed. "Evie wants me to ensure that the decorating crew don't mix up the flowers and mess up the chairs. I also have to help Ben with a surpr-ri-ri... oh, you didn't hear that from me."

"I can keep a secret," Carlos promised. He massages Jane's shoulders and says, "If you calm down."

Jane was breathing in and out very quickly, unable to relax. She slows down a little, but she is still inhaling and exhaling too quickly. Carlos picks up the last scroll on the ground and returns it slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want a break?" Carlos asked, concerned about his ex's stress.

"I wish, but I have a job... jobs... to do," said Jane.

"I just hate seeing you so worked up over so much work," said Carlos.

"Always the good friend, aren't you?" Jane replied.

"I'm just being me. Me who's worried you're letting Evie boss you around," said Carlos.

"I'm glad you're worried, but I want to do this," said Jane. "If it was your wedding, I'd do the same."

"Well... I'd need a bride first," Carlos said, hiding the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you haven't found someone new. You're a sweet guy, Carlos. Any girl who dates you is a lucky girl" said Jane.

Carlos is again flattered and embarrassed. Everyone speaks of him highly, both as a lover and as a friend. He only does what he does for his friends and tries to be the best boyfriend he can be, no matter which girl he dates.

"Jane!"

That was Evie, rushing out of the door to say something to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend (one of them, to be specific).

"I need to make a quick alteration to the aisle," said Evie. "Oh, hey, Carlos. Can you turn your back for a minute, please."

Evie quickly grabs the scroll with the aisle plans and uses Carlos' back as a flat surface for her to be able to draw on the paper. After she was finished, she rolls up the paper and gives it back to Jane. Jane quickly runs away to do what both Evie and Ben told her to do.

"You don't have to be so bossy to her, you know," Carlos said to his girlfriend.

"I don't hear her complaining," said Evie.

"Are you so blinded by your need to create the perfect wedding for Mal?" Carlos questioned. "First, you threaten her if she hurts me, and now you exhaust her with all these tasks."

"Carlos, honey, what do you take me for? Wicked? Cruel?" Evie pouted.

Carlos shakes his head and says, "I love you, you know."

"Oh, I do," said Evie.

Evie kisses Carlos. One quick smooch after another. After about fifteen quick kisses, Carlos hides his hand behind his back as he hangs his head in perturbation.

"What is it?" asked Evie.

Carlos answers with a question. "Do you believe in destiny, Evie?"

"Of course," Evie answered. "Having doubts about yours?"

"Not if you don't," said Carlos.

"Worried history will repeat itself?" Evie asked.

"Huh?" Carlos reacted.

"Jane. Mal. Your history with love is, and there's no way I can sugarcoat this, pretty messy," said Evie. "But don't forget. My love life is the same. Doug. Ben. I wanted to make it work with them so badly, but I let my problems and their problems destroy my spirit. But with you, Carlos, I don't intend to let the bad stuff stand in our way. I gave you my ring because I made my decision. I'm just being patient."

"Can you handle waiting for two years like Mal and Ben?" Carlos joked.

"We're young, Carlos," Evie answered with a smile.

Evie kisses Carlos one more time before walking back inside to continue her job as the wedding planner. Carlos twirled Evie's ring on his finger as he smiled non-stop. Every time he doubted the existence of destiny, Evie is always there to make him believe in destiny.

**Okay, for humor's sake, this chapter is basically "Carlos and every girl he's been with romantically" (Yes, CJ counts because the new world DID happen, even if Mal had everyone believing it was just a vision). But hey, I like to address specific things when I want to. Carlos' chaotic love life in my series, that's something worth talking about.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**


	10. Mal: Who I Am, Part 4

**Remember that little cliffhanger in "A Whole New World"? Well, this is simply to revisit a key plot point from the last story. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmpoeror999, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn**

_Fifteen years ago..._

_A 5-year-old Mal was reading a fairy tale story. It was the story of Aladdin. She was already at the climactic battle between Jafar and Aladdin. When Mal read that Jafar turned himself into a snake, she thought it was cool. But then Aladdin tricked Jafar into turning himself into a genie, therefore imprisoning himself into the lamp. Growing up with a villain for a mother, she did not like happy endings for heroes. She closed the book in disappointment._

_"Enjoying yourself, Mal, dear?" asked Maleficent._

_"Heroes are so annoying, Mommy," said Mal. "I think I know why you and the other villains hate them."_

_"Ugh, tell me about it," Maleficent agreed._

_"But, Mommy," Mal said thoughtfully._

_"What is it, dearie?" asked Maleficent._

_"It's about love," said Mal. "Heroes always use that feeling to explain everything."_

_"Bleh, love," Maleficent gagged. "Don't think too hard on it, my nasty little girl. Love is a weakness. We don't ever allow ourselves to feel it."_

_"So, I can't fall in love when I grow up?" asked Mal._

_"Oh, by the devils, no," Maleficent said, dreading to imagine her daughter being in love. "We are villains, Mal. We care about only one thing. Getting what we want. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday I am gonna find a way out of this island. When I do, everyone in Auradon will pay for locking us up here."_

_"Ooh, revenge!" Mal cheered like the little girl she is._

_"Yes, my sweet little dragonling," Maleficent said, smiling at her daughter._

_"But didn't you fall in love, Mommy?" asked Mal. "I mean, isn't that how babies are born?"_

_"Oh, you're too young to understand," said Maleficent. "Evil love is a more complicated concept. Point is, we don't allow ourselves to fall under love's curse. It makes us soft, makes us weak, makes us do good things. You don't want to be good, do you?"_

_Maleficent looked at her daughter in a rather threatening way instead of pretending to. Mal was kinda afraid, but then again, her mother is the almighty Maleficent. Everyone is afraid of her._

_"N-N-No, I don't," Mal answered._

_"Good girl," Maleficent said, patting her daughter on top of the head._

* * *

Uma returned to The Lost Revenge after to think for herself alone. She couldn't stay in the castle, what with Freddie messing with Lonnie, Dizzy's non-stop excitement for the wedding, Mal eyeing everyone like a human security camera, Evie bossing Jane around (Uma doesn't pity Jane; she's just annoyed by Evie's endless talking), and - worst of all - Harry paying attention to CJ only. Uma had hoped two years on the seas would help Harry mellow out of his grudge. Judging by their previous "conversation" in the center of Auradon City, he hasn't.

So, Uma can only find solace in her own ship. Mal was kind enough to leave the treasure inside alone (although, some of the potions were confiscated, just in case). Two years of sailing, a dozen uncharted islands explored, and they come away with quite the loot. Five treasure chests, a few golden trinkets, and even some abandoned silverware.

"Quite the load we hauled, huh?"

Uma drew her sword and turned around quickly upon hearing the first word of that sentence, feeling quite jumpy today. It was just CJ, though. Should this be described as a fortunate or unfortunate moment, no one can tell. Uma kept her sword in her hand, just in case.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun with Harry?" Uma said bitterly.

"Define fun?" CJ questioned.

"Oh, aren't you two just cute?" Uma said sarcastically.

"Ben says that, as far as brothers and sisters go, Harry and I are just like everyone else," said CJ.

"I bet he was too polite to mention that you two are too close for your own good," Uma criticized.

"Okay, so what if I'm intruding on the trademarked pinky-around-hook act? It's not like you're his girlfriend," said CJ.

Uma's hand shook as she tried to resist moving the tip of the sword close at CJ. But since her sword against CJ is what drove her and Harry apart, she controlled herself. She actually put her sword back in the scabbard. Besides, she still has her magic hair, should she need it.

"What do you want, CJ?" asked Uma.

"Believe it or not, you and my brother back to doing the pinky-around-hook act," CJ answered.

"You actually want me with your brother? You're rich," Uma dismissed.

"He wants you, Uma. He still wants you. Like a pirate to treasure, he can't resist you," said CJ.

"Really? Because he's done a great job ignoring me for the past two years," Uma said angrily.

"You're not the one who has to watch him across the room every night," said CJ. "Ignoring you, it makes him feel like his heart is sinking rock bottom."

"And you care?" Uma questioned.

"I love my brother, Uma," CJ said, feeling shocked herself that she can say the L word so easil now. "Of course, I care about how he feels. I don't like you, and you don't like me. I know we would rather try to slice each other's hands off than be as thick as thieves, but this is about Harry."

"Are you expecting me to buy this good girl ruse, CJ?" Uma questioned, unconvinced.

"Hey, I'm not buying it either," said CJ. "But I can't help it. You think I like seeing Harry miserable?"

"So, what? You should be talking to him, not me," said Uma.

"I know, but you're the one who's truly in the way of your own happiness," said CJ. "You don't have to like me, CJ. You can hate me forever, but Harry and I, we've accepted each other as family."

"Accept. Accept! Accept?! That's all everyone keeps telling me. To accept that Harry is not all mine anymore!" Uma shouted.

"Wow, there's that famous Uma anger," said CJ. "You want Harry. Harry wants you. But he won't accept you back because he's afraid you'll blind him again."

"Obsession," Uma deduced. "You're both insane."

"Yeah, we are," CJ admitted unapologetically. "I'll talk to him about talking to you. But you gotta ask yourself, are you willing to share him?"

"Wrong choice of words," Uma replied.

"You get the point," said CJ. "Love is in the air, as all that goes. You might as well get on the boat and breathe in the pink hearts floating around us, or you'll just be watching that boat take off without you."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

CJ leaves The Lost Revenge and heads into the nearest forest to meet up with someone. Leaning against a tree is Freddie, now CJ's BFF. Sitting on a branch above Freddie is the future Queen of Auradon, Mal. Mal jumps down from the tree branch

"Did you get all that?" asked CJ.

"You were on speakerphone. Of course we heard all of it," said Freddie.

"I'm impressed," said Mal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm such a good girl, yadda, yadda, yadda," CJ said dismissively. "I'm doing this for Harry, not for myself. Seeing him downer than a shipwreck in an underwater abyss, it makes me feel like a crab is pinching my heart."

"You care, and that's good," said Mal.

"Ugh, this sucks," CJ complained.

"It sucks because you haven't embraced the good side of you," said Mal. "But I don't expect you to, not that easily. Your love for Harry is enough."

"Well, so long as your offer stands," said CJ.

"What offer?" asked Freddie.

"CJ wants The Lost Pearl restored and for Skull Rock to be repurposed," Mal answered.

"No way I'm going back to the Isle after the wedding, but I know I shouldn't waste this opportunity," said CJ.

"Wow, you sure have gotten soft," Freddie teased.

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common," said CJ.

"So, you're not even denying it?" Freddie questioned.

"Make no mistake. I'm not gonna play nice with everyone just because," said CJ. "Our exile is over. All that's left now is to live life large."

"So, what are you planning to do now?" asked Freddie. "Neverland University?"

"Oh, hell no," said CJ.

"Well, you and the others are gonna have to start college soon," said Mal. "You want to learn to live life better, you're gonna have to pick one. Neverland, Corona, Agrabah, take your pick."

"I never even finished high school," CJ said, arms crossed. "Not that I need it."

"Ben and I can pull some strings to accelerate you to college level," said Mal. "But that's as far as we can do. Unless you want to go to college on the Isle, you're gonna have to learn."

"Is it too late to be evil again?" CJ joked.

Mal chuckled, shook her head, and said, "One year in college, CJ. Just one. It's not a waste of your time and life."

"How about you come to my college, CJ?" Freddie suggested. "We could be roommates and I can teach you a few things."

"What does Bayou De Orleans University offer?" asked CJ.

"Culinary arts and literary analysis are the best, trust me," said Freddie. "C'mon, CJ. We all know you can't handle college all by yourself. Mal told me about your little self-psychoanalysis, and it's clear your need the right company to stay sane. And since I'm the only one here besides Harry who treats you like an equal, it's for the best we look after each other."

"I feel insulted," Mal muttered.

"You and everyone treat her like a dog on a leash," Freddie pointed out.

"Okay, that's sorta true," Mal admitted.

CJ sighs and says, "Okay, Freddie, I'll consider it."

"You won't regret it," Freddie assured. "Sure, you'll have to suffer through everyone's smiles and good manners, but you'll learn to get used to it. I did, more or less. I mean, as Mal showed, you don't have to change yourself. You can embrace the good and the bad in you at the same time for the better."

CJ punches her friend on the shoulder and says, "I hate you, but you are my friend."

Mal smiles at the sight of the two friends just being nice to one another. Before, CJ treated Freddie like a minion instead of a real partner, bossing her around and instantly forgetting that they were supposed to be equals. But now, CJ is slowly learning how to be a real friend to Freddie. Maybe being college roommates will bring them closer together.

"Well, you two have fun discussing college. I got somewhere important to be," said Mal.

"The King's bedroom?" Freddie teased.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious, Freddie," Mal said sarcastically.

Mal just vanishes so she doesn't have to hear more of Freddie's humor walking away.

* * *

When Mal used Eleanor's sacrifice to reset the world back to normal, she also transformed her mother back into a lizard and hid her somewhere no one but herself would even find her. That place is the "somewhere important" she needed to be at (_even if dragging Ben back to his bedroom is tempting_, she thought). Using an abundant amount of magic, she teleports herself to the beautiful flora-and-flora-rich wonderland known as Aphelothia. She remembered it as the place where she and Carlos spent their first summer break together as a couple, but now this is where she keeps her biggest secret.

As far as Mal's friends knows, Maleficent is being kept in Bargain Castle on the Isle of the Lost. That was, of course, false, considering where Mal is right now.

Making sure than no human or animal could see her, Mal lifts the magical barrier on the side of a grassy hill, revealing a secret cave entrance. Once she walked inside, she puts up the barrier again, not only keeping everyone out but also creating an illusion to make it appear that there is nothing there but grass. Just in case someone stumbles upon her secret barrier, she added a second secret entrance.

A secret cavern covered by a deception spell that can fool even x-ray technology, including Carlos' Micro-Surveillance Contacts. She teleports herself to the other side of the wall and slides down a rock slide to an underground cavern. Placed on top of a half-cut stalagmite, it's the glass prison of the lizard who was once the big bad Maleficent. An anti-magic barrier was placed around the prison, because she's about to do something that would warrant freaking out if the barrier wasn't there.

"Wakey, wakey, Mommy," Mal started.

Thanks to her unbelievably immensely powerful magic (caused by her previous "transformations"), she can bypass any anti-magic spell. She is able to magically lift the glass prison - which is inside the anti-magic barrier - off her mother. She then casts a transformation spell.

"Undo this deception, show me my victim's living reflection," she cited.

The spell transforms the lizard back into her normal form. That was yet another change Mal made when she undid the Wishing Well's magic. She made it so that she is the only one who can lift her mother's the lizard curse. It pained Mal that she couldn't allow love to undo it, but she couldn't talk to a lizard forever.

"Hi, Mom," Mal greeted.

The first thing Maleficent did is lunge for her daughter, only to get hurt by the anti-magic barrier.

"Sorry, but you can't get out, not unless I say so," said Mal.

"So, after all these years, you finally visit me," said Maleficent. "Two years, hasn't it?"

If there was one person who Mal wanted to keep all memories of the evil new world, it's her mother. All of her attempts to reconcile with her back in the new world, she didn't want her mom to forget them. It was the only way they can move forward.

"Two years too long," said Mal. "But I had to focus on my own life instead of you."

"And I thought you want us to be together like mother and daughter," Maleficent mocked.

"You remember what happened in the new world. You know why I'm having less faith in making my wishes between us come true," Mal snarled bitterly.

"Less faith? More like you've lost all of it," said Maleficent.

"I'm getting married, Mom," Mal informed. "And I would like for you to be there. Whether as a lizard or as yourself, that's to be decided."

"So, this is not just testing me to see if I can behave at your wedding. You're testing our chances," Maleficent guessed.

"We both have plenty of years left in us, Mom. Even if we can't be like true family now, there's always tomorrow and the next day and so on," said Mal.

"What have I told you about love?" Maleficent asked in the tone of a disappointed parent.

"That it makes us weak," Mal remembered. "But you're wrong, again. Love has done nothing but make me and everyone who feels it stronger. I mean, CJ accepted her love for her brother, and she is now on her way to truly redeeming herself. Uma and Harry, they both need each other's love to truly move forward and become more than just evil. And look at me! I'm marrying the man I love. All the good I've done, despite all the bad I did, I did it out of love. That's why I'm getting my happily ever after. I'm finally happy, Mom. That's what love can do for you."

Maleficent's lip quivers in anger, but she didn't say a word. She just refused to look at her daughter. All this talk about love is doing something to her chest, right where her "heart" is supposed to be. All previous talks about love, she's ignored. But Mal has expressed to an even deeper extent what love has done for her. Maleficent couldn't deny that she knows her daughter is truly happy. But that she is happy because she is a hero is what bothers the Mistress of Evil.

"You know, Mom, it's not just you. Even the other villains still refuse to change," said Mal. "Some have kids who are turning away from the side of evil, but they still choose not to follow. Just like you."

"Enough," Maleficent interrupted. "You... you have... you have clearly lost it, Mal."

"Why do I hear fear and uncertainty in your voice?" Mal asked, having noticed unusual emotion in her mother's voice.

"Fear? Uncertainty? Ha! As if!" Maleficent laughed.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid that you lost your daughter to the side of good. You're uncertain if you should follow me out of the darkness," Mal knew. "The fact that you're uncertain means that there is something in you, something that is telling you that your own daughter's goodness may be rubbing off on you."

"You will not stain my black heart with white light," Maleficent growled.

Mal not-so-gently slams her hand on the barrier, startling her mother. The purple-haired sorceress had that stoic expression on her face that could mean anything. Even Maleficent didn't know her daughter well enough to know what these almost-blank expressions could mean.

"All I want is to love you, Mom," Mal said, her voice cracking from all the emotion. "The way a daughter would love a mother. But I guess you're too in denial of your own emotions for us to get to that point."

"So, I'm going to the wedding as a lizard then?" Maleficent asked sarcastically.

"I have to admit, Mom, there was a time when I considered giving up," said Mal. "Redeeming you, it's like trying to teach Dude to be silent. But I've learned that giving up never yields anything. If I have to wait until I'm 50 or 60 for you to be ready to accept the concept of love, then so be it. I have a lot of good things in my life for me to be happy, but I still want my mom to be one of those good things."

Maleficent was about to shout. "Why you..."

Mal interrupts by transforming her mother back into a lizard and placing her back on top of the half-cut stalagmite. As she walks away, she traps her mother inside her glass prison again.

**Confession #1: To be honest, my original plan was to leave Mal's relationship with her mother unfinished when this series ends. Sure, I had to explore the mother/daughter relationship in "A Whole New World" because it was about time I did, but I am honestly lost myself on where this plot point will go. I may have left hints here that Maleficent can still be redeemed, but I don't know myself on whether or not I can continue this. I have only one part left in this story (Part 7) and - SPOILER ALERT! - it's not about Mal and her mother. I just wanted to make myself clear in case anyone believes I was going somewhere with this chapter. I just couldn't ignore the cliffhanger I wrote in the previous story.**

**Confession #2: AGH! I completely forgot about Dude. Oh, I hate myself. I am in such a rush to finish this story (mostly because of my busy schedule) that I forgot about Carlos' adorable and talkative animal companion. *facepalm* But I'm gonna make up for it. We'll see Dude in one chapter before the wedding.**


	11. Jay: A Thief's Happy Ending, Part 3

**Normally, I prefer to leave the VKs' parents out of my Descendants stories as I like to focus on the new generation, but I got nothing for a Part 3 for Jay's arc in this story other than seeing his dad again. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: Guest, DragonEmperor999, Robyn, CarvieCamfia2**

Despite her not-so-lovely talk with her mother the previous day, Mal was more than willing to take Jay and Lonnie to the Isle of the Lost herself, via a limo. She overheard Jay and Lonnie talking about visiting someone on the Isle, so she offered to come with them. Unfortunately, she was failing to conceal her feelings concerning what happened with her mother. She sat there, twirling a lollipop with fingers without even licking it. The way she stared at the lollipop, it unsettled Jay and Lonnie, who were sitting right across her.

"You sure you wanted to come?" Jay asked, concerned.

"I just need a little time away from the castle, that's all," said Mal. "Weddings, right?"

"Well, I doubt we'll have much trouble in ours," Lonnie said, wrapping her arm around Jay's.

"Question is, when do you want it?" asked Jay.

"Well, when do you want it?" asked Lonnie.

"Before Christmas perhaps," Jay answered.

"Well, at least you're not waiting long," Mal commented.

"Mal, we know you waited long for good reasons," said Lonnie.

"But that shouldn't apply to anyone else," said Mal. "I am really proud of you two, especially you, Jay."

"I guess even a snake can grow some new scales," Jay said, smiling at Lonnie.

"If you two make out in front of me..." Mal paused, calming herself. "You know what, make out away."

"I wanted to, but you ruined the mood," said Jay.

Jay swipes Mal's lollipop away from her and gives it to Lonnie. She slowly licks the lollipop, afraid the obviously annoyed Mal was gonna respond to her treat being stolen.

"Still sneaky with those hands, aren't you, Bean Bag?" Mal commented, slightly miffed.

"Hey, it's part of my charm. It's never gonna go away," Jay said proudly. Wrapping an arm around Lonnie, he says, "Besides, you love it, don't you, baby?"

"You've won games and the love game with those smooth hands," Lonnie replied with a teasing smile.

_Those two are stupidly perfect for each other_, Mal thought.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the castle, Ben had just heard that Mal is heading to the Isle of the Lost with Jay and Lonnie. Despite having seen the limo leave, he decided to call her and make sure. As he waited for her to answer, he thought about a little something he wrote down, something for the wedding.

_"This is Mal," Mal answered._

"Hey, Mal," Ben greeted. "I heard from Jane that you're heading to the Isle. She also said that Jay and Lonnie are coming with you."

_"Jay wants to see his father," Mal explained. "He wants her to meet Lonnie."_

"Oh. Well, that's good then," said Ben.

_"My friends and I don't owe our parents anything, Ben," said Mal. "But they're a part of us, whether we like it or not. We can't ignore them forever, even if there's a part of us that want to."_

"My vision for a better future includes your parents' redemption as well," said Ben.

_"Impossible, but all it takes is one small step at a time," said Mal._

"What about you? Planning on seeing your mother?" asked Ben.

_"I doubt I can have much of a conversation with a lizard," said Mal. "But, yeah, I need something to do while Jay and Lonnie are busy at Jafar's shop."_

"Well, I'll be here, doing some... important... things," Ben said.

_"You're planning a honeymoon surprise already," Mal knew._

"Well, as long as you don't know the surprise, I'm gonna keep working on it," said Ben.

_"Don't worry. I won't spy on you. I wanna be surprised," said Mal._

"Well, I'm not just working on your surprise. I need to check on Chad and Diego about my bachelor party tomorrow," said Ben. "I'm sure you and the girls already have your bachelorette party all planned out."

_"Surprised me how fast it was planned," said Mal._

"Well, I better get going. I love you," said Ben.

_"Love you, too," said Mal._

After the call ended, Ben made another call. He called Jane, who was still working double time on both the wedding decorations for Evie and the honeymoon surprise for Ben.

* * *

The limo stops just after crossing the magical bridge. It always warms Mal's heart to see most of common folk on the Isle living quite peacefully, barrier or no barrier. They understand their queen's reasons for taking it slow with their progress. At least they have good food, good clothing, and good housing. The changes she made during her real, it's made living on the Isle much, much less miserable.

One of the many people who still hasn't warmed up to Mal yet, he just happened to be walking by. Clay Clayton, holding a water pistol of some sort. The second he saw Mal, cue the horrific flashback to the day she made him know fear. He was literally frozen with fear, unable to wake up from the perpetual nightmare... until he was returned to the Ise.

"Hey, Clay," Mal greeted. "Sleeping well?"

"Uh..." Clay is clearly still traumatized.

Mal crosses one arm over the other as she raised her fingers, preparing to snap. This caused Clay to run away, thinking Mal was about to curse him or something.

"I think you scarred him for life," said Jay.

"You did more than just show him your glowing eyes, did you?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Want a demonstration?" Mal asked.

"No thank you," Lonnie said nervously.

"Too bad. I'd like to see a demonstration."

That was Ginny Gothel, who walked up to the three friends. She had switched out her grey Gothic getup from years ago with red, white, and gold. A red and gold top complimented by tall black-n'-white boots. She looks like a modern day witch... but a good one, of course.

After being spared of a two-year exile on the seas, Ginny just went to college in Corona University. After one year, she returned to the Isle to work as Yen Sid's new apprentice, especially with Sophie traveling with Uma's crew. Ginny's now a huge part of the program dedicated to reforming all the bad kids on the Isle of the Lost. Without any complaints for the past year, she seems to be pleased with her new job.

Ginny faces the Isle's queen and mockingly says, "Your Purpleness."

"Funny," Mal remarked. "How's it been, Ginny?"

"Well, the next family heading for Auradon are packing up and should be ready by tomorrow," said Ginny. "Oh, and Mr. Smee had just volunteered to become part of the Villain Rehabilitation Program."

"Well, I'll talk to him personally about that," said Mal.

"Hey, Ginny," Jay greeted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bean Bag," Ginny greeted.

Mal chuckled. Jay and Lonnie were mildly offended, but sorta flattered. They're both definitely going to be "Mr. and Mrs." after their wedding.

"Congratulations, by the way," said Ginny.

"How did we go from you stabbing Lonnie to congratulation us on being together?" Jay wondered, amazed at how things changed.

"Well, I should be thanking you, Jay. I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't been such a fool to try me," said Ginny.

"Same old Ginny," Mal commented.

"But better," Lonnie added. "So, Ginny, are you coming to Mal's bachelorette party tomorrow? We could always use another girl to liven up the night."

"A part of me wants to say no," said Ginny.

"But?" Mal asked.

"I guess I need a little break from my duties here. I miss Auradon," said Ginny. "So, I guess, that's a yes on my end."

"Awesome," Lonnie said.

"You're here to see your Dad, right, Jay?" Ginny asked. "He's at his junk shop."

"Still slumming at that old junk shed, is he?" Jay criticized.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie head to Jafar's Junk Shop to see Jafar himself. The place hasn't changed one bit, aside from being a little bit cleaner (probably Mal's influence). Even with less dust and spider webs, the place still looks like a mess.

"Dad!" Jay called.

Sounds of dropped wooden and metal objects sound from the back room. Coming out from behind the curtains covering the back room is Jafar himself.

"Ah, son! Welcome back," Jafar greeted cheerfully. Suddenly, he stops being cheerful and starts acting strict and serious, saying, "I mean... ahem... welcome back to my shop, Jay. I suppose you're not here to bring me something."

"Well, I wanted to bring you something shiny, but I got something better. Someone," said Jay. "Your future daughter-in-law."

"Hi, Mr. Jafar," Lonnie greeted as she asked for a handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice? Meeting me is nice?" Jafar laughed. "The daughter of Mulan, huh? Is she always this nice?"

"Almost all the time," Lonnie answered.

Jafar reluctantly shakes hands with his son's fiance.

"I am not impressed, Jay. I am anything but impressed," said Jafar.

"Dad, she's the daughter of Mulan. She's a lot like her mom and so much more. She's strong, fierce, awesome with a sword, cares about everyone, and never afraid to tell a secret," said Jay. "Or are you just like Evil Queen? Am I supposed to marry a princess to impress you? Because all the treasures in the world are nothing compared to what Lonnie and I have."

"That was romantically poetic," Lonnie smiled.

"Really? I feel like I could've done better," said Jay.

Jafar didn't speak. He was repulsed by who his son is now. Not only is he good, but he has fallen in love with someone who is a very good person.

"Mr. Jafar, Jay and I would love it if you would accept our early invite to our future wedding," said Lonnie. "We haven't begun planning yet, but he and I already know who the first invite should be sent to."

"You, dad, in case you're missing the point," said Jay.

"So, after all these years, not even a visit or a letter, you expect me to just accept your wedding invite, just like that?" Jafar questioned.

"Blame my fiance. She's the one who jumped to the invite thing too quickly," Jay said, looking at his future wife in a not-so-happy way.

"I thought it would lift his spirits, knowing his son wants him at his wedding," said Lonnie.

Jay grimaced and said, "Well, this visit is not going the way I wanted it."

"You expected it to be full of happiness and forgiveness?" Jafar questioned. "I have been trying to survive here ever since you decided not to come home, scouring through rubbish for the most valuable junk, having to contend with Evil Queen and Cruella for control, and getting robbed again and again by rotten little kids. Where were you? Living like royalty, without me."

"Well, I wouldn't say I was living like royalty," said Jay.

"My own son left me alone just so his own life can be bettered," Jafar criticized, disappointed. "How am I supposed to love you again?"

"Dad, my life was not all rainbows and pretty flowers, okay?!" Jay shouted. "In case you haven't been paying attention, I've had to fight in two wars, trying to stay alive and keeping my friends alive. Lonnie and I, believe or not, needed all this fighting to be closer. I messed up, more than once, and she almost left me because of one mistake. I stole King Triton's trident..."

"I am almost proud," Jafar interrupted.

Jay holds his fiance's hand and says, "But I accept that I had to go through so much pain just to get to where I am. You may not be happy with me, Dad, and I really did not want to be here... but Lonnie introduced me to her family once and they accepted me. I thought it was only fair if I can do the same and see if you two can get along."

"She hasn't exactly given a worthy first impression," Jafar said sternly.

"Well, I'm not fond of your dark heart either, Jafar," said Lonnie. "Yeah, I forgot to call you, _Mr._, but you're not making it easy for me to stay nice. I just wanted to get to know my future husband's father. He's evil and a jerk, but I actually want you at our wedding."

"Be gone," Jafar dismissed. "I said, begone! Do not come back unless you have a golden lamp or something like it! Oh, and you do not have my blessing, Ms. Lonnie. Then again, it's not like you need it. You both got engaged without my okay."

Jay storms out of the junk shop, disappointed and frustrated. He had hoped that, while things would be ugly to begin with, things would get better. But nope. Jafar chooses to be his usual self, especially around the woman his son is about to marry. Lonnie followed Jay and held his hand as tightly as she could while trying to be as gentle as she can. He definitely needed a comforting touch, and she can provide it. And more, such as a comforting talk.

Jay, however, was too upset about his dad to be gentle with his words.

"Can you believe him? I try to be nice and offer him something big, and he spits in my face," Jay said, extremely upset.

"Don't let him get to you. Yes, he's your father, but you shouldn't let him get to you like that," said Lonnie.

"You know, there's a reason that Mal, Evie, Carlos, and I refer to each other as family instead of our parents," said Jay. "We stick together, no matter what, even when we're at our worst."

"And that is also what husbands and wives do," said Lonnie. "Your father will come around one day. But for now, at least we tried. Maybe we can try again another day."

Jay smiled and said, "You're making it hard for me to stay angry at my Dad. But I love you for that."

Lonnie smiled back and kissed Jay. This family reunion was a disaster, but at least they have each other to hold on to.

**Well, that was disappointing. But it's Jafar, after all. Jafar. Need I say more? Oh, and all this talk about a bachelor and bachelorette party, well, that's what's coming up next. Stay tuned.**


	12. Mal: Who I Am, Part 5

**Bachelorette Party! Mal and the girls are out for a fun night out of the castle to celebrate the upcoming wedding. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**WARNING: It's a party with a little/a lot of drinking (cider).**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Robyn**

_One year ago..._

_Mal and Ben are having a lunch date in a fancy pavilion at a beautiful lake. This time, Mal actually made the food they're eating herself. No magic. She just learned cooking lessons on the internet. And judging by the positive look on Ben's face after taking a first bite of her strawberry pie, it's safe to say she learned well. She was worried it would be terrible, but it wasn't._

_"So, what do you think?" asked Mal._

_"Tastes like magic," Ben joked._

_"Oh, stop," Mal replied in a cutesy tone._

_"No, I'm serious. This is pretty good," said Ben._

_"I can tell when someone's lying about other people's cooking... and you're not lying," said Mal. "I'm glad I can impress you."_

_"Doesn't it feel better to do stuff yourself?" asked Ben._

_"No, but it's emotionally rewarding," Mal replied slyly. "Just wait 'til you try the hors d'oeuvres."_

_As they ate, they both end up staring at the engagement ring on Mal's finger. They've been engaged for a year and they still haven't announced a date for their wedding day. To be honest, it's really up to Mal. Ben knows he is ready, but Mal is the one who needs time to think. Despite having forgiven herself and regained the trust of her friends and now fiance, she was still sorta damaged from the past wars. Ben knew he can wait, as his heart is still in her hand (metaphorically speaking). It's hard to think of that phrase without the literal and explicit image popping in your head, especially when it comes to Mal._

_"In case you're gonna ask, I'm getting closer to ready," said Mal._

_"I can wait, you know. You need time, and I have to respect that," said Ben._

_"I just hate making you wait," said Mal. "Ben, you don't have anymore damage in you. You're more than ready for us to say, I do, to each other. But me, I'm complicated."_

_"And I love you for that," said Ben._

_"How can you?" Mal questioned. "Sorry, stupid question. You love all parts of me, except for my very dark side."_

_"You've constantly expressed the complexities of your transformations, but you prefer to just show us the real you. How can I love you any less?" Ben said, smiling._

_"It's just... the fact that I'm never taking off this engagement ring until our wedding day... it's scary but wonderful," said Mal._

_"Mal, you don't have to worry about keeping me waiting," said Ben. "We have plenty of time."_

_"So, what, can we stay engaged until we're 40?" Mal joked._

_Ben chuckled a bit and said, "If it'll make you feel better."_

_"Ruling two kingdoms, sitting on two thrones - one of them symbolizing evil and one of them symbolizing good - it's like carrying two worlds on my back," said Mal._

_"The point of being married is that you're never alone," said Ben. "You have someone to help you carry your burdens."_

_Ben holds Mal's hand in a gently tight manner. She wrapped her fingers around his as she smiled that signature Mal smile. Leave it a person as unique as Mal to be able to distinguish her smile from everyone else's. Everyone can either smile genuinely or fake it, but Mal has many different ways she can express hereslf with just a little smirk._

_"When I dreamed about you the first time, I thought the universe was sending me a message," said Ben. "And when I met you, I had a feeling that message meant something. I never regretted trying to get to know you. You're not just pretty and beautiful, Mal. You're a complicated soul but with many, many good things in you. Your heart is hard to predict, but you always know what you want. You listen to it, like I listen to mine."_

_"And that's why we're where we are now," Mal said happily. "One day, Ben. We're gonna get married. I promise you that."_

* * *

Only two days until the wedding. But tonight, Mal and the girls are about to do something fun. Bachelorette party! That would also mean that Ben would be holding his bachelor party tonight. But for this part in the story, it's all about the girls. Despite her reluctance, Mal knew she had go through with this. After all, it's an all-night party with her closest girl-friends in honor of her nuptial. _It could be fun_, she told herself over and over again. Besides, if Ben was gonna have fun tonight, she might as well indulge herself in a little festivity.

Joining her in this bachelorette party are...

Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, Ginny, Arabella, and Sophie.

Surprisingly enough, Mal managed to convince Uma and CJ to join her on this party. CJ joined because Harry was compelled to attend Ben's bachelor party. Uma, however, was harder to convince. All it took was a promise of a night's worth of cider to get the aqua-haired sea witch to join. One thing's for sure, Uma will either be partying like crazy or hate Mal more than she already does.

For Mal's bachelorette party, Evie used the money she made from her fashion business to purchase a plane large enough for all of them. She made sure the exact number of seats in the plane match the number of girls attending this party. They were gonna fly all over Auradon from 6 PM until midnight... or for as long as they want to. Evie even put the words "Getting Married" on the side of the plane, and she asked the girls for a selfie with the plane.

"This is insane," said Uma.

"What, are you afraid of crash landing?" Ginny mocked.

"No," Uma denied.

"Don't worry. It'll be on auto pilot," said Evie. "We're in control."

"Awesome," Mal deadpanned, but smiled anyway.

And so, the girls board the plane. They had all the food and drinks they need for the rest of the night. There's candy, chocolates, and Carlos' special Malice (his own brand of cider). Evie gets on the cockpit as everyone buckled up. Evie doesn't know how to fly a plane, but she learned enough on how to get it in the air. Once the plane was at optimal altitude, Evie puts it on auto pilot so she can join the rest of the girls.

The first thing Evie did is take another group selfie with everyone. She hugged Mal closer as she held up her phone.

"#BacheloretteParty," Evie exclaimed as she took the picture.

"Let's put on some music!" Lonnie exclaimed.

Lonnie plugs her phone into the plane's AP system and plays one of her favorite songs, "I'm Your Girl." The rest of the girls, except for Uma, got off their seats and started dancing. Uma just sat on her chair, hand on chin, and drank some Malice cider. It was very strong, she'll admit.

"C'mon, Tentacles! You don't get to do this much," said Freddie, who is having fun.

"Not why I came here," said Uma.

Ally pulls Uma out of her chair and hip-checks her into the middle of dance floor. Uma still refuses to dance. She looks at CJ, who was only stomping her feet and snapping her fingers to the beat. The blonde pirate wasn't dancing, but at least she was going along with the flow of the song.

"You having fun?" Uma questioned.

"Hey, that's all I get to do up here," said CJ. "The Malice kicking in yet?"

"Well, it's either that or I'm airsick," said Uma. "Ugh, probably both."

"I'm gonna be airsick if your hair keeps stinking up the place," Audrey complained. "Don't you still have Freddie's shampoo?"

"I wasted all of it immediately, just to get over the sting of it being a prank, which it wasn't," Uma explained bitterly.

"Look, Shrimpy, unless you want me to toss you off the plane, you're gonna have fun," Mal said in a playfully threatening way.

"You won't do that," Uma said, feeling so sure.

Mal smirked.

Ten seconds later, Mal drags Uma to the plane's lower class section, opens the door, and holds Uma dangerously close to the edge of the doorway. The others watched, but backed away. Any closer and they would get sucked out of the door. Uma was actually scared, but she had no reason to deny it, considering her position.

"You're crazy!" Uma shouted.

"Yeah, I know!" Mal said merrily and unapologetically.

"What do you want me to say?!" Uma asked loudly, due to the noise of the wind.

"Nothing!" Mal smiled.

"You're insane!" Uma insulted.

"And that's the magic word!" Mal said.

Mal pulls Uma back in and shuts the door. Everyone, except the purple-haired bride, had to recover from whatever just happened just now, especially Uma since she was the victim. After a few deep breaths, she glares angrily at her arch-rival.

"You want to be my friend? That is _not_ how you do that!" Uma shouted.

"I know," Mal said nonchalantly.

"Just because it's your bachelorette party, does that mean you get to do that to me?" Uma questioned.

"And you came here knowing you have to have fun," Mal reminded.

"That is not worth almost getting thrown out of a plane!" Uma shouted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was never gonna drop you," said Mal.

"Wow, as if you need to convince me that anyone in this world could be crazier than CJ," Uma said insultingly. "I came here because you asked. That doesn't mean I'm gonna have any fun."

"Well, I'm having fun," Mal smiled.

"All those transformations have seriously messed your brain," Uma commented bitterly.

"It's true, but I'm still me," said Mal. "So, are we gonna go back to having fun?"

"I think I'll stay here in the back, thank you very much," Uma said sarcastically. "The bride is extremely dangerous and must be avoided at all cost."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Unfortunately, Uma gets dragged back into first class. Right now, Lonnie is playing, "Good Is The New Bad," the song that Audrey and Lonnie sang with Mal, Evie, Freddie, and Ally. Uma just chugged down another glass of Malice as she tried to cover her ears. This song sickens her. Heck, Gil listens to it a lot during their two-year exile in the seas... without headphones.

Everyone was just dancing and dancing while drinking glass after glass of Carlos' special drink. Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane dance together. CJ and Ginny just bop their heads to the beat. Mal and Evie lip-syncs.

"Oh, it just takes you back, doesn't it?" Ally reminisced.

"Absolutely," Freddie agreed, dancing with her former singing partner. "I think it was when we sang this song that I started having regrets about planning to dupe all of you."

"Hey, you were just following orders," CJ said casually.

"Oh, not this again," Freddie complained.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry," said CJ.

"Why is she here?" Audrey questioned.

"Because I'm Freddie's friend and I'm reforming... kinda," CJ answered, mildly aggravated. "I didn't even bring my sword."

"No, but Mal did bring her shoe with the dagger pocket," said Ginny. "To be honest, I wanted to redesign my shoes for my dagger, but then I realized there's no point since there's no more war. Good thing, though. But still, sick style, Mal."

"At least I don't have a sword hidden in my back," said Mal, remembering her dress from her second Cotillion.

"Yeah, you almost killed me," Uma remembered, sounding very bitter.

"I can't tell if that's natural or it's the cider talking," Mal insulted.

"Are you two gonna keep this up throughout this ride?" Evie questioned. "We're here to have fun, and to celebrate your wedding, Mal. You and Uma don't have to bring your rivalry into this plane. I paid a lot of money for it. Sure, I have $87,455,330 left..."

"Gee-Willie, that's a lot," Ally reacted.

"But I'd rather not waste them," Evie finished.

"I know, but with all of us in one room, it's hard not to think about what happened to get us into where we are now," said Mal. "Every circumstance that led to this moment, it's crazy, you know."

CJ drinks another glass of Malice and says, "You mean when I tried to kill everyone here?"

Mal laughed and said, "Yeah, something like that."

"And I mean, everyone," CJ laughed. "And here I am, partying with all of you chumps like I'm part of your family."

"Then consider yourself a member of our family, CJ," said Lonnie. She raises a full glass and says, "To family."

"Oh, barnacles," Uma cursed.

"Lighten up, Uma," said Jane. "I mean, look at me. I've been working myself hard doing stuff for Evie, and now I get to just have fun and relax a little. What about you? You need a break from thinking about Harry..."

"You saw the video, didn't you?" Uma guessed, referring to her fight with Harry in Auradon City.

"Oops. Shouldn't have brought that up. This cider is really getting to me," said Jane.

"Carlos' special," Mal reminded. "Flavorful and purgative at the same time. Best invention he ever made."

"No, these contacts are his best invention ever," Evie said, pointing to her eyes.

"You're still wearing them?" Mal questioned.

"He's such a sweetheart. He let me keep them," said Evie.

Evie turns on Carlos' Micro-Surveillance Contacts and scans everyone. Specifically, she's scanning their cider levels and using the contacts' behavioral analysis to determine how much they've drank.

"According to these contacts, we're three cups away from too much Malice," said Evie.

"Then let's get there," a loopy Sophie said. "Woo!"

"Not you, Sophie. You're one glass away from too much," said Evie.

"Well, Gil's the one who's been teaching me how to party," said Sophie. "Being a sorcerer's apprentice doesn't give me a lot of time to socialize. Gil may not be the world's best socialist, but he's definitely someone you want as a friend... and someone I'm glad to have a boyfriend."

"You and Gil. Man, I still can't picture it," said Jordan. "The socially awkward sorceress with a buffoon like him. I'm not judging. It's just... wow. I've seen weird couples. Mal and Carlos were like my dad with this one weird genie girlfriend of this... but damn."

"Language, Jordan," Ally scolded. "We say _dang_ instead of _that_, remember?"

"Okay, I really need to talk to Carlos about this malicious drink. Pun intended," said Jordan.

"Me and Carlos," Mal remembered. "Well, that was a doomed love from the start, not that I didn't enjoy it. Ben is all I need right now... and all of you, of course."

"But mostly Ben," said Evie.

"It's sad not all of us here have found love , especially you, Evie," said Arabella.

Trying to make sure the cider doesn't make her spill the beans, Evie casually says, "Well, it's not like other people's love lives have been on the uppity-up. Uma, included. That fight at Town Square... damn, that's a married couple if I ever saw one."

"Shut up, all of you," Uma said, fed up.

"Good thing Dizzy isn't here to hear all this," said Audrey.

"To think, I kinda wanted her here. She's family too," said Lonnie.

"You do know we don't condone underaged drinking," said Audrey.

"I know, but still, she's missing out," said Lonnie.

"Okay, I think you've had one too many glasses, Lonnie," said Audrey. "Or is it the post-proposal jitters getting to you?"

Lonnie looks at her engagement ring and says, "Even without the boys here, this plane is still full of love. I'm a lucky girl. In your face, CJ."

"Ha-ha, no need to rub it in," said CJ. "Besides, he'll be happier with you."

"Wow, CJ showing maturity despite all that cider? This is no apocalypse. It's Armageddon," Ginny commented. She pours herself another glass and says, "What has happened to this world?"

"Exactly," said Audrey. "Once upon a time, it was so peaceful in Auradon. Then everything went to Crazyville. Fighting. Wars. Non-stop shouting and magic. Almost dying. Yikes."

"Mad Maddy. Zevon. I'll never forget them, even if they were evil idiots," Mal remembered.

"Eleanor," Evie remembered sadly.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of someone who's missing out on all the fun here, not just Dizzy, there's our dear, sweet Eleo," Mal said, feeling pretty tipsy right now. "Who would still be alive if it weren't for a certain Shrimpy."

All eyes were now on Uma, who was getting fed up of being talked to or talked about. Mal slowly stomped her way towards Uma, killing the fun mood in the plane.

"Eleanor was just about to truly get what she wanted. To have friends and family, to have them know who she truly is," Mal said angrily. The furious tone in her voice rose with each word said. "But then she got robbed of that chance. She had to sacrifice herself to save us, all because Shrimpy here can't let go of a grudge."

"I can say the same about you," Uma fired back.

"But at least I spared CJ, even if I lied about it," said Mal. "You, Uma, you almost sent us to a hellish world. Eleanor had to give her life... HER LIFE! Just to make sure that we all wake up the next day in the same world that is still good, even if our darkness has plagued it. You took away her future. The Enchantress had to reunite with her ghost of a daughter instead of a daughter who still had her flesh and bones. They may be happy, but you still destroyed her life."

"And you didn't?!" Uma questioned.

"What you tried to do, that was what her mom feared. And because of that, she had to give up everything. Everything!" Mal shouted.

"Okay, I think maybe Mal has had enough," Evie said calmly, trying to pull Mal away from Uma.

Mal shoves Evie aside, shocking everyone. This bachelorette party just turned into a war. _Story of our lives_, Evie thought.

"You want to make peace, but you're not playing nice," said Uma.

"I do want peace, but I guess there are some things I'm not ready to let go yet," Mal said grimly.

"She wanted to sacrifice herself, right? Isn't she happy with that?" Uma questioned.

Mal, this time, shoves Uma, once again shocking everyone.

"She's happy, but that doesn't mean her sacrifice isn't what she deserved," said Mal. "Sure, we can all call it a poetic ending. She entered our lives doing her mother's work. Her life ended finishing her mother's work. But she shouldn't have been put in that position!"

"And what are you gonna do? Throw me out of the plane?" Uma dared.

"Okay, that's enough, both of you, please," Lonnie begged as she stood in between the two. "We're all friends here. Sort of. But friends still. We came on this plane to have fun."

"I did not spend $10,000,000 for this plane just for you two to tear it up in some duel to the death," said Evie.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in second class," said Uma.

Uma leaves the first class area, opting to drink alone in the back of the plane. Mal sits down and buries her hands in her face. She thought she already learned her lesson on grudges, but it seemed that there is still lingering anger in her towards Uma about Eleanor's fate. Even if Eleanor was happy about her fate, Mal wished that the daughter of Enchantress got a better life.

"Mal," Evie started.

"No, don't," Mal interrupted. "It's not the cider, E. It's me. Eleanor and I, we were two chess pieces who shifted on and off the board too many times. The color we wore, it's unclear. But our mutual struggle on our true colors brought us closer as partners in crime... and perhaps friends. I never treated her fairly and when I finally did..."

Evie hugs Mal. Mal didn't shed a tear for Eleanor, but only because she knew the young enchantress was content with her decision to give her life for Auradon. But now, Mal is beginning to realize just how much she truly grieves for Eleanor. She owes her so much, and she can't repay her for it because she's gone. They weren't close friends, but she felt partially responsible for Eleanor's fate. She may have forgiven herself for her sins against her friends, but maybe Eleanor's sacrifice is something that she hasn't fully accepted.

Lonnie raises her glass and says, "To Eleanor. I hope she knows her sacrifice meant a lot to all of us."

"It does," Audrey agreed, raising her glass.

"A wheelie, she wasn't. A hero, I guess," said Ginny, trying not to sound mean.

Everyone raises their glass in memory of their fallen friend. No one here but Mal knew Eleanor for who she really is, but what she did for them at the Wishing Well, it was too heroic of an act for them to say too much. No words can express how grateful they were for her actions.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the back section of the plane, Uma is all by herself, holding an empty bottle of Malice in her hand. She dropped that bottle when she started to get sleepy. Unfortunately, someone's arrival prevented her from closing her eyes. It was Arabella. She sits down next to the young sea witch, who tried to ignore her. Arabella decides to skip the formalities and get straight to the point.

"I talked to CJ. She told me the real reason you're in no mood to have fun," said Arabella. "It's because of Harry, isn't it?"

"And you, his ex-girlfriend, came here to lecture me on my feelings for him?" Uma questioned.

"He and I were never really real. He just used me to get the piece of the Wishing Well's map," Arabella remembered sadly. "But he betrayed me for you. It may sound like obsession, but from what CJ told me, it's become more than obsession."

"And let me guess. You watched the video, too?" asked Uma.

"Judging from that fight, I can tell you two have more than just a captain/first mate relationship," said Arabella. "Look, if you really want Harry back, then you two need to start over. Reintroduce yourselves to each other. Get to know each other all over again. Clean slates."

"So, I'm just supposed to pretend I never met him?" Uma asked sarcastically.

"Sorta, but you'll understand if you take the chance," said Arabella. "I don't know him like you do, especially since he was deceiving me, but I can understand you two mean a lot to each other."

"Did he ever apologize to you?" asked Uma.

"No, but I won't hold it against him," said Arabella. "I'm still waiting for it, though. But I guess he's too busy thinking about you."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone has passed out from the dancing and drinking. And it's not even midnight yet. Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Jane fell asleep on each other. Freddie and Ginny are lying down on the floor, looking like crime scene chalk outlines. Ally is cuddling a pillow in her nap. Jordan had her lamp in hand while she dozed on the floor. Sophie was at the cockpit, as she was playing "pilot" until she fell asleep on the pilot's chair. Arabella had a glass cup on her forehead as she slept.

Even Uma fell asleep in the back of the plane.

The only ones who are awake are Mal and Evie. Mal was taking deep breaths while Evie checks herself on her Magic Mirror.

"Well, this night ended faster than expected," Evie commented.

"I guess no one can really handle Carlos' stuff," said Mal.

"But hey, it was still kinda fun, huh?" asked Evie.

"You mean besides Uma and I shouting at each other?" Mal replied. "I'm trying really hard to make sure there are no more future wars between us. But I guess, when it comes to peace, it goes both ways. One must influence the other, in any way they can."

"I'm sure Uma doesn't take it personally," said Evie. "I didn't know Eleanor like you did, but she'd be happy you are making good use of the future she gave us."

"That's what I said to Ben," said Mal. "I know she's happy... believe it or not, I saw her ghost and she was happy... but still, she deserved better."

"You're blaming yourself," said Evie.

"Like I said to Ben, I may have forgiven myself, but there will always be those dark thoughts in me," said Mal. "I won't waste Eleanor's sacrifice. She loved Ben like a brother and she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him and me to be happy. She wanted all of us to be happy."

"And happiness is possible so long as we have each other to hold on and rely on," said Evie. "We survived through so much and we're still best friends. Best friends forever forever. #BFFFs."

"You are such a sister, E," Mal commented with a smile.

The two pull each other in a side hug. They're like sisters for sure. They bring out the best and worst in each other, but they always find a way to stay best friends.

**Okay, I admit that this bachelorette party got dramatic. But that's because there are some tension that I need to address. Mal and Uma are clearly still nowhere close to being friends. Mal didn't know Eleanor that much for long, but the connection she had with her, it was deeper than just being an obstacle in the Enchantress' mission for her daughter.**

**But hey, there's rehearsal dinner coming. There's my chance to make things a little more cheery, if still slightly dramatic.**

**I know the flashback of Mal and Ben had nothing to do with the chapter, aside from the fact that this bachelorette party happened because Mal and Ben are getting married. But the reason I chose a Mal and Ben flashback is because I'm saving a very special flashback for the final part of Mal's story here. It's not about Mal and Ben, though. You'll see.**

**Normally, I'm not really fond of OCs. They tend to take my attention away from a story, depending on if they're major or minor. Yet, I chose to create my own OC in Eleanor for my series. And I ended up making her a huge part. I loved what I was doing with her, but "A Whole New World" had to end with one real casualty. And I guess I don't want Eleanor to be forgotten.**


	13. Carlos: Violets are Red, Part 3

**Well, here it is. Ben's bachelor party, although this is also a continuation of Carlos' story, if you read the chapter title. I'll still give Ben some focus, but it's still Carlos' chapter. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Robyn, CarvieCamfia2**

**_To Robyn_: Okay, you're embarrassing me with the award thing, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

While the girls are partying in a private plane bought by Evie, the boys have planned something simpler for Ben's bachelor party. The first thing on the list, the arcade. Yes, the arcade. The boys felt that Ben has had little to no opportunity to have any fun because of his kingly duties. Well, tonight is his night and they want him to enjoy it. Joining Ben on this special night are...

Jay, Carlos, Chad, Doug, Harry, Gil, and Diego (Carlos' cousin).

Right now, they're walking to the arcade together after taking a limo into Auradon City. They get a notification on their phones about Evie's latest update. They see a group selfie of Evie with the girls and the plane.

"Wow, Evie's going all out on that bachelorette party," Doug commented.

"Six to nine hours on a plane with nothing but my special drink and Lonnie's endless collection of songs. Sounds like a real party," said Carlos.

"You gave them your stuff?" asked Jay.

"Mal asked for it, and I couldn't say no," said Carlos.

"They're never gonna make it to midnight," said Jay.

"Evie told me the plane will be on auto pilot," said Carlos.

"Well, a plane ride sounds fun, but tonight, we party like men," said Chad.

"More like boys," Harry commented.

"Hey, an arcade is for all ages," said Gil.

"I am only here because CJ chose to attend the bachelorette party," said Harry.

"First, you do anything because of Uma. Now, you do anything because of CJ," said Jay.

"You criticize me, Street Rat?" Harry replied threateningly.

"Do you ever stand up for yourself instead of letting the women in your life guide your actions?" Jay asked.

"With CJ, it's different. She lets me be who I am. Uma used my emotions to control me," said Harry.

"Well, it's nice that you're learning to listen to your own heart, Harry. We all need to in order to be who we really are," said Ben. "But maybe you shouldn't push Uma away just because of the past. If that little fight you had in Town Square has any positive message to it, it's that there may still be hope for you two. You may consider hope as naive, but here in Auradon, hope is power."

"Is there anyone here who hasn't seen the footage?" Harry questioned.

"Doesn't matter," said Ben. "This isn't just my bachelor party. This is also for you to learn how to have fun among friends, Harry."

"How are we friends with someone who tried to kill us?" Chad questioned.

"Because we're trying to be good now," Gil answered with a smile. "Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the others became good. Why can't we?"

"'Cause you tried to kill us," Chad repeated.

"Okay, if we can let bygones be bygones, let's just have fun tonight," said Ben.

"Yeah, it's King's bachelor party. Just two days before he gets married to our favorite purple-head," said Jay.

"Don't worry. We won't be spending the entire night in the arcade," said Diego. "We're gonna jam right afterwards."

"We're gonna eat jam all night?" Gil asked, confused. "What kind of jam? Strawberry? Blueberry?"

"Not that kind of jam," said Diego. "Hey, Carlos, any chances you brought along some of that nasty Malice of yours?"

"Only the one bottle, 'cuz," said Carlos. "So, we may have to wait until the karaoke bar for that. Besides, a few sips are all you need."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the arcade, the boys don't waste time buying their tokens and having as much as they can. Since Ben in the man getting married, he gets to choose the game and who he's going to play with. First, he plays Mini-Tourney (it's like Table Soccer, but with Tourney) with Jay. Ben chooses the blue team while Jay plays with the yellow team. First to 10 goals wins. The rest of the boys, except Harry, cheer as the two play.

"I play this stuff on the weekends," said Jay. "I haven't lost."

"We'll see about that," said Ben.

The young king and the ex-thief twist the rods controlling the mini-figs as fast as they can, all the while keeping their eyes on the ball. Jay starts with a 5-0 lead. Ben manages to score the next 3 goals, only for Jay to score another two goals. Suddenly, Ben started to get lucky... or is it skill? Ben goes on a 6-2 run, evening the scores at 9-9. So, that means match point.

"You're going down, old timer," Jay insulted.

"Am I supposed to be offended," Ben replied.

Ben and Jay keep blocking each other's shots, reacting as fast as they can to each other's moves. Ben finds an opening and takes his shot. Calculating the right time and position, Ben shoots the ball off the wall and into the net. GOAL! 10-9 in favor of Ben.

"Okay, you got lucky," said Jay.

"Hey, sometimes, that's what it takes," said Ben. "But I like to think I just used my head and my eyes very well."

"Okay, Ben, my turn," said Chad. "If Jay can't beat you, I sure as heck can."

Unfortunately for Chad, he couldn't. Besides that, it wasn't even close. Ben wins the game 10-2. Chad didn't even get to score his first goal until the score was 7-0. The rest of the boys congratulate Ben, while Chad falls to his knees in defeat.

"Hey, better luck next time," said Jay. "After the wedding? You versus me?"

"You're on," Chad accepted.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Next up, the boys play a little basketball. Who doesn't love basketball? And it just so happens that the arcade they're in is so big, they are eight basketball machines lined up together. And Ben's boy band has a number of eight members. So, that means they can all play at the same time and have a little healthy competition. The one who scores the most points wins.

"If I remember correctly, this game comes in rounds, right?" Doug asked. "50 points to advance to Round 2?"

"150 points to advance to Round 3, and 250 points to advance to Round 4," Carlos explained. "In Round 1, you get 60 seconds. That decreases by 5 seconds with each round."

"And the last 15 seconds are when your shots are worth 3 points, so you gotta shoot as fast as you can," said Gil. When everyone looks at him, he says, "What, I play basketball on the weekends. It's a fun game. It's like throwing cannonballs into a barrel, only the cannonballs are not as heavy."

"Okay, let's play," said Ben. "Remember, don't be a sore loser."

"Not if you don't lose," said Jay.

At the end, Carlos wins with a score of 244 points. Jay comes second with 225 points. Ben comes third with 211 points. Gil scored 202 points. Harry scored 168 points (with one hand, not to mention). Chad scored 140 points. Diego scored 95 points. Doug scored 62 points.

"Well, my arms are tired, but that was fun," said Carlos.

"I think we could all use some rest," Doug suggested, massaging his right shoulder.

"You barely made it past the first round and you're tired?" Jay criticized.

"Doug can't help who he is, Jay," said Ben. "He chose to prioritize smarts over gym. Diego loves music. The rest of us chose to be physically fit for Tourney and R.O.A.R."

"You can just mask whatever topic into a life lesson, can you?" Harry criticized.

"Oh, c'mon, man. Okay, tell me you're not having fun," Diego dared.

"Well, it does not bore me to death," Harry admitted. "And I... hope... CJ feels the same on the plane."

"And Uma?" Jay teased.

* * *

After spending another hour at the arcade, the boys head to the nearest karaoke bar, where they each get a shot glass worth of Carlos' infamous drink, Malice. All it takes a few sips and you'll feel as if you've drank a couple glasses of regular cider. As soon as his head started buzzing, Diego steps on the stage with his guitar to play his latest song. Let's just say the Malice doesn't help with your singing. There are those who cheer at the cringey singing, while there are those who just cringe. Ben's group are the latter... except for Gil, who was cheering all the way.

**Diego**

_I wa-a-a-ant to see you every day  
And no-o-o-o-no one can tell any other way_  
_'Cause you and [hiccup] me_  
_Are meant to be_

_When I say I do  
You say we do  
And a-a-a-[hiccup]-a-all we want  
Is spark up our love like a wand_

"He's usually a better singer," said Jay. "He's the best back on the Isle."

"Well, not sounding like the best now," Chad judged. "But not his fault, I guess."

"I think I'd rather stop at one glass," said Doug.

"Are you kidding? Carlos' stuff is am-razing," Gil said, already slurring his words due to the drink. "Arm-razing. Amazing... I meant, amazing."

Harry playfully smacks the son of Gaston with his hook (which is now his left hand) and says, "A pirate's life is a pirate's life, Gil. You can never have too many."

"Hey, Jay, I heard you and Lonnie are getting married too," Gil mentioned.

"Oh, yeah, well, we haven't settled on a time yet, but... we are," said Jay.

"I have to admit, Jay, you make me proud," said Chad. "I mean, at first, I laughed at the thought of you and Lonnie together. I always thought she would be better off with someone like me..."

"You cheated on her and refused to allow her to join the R.O.A.R. team," Jay reminded in a scolding manner.

"Forgetting that," Chad dismissed. "Now, I'm glad you two are together. Honestly, it's making me think about me and Audrey. Can she and I ever be like you two?"

"Hey, if you're loyal to her and willing to give her all the love you can deliver, then you can," said Jay. "I never thought I could get this far with her, but here we are."

"Congratulations, Jay," Ben said happily. "You and Lonnie need each other, just like Mal and I do. You make her happy, and I can't imagine a future where you two aren't together."

While, Diego sings himself silly, Carlos focuses on the ruby ring in his hand. He should've left it at home, but he was worried Dude would find it. Speaking of Dude, Dizzy is looking after him while everyone is out celebrating. He also didn't want Dizzy finding out about his relationship with Evie... not yet. The 13-year-old would not stop talking if she found out Evie has had a secret boyfriend for 2 years.

"Hey, Carlos," Ben called.

Carlos closes his hand and puts the ring back in his jacket.

"Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about," said Carlos. "But later, at the Tourney field."

* * *

The last part of Ben's bachelor party is a trip down memory lane. Auradon Prep's Tourney Field. It is where Ben played for the school's Tourney Team, the Fighting Knights. It was the only sport he could play in high school. He would have captained the R.O.A.R. team himself, but he had to pass because he can only afford one sport in his busy kingly schedule. It does feel great to be back here on the field, though. Just standing here brings back a lot of good memories, especially the Fighting Knights' back-to-back championships.

"Seems like only yesterday I was helping Jay and Carlos fit in with the team," Ben reminisced.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't have one those two championships without us," Jay bragged.

"Pfft. Yeah, right," said Chad.

"Chad," Ben dismissed.

Chad sighs in defeat and says, "I suppose you and Carlos added a little extra force that helped us a little... a lot... happy now?"

"Hey, you were a big part of those two titles, too, man," Jay said, giving Chad a punch on the shoulder.

"Watching those games, man, it's when I learned what it's like to be a sports fan," Gil remembered.

"So, are we gonna play? If so, can I pass?" asked Doug.

"It'll just be a friendly game," Ben assured. "C'mon, Doug. I know you're not physically-gifted like the rest of us, but there's nothing wrong with trying something different. If it makes you feel any better, you never have to do this again."

"Well, it's your bachelor party. Let's do it," said Doug.

The boys split into two teams. Since there's eight of them, it's perfect. The teams are...

Team Ben: Chad, Doug, Gil

Team Jay: Carlos, Harry, Diego

The boys agreed to a first-to-3-goals rule. And since they were just having a friendly game, it was going smoothly. Jay and Chad, though, were taking the game a bit too seriously, as if they were actually competing in a real game. Doug falls down six times in the first fifteen minutes, but Team Ben scores the first two goals (one by Chad, one by Ben), but Team Jay comes back with two straight goals (one by Jay, one by Harry).

Despite not having played Tourney before, Gil is getting the hang of it quite quickly. Harry, on the other hand, was treating the Tourney stick like a sword, juggling the ball and whacking it while holding the stick with one hand. It is how he scored his first goal, though, so no problem there.

"Match point!" Jay exclaimed.

Carlos uses the off-the-shield tactic to get the ball to Jay. Ben runs as fast as he can to intercept Jay, but the ex-thief selflessly lobs the ball high. Gil pushes Harry down with his shield and steals the lob, only for Carlos to shield-bump Gil down and steal the ball. Diego and Carlos try the off-the-shield tactic again, this time bouncing the ball high. Jay jumps as high as he can and strikes, scoring a goal.

3-2 to Team Jay.

"Hey, no hard feelings, Ben. Your team did a great job... except for Doug over here," said Jay.

"I'm right here," said Doug, who was holding his aching right arm.

"What a wimp," Harry insulted.

"Okay, that's enough playing for one day," said Ben. "Carlos, I believe we have something to discuss."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While Jay shows off some tricks with the ball and his Tourney stick, Ben and Carlos walk away to talk alone. Carlos keeps Evie's ring hidden in his jacket, despite wishing he could just tell Ben the truth. But he's just not ready to tell anyone the truth yet. Instead, he's just gonna go straight to the point.

"How did you exactly come to decide when to propose to Mal?" asked Carlos. "I mean, I know that was a long time ago and so much stuff happened in between then and now, but... I need some advice."

"You have a special someone I need to know about?" Ben replied suspiciously.

"I'm not telling you her name," said Carlos. "I just need some advice. I mean, I already asked Mal, but I also want to hear your advice."

"Well..." Ben thought for a moment. "I guess you can say I did what my mom always told me to do. To listen to my heart. My heart told me that I was ready to take the next step with Mal. And maybe she could be ready too. Granted, I didn't know she was struggling with so much internal struggle back then, but... I just had a feeling that everything would've been fine had everything remained peaceful then. I just know it."

"So, what you're saying is that I have to listen to my heart, to tell me who is the right girl and when I'm ready for the next step, whatever that next step is?" Carlos responded.

"Carlos, you dated Jane and you dated Mal. Whoever this girl is, I'm sure you have more than enough experience to handle this, especially if you're serious about this person," said Ben.

"I dated Mal," Carlos laughed. "Weird hearing that come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, I know," Ben said, feeling kinda embarrassed.

"Everyone dates everyone in high school, even friends and other's exes," Carlos commented casually. "Since when did real life become like television?"

* * *

After getting off the plane and making sure all the girls return to their sleeping rooms safely, Evie receives a message from Carlos, telling her to meet him at his tree house on the Isle of the Lost. After arriving there by stealing the royal limo (_Seriously, there's no security on that thing_), Evie makes her way to the forest behind Hell Hall. She had to avoid Cruella De Vil on the way, as she wanted no part of that crazy woman, even if she is Carlos' mother (then again, Carlos wants no part of his mom either).

"Get hack here, you two nincompoops!" Cruella shouted.

By "two nincompoops," she must meant Horace and Jasper, Evie can guess. She ignores the angry puppy-obsessed woman and continued further into the woods. She found a Bluetooth speaker taped to the bark of a tree. There was a stick note on it that says, "Turn It On".

Evie turns on the speaker and, all of a sudden, a song starts. It was a familiar one.

_Every time you walk into the room  
Got me feeling crazy_  
_Shock my heart, boom, boom_  
_Any other boy would stare but me_  
_I look away, 'cuz you're making me scared_

_Tryin' not to breath 1, 2, 3  
Tryin' not to freak when you're looking at me  
Gotta make a move but I freeze  
You don't have a clue what you do to me  
_

_Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
Feel like I get lost in time  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies  
Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy  
Oh, ooh, oh_

Evie's heart races as she listens to the song and walk closer to the tree house. This song brings up a wonderful memory. The day she and Carlos opened up to each other about why they never pursued each other at any time before that very day. Oh, the fun they had that day. Her chasing him. Rolling around the grass together like in some cheesy rom-com. A kiss that started simple and turned into something even more intense. She can't stop smiling at the memory.

"Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy... you make run and hide, hide, hide... feel like I get lost in time... whenever you're near me," a familiar voice sang within the shadows.

Evie quickly dance-spins to the back of the tree where the voice came from. She quickly gets her hand around someone, someone with snow white hair and adorable freckles.

"Aren't you quite the tease?" Evie teased.

"Not really, but this is one of those times," said Carlos.

"So, what have you got in that tree house of yours?" Evie asked amorously.

"Come with me and find out," said Carlos.

Carlos holds Evie's hand and slowly pulls her towards the three house. Instead of climbing the ladder, he uses a vanishing potion to teleport them inside. Carlos puts the speaker down on the floor, as it continued to play the song, as he grabs hold of both Evie's hand in a very loving manner.

"Doesn't this place bring back a lot of memories?" Carlos started.

"I remember. We blew a hole in the roof with your black box," Evie remembered humorously.

Carlos laughed before he said, "Yeah, that."

"But I also remember when I saw your scar. I felt sympathy for you. Actual sympathy," Evie added.

"You pulled me closer, close enough that I couldn't process what was going on inside of me. My emotions were scattered throughout my body and my face was heating up like an overcooked pie," said Carlos. "But I think it's obvious what I've felt then and what I feel now."

"And how do you feel about me?" Evie asked rhetorically.

Carlos answered anyway. "Despite the one in a million chance... the way you feel about me."

"It's like catching lightning, isn't it?" Evie teased.

"Someone like me finding someone like you, definitely," Carlos agreed. "We've danced around our true feelings for so long, but we stopped dancing that dance a long time ago. For the past two years, we've danced the dance that speaks our real feelings to each other. Sometimes, no words are needed. Just a simple dance."

Carlos twirls Evie like ballroom dancing and she just rolls along with it. She twirls herself close to him as she leans back with his hand gently holding her midnight blue hair. After this brief dance, Carlos reaches into his jacket and pulls a little something.

Evie's ring, the one with the ruby shaped like a heart.

That's when Evie opened her mouth wide and gasped soundlessly as she waited for what she knew was coming.

"Evie, will you make me the happiest man alive and take me as yours?" Carlos asked.

Instead of answering through words, Evie takes a step back with her hand still holding Carlos' free hand. She swiftly pulls herself closer, twirls towards him, and slides her finger right through the ring with magical accuracy, slipping it on before pulling him closer. That's when she kissed him right on the lips. Despite feeling shocked at how she could have slipped the ring on mid-twirl, Carlos ignored his curiosities and kissed her back.

No words exchanged. No "yes" or "I will" from Evie. Just a simple graceful twirl and a beautifully unbelievable way of slipping the ring back on her finger. Judging by the smile on Carlos' face, it was enough for him.

Just like their first night at this very tree house, Evie closes her eyes, leans forward, places her finger on his chin, pulls him closer, and her forehead touches his. Just like that very night, this closeness brought a peaceful but passionate feeling to their hearts and minds. This time, they knew what the feeling inside meant. He closes his eyes as he playfully brushes his own nose against hers giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. Carlos wrapped his arms around Evie's waist and pulls her even closer. Carlos decides to play the song "Can I Have This Dance?" next. That only makes the two of them want to dance. And so, they did. They slow-danced as they kept their arms wrapped around each other.

But unbeknownst to the two of them...

Mal is once again spying on them, just outside the tree house. She's just floating in the air in a "sitting on a couch" pose and watching the now-engaged couple dance. With an invisibility spell to stay hidden and her phone to record every single second of the proposal, Mal adds another chapter to her Evie/Carlos love story holiday film. But what she cares about more is that Carlos not only finally proposed but also that Evie she said yes in a very unique way.

The purple-haired sorceress chews on her final strawberry as she makes the camera float on its own. She's just chilling in mid-air anyway, so she can just relax as she watches.

"Snowball, Princess Blueberry... congratulations," Mal said happily.

**I wanted Carlos' proposal to Evie to be very special. So, I came up with what you just read right now. Evie's way of saying "yes" was pretty much my personal favorite part. What about you? What did you think of the proposal?**

**"Shy" by Jai Waetford**


	14. Evie: Roses are Blue, Part 3

**Only one more step before the wedding: the rehearsal dinner. This chapter is gonna be pretty long, but hey... read and enjoy, as always.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Robyn**

**_To Robyn_: Thanks for commenting on Carlos' proposal to Evie. I tried so hard to make it different from the typical kind of proposal. Oh, and don't worry about waiting too long for the Bal wedding. We're very close.**

One day left before the wedding of Mal and Ben. Only one more special event before the big day. Rehearsal dinner. At Bargain Castle on the Isle of the Lost. Yup, the VKs' friends from Auradon are gonna be dining at Maleficent's castle on the Isle of the Lost for rehearsal dinner. Well, technically, the castle belonged to Mal ever since Maleficent turned into a lizard. She did, after all, officially become the Queen of the Isle after defeating her mother at Coronation, hence everything on the Isle that belonged to her mother now belong to her. It wasn't until her banishment that Mal made use of both her title and her mother's stuff.

Right now, she's using her mother's castle to host a rehearsal dinner, in preparation of her own wedding. Mal and her VK friends have been at the Isle all day preparing for dinner. Instead of a royal feast, Evie suggested that everyone prepares their own meals to serve their Auradonian guests.

Mal made very spicy chili chowder. Evie and Dizzy made a blueberry pumpkin pie, sugar-free cupcakes, and blood red candy apples. Jay and Carlos teamed up to build a 10-foot-tall chocolate fountain. Ginny, Claudine, Diego, Yzla, Hadie, and Big Murph team up to make a nasty-looking but delicious stew using a large cauldron. Honestly, it felt like they're preparing a Halloween-themed buffet.

"Whoa, Carlos, careful with the flow. You'll

"Wow, everything looks great," said Dizzy. "I can't wait until everyone tries the Isle's best cupcakes. They're gonna love-love-love it."

"For someone making sugar-free treats, someone looks like she's having a sugar rush," Jay remarked.

"She's just excited, Jay," said Carlos.

Evie checks on the Anti-Heroes Club. As if using a cauldron for the stew wasn't excessive enough, they seem to be overdoing it. For one thing, they're adding too much spice (and Mal is already preparing something spicy).

"The stew looks too... too much," Evie criticized. "And even if I can ignore the fact that you're using a cauldron, the meat heavily outnumbers the vegetables and you're adding way too much pepper."

"Hey, you said we could make anything we want in any way we want," Mal reminded.

"Hmm, that's true," Evie remembered.

"I suppose the chocolate fountain is also too much?" asked Jay.

"No, it's fine," said Evie. "We're just gonna need more sweet stuff, that's all. The apples and cupcakes won't be enough. I'll call Jane."

"Oh, no," Carlos muttered with worry.

"Oh, Mal, no Malice, remember?" Evie reminded strictly.

"No worries. Apple juice and apple cider will suffice," Mal promised.

"I feel like we're preparing for a Halloween party instead of a rehearsal dinner," said Claudine.

"I know, right?" Dizzy said. "I always pictured something more... wedding-themed."

"True, but this is the Isle-style type we're preparing here," said Mal.

"Well, you're the bride, Mal. This rehearsal dinner is yours to shape," said Carlos. "As is everything here on the Isle."

"Don't make me sound like some control freak, Snowball," Mal responded.

"And if I do, do I get another mark?" Carlos joked. "If I do, I prefer one on my back."

Mal laughed and said, "Is it messed up I forgive myself for that?"

"Hey, don't ask us. You're the one who has to make everything sound super complicated," said Jay.

"I guess," Mal agreed. "But none of that matters now. We all wish everything that happened didn't happen. We lost Eleanor, but we helped our enemies find the path of redemption."

"Speaking of enemies, where are those dastardly pirates?" asked Claudine.

"They're at the chip shop, preparing their own meals," said Ginny. "Ha, as if anyone's gonna eat their junk."

"Arabella is gonna feel sick," Jay commented.

"We'll just let my future husband and the rest express our thoughts for us to them," said Mal.

"Ben. Your husband. It really feels like destiny, doesn't it?" Evie said.

Big Murph is already crying tears of joy. Mal's big day is making him all emotional, as he was really happy for her and for Ben. Yzla pats him in the back, telling him to suck it up.

"I guess we all feel the same way, Murph, sort of," said Yzla.

"What about you, Jay?" asked Hadie. "Any wedding plans yet?"

"Mal's wedding first," said Jay.

"How about you, Diego? Planning to propose to Jane?" Dizzy asked.

"I... uh... think the love in the air is getting to you," Diego said nervously.

"Wow, you made Diego nervous. Love really does crazy things to you," Carlos said to the youngest VK in the room.

People hear the sound of a toilet flushing. Coming out of the bathroom is Carlos' pet dog, Dude, who wanted to visit the Isle. A dog like him knows how to use the toilet the right way. Weird, right?

"Ah, that's a relief," said Dude.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Dude take care of himself around a toilet, Carlos?" asked Claudine.

"Hey, he's a smart dog... to an extent," said Carlos.

"I can use a computer, Judge Judgmental," Dude said.

"Wow, for a dog raised in Auradon, he's got quite an attitude,"

"Hey, cut him some slack. He's been a little absent from our lives for quite a while lately, what with all this wedding stuff going on. He's allowed to be a little bitter," Carlos defended. "But seriously, Dude, try to be nice. I mean it, boy."

"Hey, you try being forgotten for weeks. See how you like it," Dude said with attitude.

"Hey, we didn't forget you. I asked Dizzy to take care of you yesterday," said Carlos.

"And she forgot me when her friend from school called," Dude revealed.

"For five minutes," Dizzy defended herself. "By the way, you ran off."

"Yeah, fair point," Dude admitted.

BOOM!

That was the stew. It exploded like a failed science experiment and covered the Anti-Heroes Club from head to toe. Good news: There's still 1/4 of the stew still in the cauldron. Bad news: laundry.

"Oops! Sorry!" Big Murph apologized. "Wrong spice. I couldn't see well through the tears."

"Oh, Murph," everyone said out of pity and mild annoyance.

* * *

And the night has come. Everything is set at Bargain Castle for the rehearsal dinner. All the food is ready, including the stew (everyone had to help the Anti-Heroes Club with that). All the VKs are dressed in appropriate formal wear. Evie thought they might as well make the best of both worlds. An Isle-style dinner with Auradon style formal clothing (suits, dresses, and whatnot). Yes, even the pirate crew dressed nicely for the occasion.

CJ in a blood red dress was definitely a strange sight. Even stranger, she removed the ties that held her large ponytail, allowing her golden blonde hair to be completely free to dazzle.

The clock strikes 7 PM and their friends from Auradon start arriving.

Ben. Audrey. Lonnie. Chad. Doug. Jane. Jordan. Ally. Sophie. Arabella. Even Ben's parents, Belle and Beast, and Fairy God Mother were invited.

"Well, this looks..." Belle paused, unsure of how to respond.

"Like Halloween, right? Well, welcome to the Isle, Ms. Belle," said Dizzy. "I hope you enjoy our specials!"

"Don't worry. The apples aren't poisoned," Mal assured. The mischievous smile on her face was just for fun. "But they are _bloody_ delicious."

"Yup, definitely like Halloween," Jordan agreed.

"I should've asked for my vampire costume," said Dude.

And so, everyone started eating. Surprisingly enough, the Anti-Heroes Club's stew was not half bad. Mal's chowder, on the other hand, total tongue burner, but still delicious. The sugar-free cupcakes were quite pleasant, and it made Evie happy to see how everyone reacted to the very treats she enjoyed so much on her 6th birthday party. The chocolate fountain was both a wonderful sight and a wonderful treat, as almost everyone dipped their candy apples into the chocolate-flavored pool. It got a bit messy when Jay accidentally splashed chocolate on Chad's shoes. But, hey, it's just his shoes, right? And Gil accidentally got some chowder on Audrey's arm, but at least her dress was untouched.

Mal spent most of the first thirty minutes of the dinner in the corner, just munching on a strawberry. She needed some time for herself to just look at everyone in this room and, once again, reflect on how this happened.

Gil and Sophie sharing the same candy apple.

Jane and Fairy God Mother having a civil conversation with CJ.

Carlos and Harry just being cool with each other.

Uma reluctantly accepting a one-on-one comfort talk with Freddie.

Jane and Diego talking about music for tomorrow's wedding.

Doug and Yzla sharing their dream jobs for the future.

Evie and Ginny joking about having a sword-fighting rematch.

Beast expressing how proud he is of Ben for making all this happen.

"How is it possible that all of our suffering resulted in this much happiness and togetherness?" Mal asked herself quietly. "Imagine a world where everything I've done doesn't result in what is happening now. I'm still banished. Ben and his friends would be fighting Uma without me. More death and pain. Well, silver linings and all, right, Mal? Eleanor paid for our sins, but I'm sure she's happy just watching us. I hope you are, Eleo."

"Talking to yourself?" Dude interrupted, having been watching Mal for the past fifteen minutes. "Are you one of those narrating-to-yourself-types? 'Cause that's just weird."

"We're all weird, Dude," said Mal. "Look at you. You don't drink out of the toilet, for starters, which is weird for dog standards."

"Eh, good point," Dude admitted.

Mal bends down, pets the dog, and says, "But seriously, Dude, after all the crazy stuff that's happened to us, we're blessed to be all here as one big family. You're part of that family, too, you know."

"Well, everything ends with a happily ever after, right?" Dude responded. "That's the truth, and I'm blessed to speak the truth."

"Yeah, I guess it's the truth. In the end, despite all the evil and darkness that almost conquered us, it does feel like a happy ending to last forever," said Mal.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Much later, the AKs are gathered in one huge circle, eating the Anti-Heroes Club's special stew together. Why were they all gathered up? They had this sudden need to reflect on the past and present with each other. The first three minutes were pretty silent, as they were waiting for someone to speak first. Clearly, no one wanted to utter the first word of this group chat. So, Ben joins in and starts it.

"Enjoying the stew?" Ben asked.

"Honestly, it's pretty good," said Chad.

"Much like the VKs who made them," said Lonnie.

"I take it this little gathering is about the villain kids," Ben guessed. "Should I be worried?"

"Not really," said Jane. "We're just wondering..."

"About all the unexpected changes in our lives?" Ben knew.

"One of those visions we had about the new world, it's about you lecturing us about accepting all this change," Audrey remembered.

"Funny. I don't remember having that vision," said Lonnie.

Oh, poor innocent Lonnie (Or should she be fortunate not to remember her death?).

"We were on a ship. Maybe your were behind the wheel while we all talked," Chad guessed.

"Well, I wasn't there either," said Sophie. "But I get it. The VKs, welcoming them to Auradon, it's been both good and bad. Bad, because we had to endure through so much pain. Good, because despite all that pain, we learned so much about the VKs that we learned to accept them in our lives. I have."

"I like to think it was for the better," said Ben. "Because if we had just abandoned them, the world might've punished us by giving them a way out. That hero-villain war that we saw in our visions, it would've been a reality."

"Well, thank Mal for making it not a reality," said Ally. "I'd hate to imagine living in a world in eternal war."

"I like to think these visions are a gift," said Ben. "Uma's new world didn't come to be, but the Wishing Well gave us some possibilities to reflect on. Just because these visions never came to pass, it doesn't meant we have to ignore them."

"Mal just makes it so hard for us, you know?" Chad said. "Things were going well until... you know."

"She's complicated, Chad. But understanding her was not the way to help her. We were simply supposed to guide her," said Ben. "And we did, all of us, in our own ways, no matter how big or small our influences were."

"Uh, I would just like to remind everyone here that I never had any of these visions," said Doug. "But it does sound terrible. I can't imagine I'd ever make it. Maybe that's what happened to me."

"Don't think like that, Doug. You're lucky not to have these visions," said Jane.

"We're using something that didn't happen in order to motivate us to fully accept the VKs. Man, even in a world of magic, this is just getting stranger," said Chad.

"All of us, we could never have imagined just how much our lives would be different with the VKs," said Lonnie. "But I supported Ben's decision to the end, and I too believe it was for the better. Despite suffering so much, we gained new friends and an altered perspective on life itself. We can all have our happy endings, but we have to work hard for them."

"These visions are just making me feel bad about not being part of your wars," said Jordan. "Yes, believe it or not, I would actually love to get into a fight. But only because you guys were in so much trouble without me."

"I'm conflicted. Be there for your friends or stay safe at home. Oh, I know this shouldn't be difficult," said Ally, who was also left out of previous wars (that were remembered).

"We're here now. Safe, sound, and happy," Ben reminded. "Whatever happened in the past, although impossible to ignore, shouldn't deter us from maintaining peace. We've made it this far, and we can only push forward the best way we can. I feel blessed to have made it this far with Mal, despite our falling outs. And I'm sure you can all look back on this and truly believe we made progress."

"I'll drink to that," said Lonnie. "To progress. To peace. To love and friendship. To Mal and Ben."

The AKs toast to, well, everything Lonnie just said. Whatever these visions are, it's definitely helped them, in a way, to embrace change.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The VKs themselves (except Uma and Harry) are having a little gathering on the other side of the dining room. Just like the AKs, they too are reflecting on how much their lives have changed since Ben's proclamation. Mal finally left her private spot and joined in, as she thought it would be nice to share her feelings with the rest of her peers. After all, this rehearsal dinner is celebrating the upcoming wedding between her and Ben. How it got to this point, it's difficult not to think about.

"Yeah, the cruise was a lot of fun," said Gil. "A lot of great treasure hunts. Shouting at each other before calming down. Sophie and I kissed a lot..."

"TMI," Evie interrupted.

"What does that mean?" asked Gil.

"I guess newfound goodness doesn't always come with improved intelligence," Evie commented.

"To be honest, it didn't really feel like a punishment. It felt like a real adventure on the high seas," said CJ. "Just what I've always wanted."

"So, what are you planning to do with all that treasure, CJ?" asked Hadie. "Are you gonna buy yourself a bigger ship?"

"No, my share is going to college," said CJ.

"Man, where is all this maturity coming from?!" Ginny asked, shocked by how much CJ has changed. "All that crazy that remains in your head, but you are so..."

"Different? I know," said CJ. "But don't you dare push it, or else I may have to push someone off the plank into a lake full of crocodiles."

"Yup, that's the real CJ right there," said Mal.

"So, no more wars, right?" asked Dizzy. "No more fighting? No more hurting each other?"

"Eh, the thrill of the idea is long gone, kid," said Ginny.

"But that's good," said Carlos. "We don't have to keep living in fear of more violence. I'm sure Dude here can't handle it."

"I drowned once," said Dude. "And hey, where were the Anti-Heroes rock band during all that chaos?"

"Doing our jobs back on the Isle," Claudine answered. "Believe me, I have a lot of regrets."

"Don't beat yourself up. We all had our own duties," said Mal.

"Yeah, but having the Anti-Heroes Club with us could've made things a whole lot easier," said Jay. "Maybe Dizzy could've shown us her fencing skills."

"Jay!" Evie scolded.

"I would really like to show you what I've learned," said Dizzy.

"Try out for Auradon Prep's all-women's R.O.A.R. team then. I'm sure you'll do us proud," said Mal.

"At least that's settled," said Evie. "Let's just enjoy this evening. But if we're gonna keep reminiscing, then I want to remind everyone that we should be thanking Ben. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. All this started because of his proclamation. Once he invited me, Mal, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon, everything changed. For the better, despite the negatives."

"Being bad is cool and all, but being good makes you feel, well, good," said Jay. "Great friends. New stuff to try."

"All the life lessons that come with a new life, they're almost always worth it," said Carlos. "I mean, look at the four of us. Mal used to be the meanest kid around..."

"Still am," Mal bragged.

"But she won Ben's heart," Carlos continued. "Evie. She thought her beauty and finding a prince was the most important, but she chose to embrace the brainiac that's been inside the whole time and focused on her education. Jay here, our favorite kleptomanic who would flirt with just about any girl, now a committed husband-to-be to Mulan's daughter."

"Congratulations, once again," said Ginny.

"And me? Well, despite all the technology I can get my hands on, what really matters is the friends and family I've made," said Carlos. He pets his canine companion and says, "That includes Dude here. Right, boy?"

"Yeah, yeah, forgive and forget and all that," said Dude. "Just don't leave me with Glasses-for-Brains again."

"Our time together wasn't _that_ bad," Dizzy defended.

"Point is, Ben has helped the people of the Isle look forward to a better, brighter future," said Mal. "I wouldn't be the Isle's kinder ruler if it wasn't for him... even if I kinda got myself banished and all. Point is, the past four years have been the best and worst years of our lives. All the fights we had to endure, all the trust we had to lose and regain, all the pain we had to live with, all of that is worth it when you let it drive you the right way. Eleanor taught me that. And I'm grateful that all of you, especially our friends from Auradon, could be there with me for the ride."

"In that case, a toast to you, Mal," said Evie, raising her glass. "May you live long and happy."

"As I hope for the rest of you," said Mal.

"Here, here," said Carlos.

Glasses clinking together and all that, the VKs have truly embraced the best of both worlds and just want to live life large as the years go on. Now, if only Uma and Harry could join in and agree with everyone.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The adults engage in a little gathering of their own. Belle, Beast, and Fairy God Mother were enjoying Evie's pie as they watch all the kids just converse and enjoy each other's company. To see Uma, Harry, Gil, CJ, and Ginny be part of this rehearsal dinner reminded them of how much things have changed since the wars of the past. Then there's Ben, who just approached his fiance Mal and kissed her hand.

"He's all grown up," said Belle.

"And we're proud of him," Beast said with his mouth full.

"Honey, swallow," Belle scolded.

"I admit, despite my own doubts about Ben's proclamation, I knew that all these kids needed is the right education, the right company, and the right situations to learn about accepting something new," said Fairy God Mother.

"And it all worked out pretty well in the end," said Belle. "Right, Honey?"

"Our son is marrying Mal. I'm still not exactly 100% on board with that. Maybe 99%," said Beast.

"Well, what I just said now, that goes for Mal in a different way. The right and wrong company, the right and wrong situations, she adjusted to them in her own way," said Fairy God Mother.

"It's just hard for me to believe, we're all forgiving her after the terrible things she did to this kingdom," said Beast.

"But as she said before, all she needed was self-forgiveness," said Belle. "Dear Eleanor had to sacrifice herself to help Mal accomplish that."

"I miss her, too, Honey," Beast said sadly. "But a hero's sacrifice is a choice. A choice she accepted."

"I still can't believe she was the Enchantress' daughter," said Belle. "While it explains a lot, what she had to go through all these years, we never got to help her with them."

"Well, just remember, the Enchantress told me two years ago that Eleanor is resting in peace," said Fairy God Mother. "This wonderful sight in front of us that is called peace, it's why she is able to."

"She was like a daughter to us, you know," said Belle. "Knowing she's up there, watching us with a smile, it's what's helped Adam and I cope."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry couldn't stop staring at Uma throughout the whole party, but he made sure she couldn't see him watching. He tried to stay inconspicuous to avoid making a scene as he casually drank another glass of apple cider, but one person caught him. It was his sister CJ, who decided to give him the talk she promised Uma to give him.

"You look dreadful," CJ started.

"You look wonderful," Harry said randomly.

"You always know how to treat your sister, Harry," CJ smiled. "To be honest, though, these thin heels are discomforting."

"Why not choose shoes with thicker heels?" Harry asked.

"Freddie bought them for me. Practical joke or not, I didn't want to waste the gift," said CJ. "But if they snap, it's all her fault."

"Has the bridge been mended between the two of you?" asked Harry.

"Almost there," CJ answered. "But I don't want to talk about myself. I want to talk about you... and Uma."

"Since when do you support my feelings for her?" asked Harry.

"That two-year exile cruise, well, it's given all of us plenty of time to just think about anything," said CJ. "That squabble between you two at Town Square, it's only one of the many signs you have not moved on."

"Don't you question my heart," Harry reacted negatively.

"Look me in the eye, Harry. Look at you sister in the eye and tell me that your heart no longer beats for Uma," CJ dared.

And Harry did. He looked at CJ in the eye. The glare she gave him, trying to sear through his soul and find the truth, it was breaking him down slowly. He tried to fight back, but his bond with CJ prevented him from going on.

"To see her still lust for me, to hear her pleas for another chance at love, I could not ignore it no matter how much I tell myself to," said Harry. "My heart aches thinking about how much she wants me back, but I could not bring myself to risk my own free will..."

"Because you're afraid you cannot have her love and mine without choosing one over the other," said CJ.

"Mal said the same thing. And I could not deny that anymore," said Harry.

CJ holds Harry's hook with one hand and holds his shoulder comfortingly with the other. It's this kind of intimacy between the two Hook siblings that help them listen to each other.

"This hook became a symbol of your fear," said CJ. "Your loyalty to Uma cost you your hand. The glee that you expected to feel upon gaining the hook you long wished for, it disappeared because of our bond. You lost your hand, you lost a fraction of your fortitude. Now, I do appreciate how you value our bond, Harry, but you're still in pain. Only by repairing your broken love with Uma can give you true peace."

"But what of you?" asked Harry.

"Just think about it, Harry. You've avoided her for too long. Two years, in fact. Time for you to face your fears," said CJ.

"I am astounded how your wisdom has expanded because of our exile," Harry complimented.

"Well, that and those crazy visions of the new world that was never created," said CJ. "You said you saw visions of you and Uma growing apart even further, right? Well, use that to fuel your desire to reunite with her. Truly reunite with her."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie and Carlos both managed to sneak out of the party to have some _private_ time together. Right now, they're in Mal's bedroom. They know she'll be really mad that they trespassed without her permission, but they figured the risk is worth it. After locking the door, Evie wasted no time crashing her lips on Carlos' chocolate-stained lips (he forgot to wipe off all of it). Evie coated her lips with cherry-flavored lipstick today, and this just becomes another flavorful kissing session for the two of them. The chocolate on Carlos' lips was eventually cleaned, but the brief combination of cherry and chocolate on their lips was deliciously pleasant.

As usual, Evie is the fiercer kisser in this one and the force of her kiss is pushing Carlos backwards. He kept stumbling backwards until he fell on his back on Mal's bed. Evie fell with him with her lips still on his and her arms wrapped around him. They briefly stopped to laugh.

"I'm kinda disappointed, Carlos. After two years, I'd think you'd be a stronger kisser," said Evie.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Carlos.

"Try me," Evie dared.

Carlos flips both of them over, which puts him at the top. He quickly kisses Evie right on the lips as passionately as he can, with Evie kissing him back with her own ferocious passion.

"Better," Evie said. "But..."

Evie kisses him wildly and then flips him over, putting herself back on the top. Carlos tries to show the same passion in his previous kiss, but Evie just proved to be the stronger kisser here. Still, that doesn't make him enjoy this little moment between them any less. Even if Evie's kisses can be too much for him, he'll kiss her with just as much as love as she shows.

"For someone who's 95% blue, you sure have a lot of fire under all that color," said Carlos.

"I just wish you could show the same amount of fire as all the red you wear," Evie said.

"Am I in trouble?" Carlos joked.

Evie laughs and says, "No, you're good. You know I love all parts of you, even you're not-so-ferocious kisses. I mean, you're a dog lover now. Might as well show the same bite as your favorite animal."

Carlos just smiled and said, "You really know how to keep my heart pounding, don't you?"

"I just hope I don't give you a heart disease," Evie teased.

"No, you already did that when I first saw you in Dragon Hall," Carlos joked. "You were already so pretty when we were so young. Ten years later, I thought I was looking at Aphrodite's evil sister, who is just as beautiful if not more than the goddess herself."

"Well, I can't help being this fair," Evie smiled.

Evie gets off Carlos and lies down on her side in a model-like pose, cheek resting on fist and one leg crossed over the other. Her other hand's fingers patter on Carlo's chest. Carlos smiled as he stopped Evie's hand by grabbing it, albeit in a gentle and loving way.

"Seriously, when are we planning to tell everyone about us?" asked Evie.

"How about after Mal's wedding?" Carlos asked. "Question is, how? A gathering, or social media?"

"I know it's better to just tell them in person, but I kinda wanna surprise them by announcing it on InstaRoyal," said Evie.

"Well, we don't have to decide on the how right now," said Carlos.

"You know, I will miss sneaking around," said Evie. "It can be exhausting, but like I said, the feeling of it just being you and me with only our love to light up our own world, it feels so wonderful."

"Yeah, it is," Carlos agreed. "You already have our wedding planned yet?"

"Oh, no, I haven't. I don't wanna plan my wedding without you," said Evie. "I know I seem like the type to go out of control and plan my entire wedding... but I'm more than what I seem, remember? Much like yourself, Mr. De Vil."

"One day, you'll be Mrs. Evie De Vil," said Carlos.

"I like the sound of that," said Evie.

"Now, I know it's too soon to plan the wedding, but I think it's obvious who our picks are for best man and the Maid of Honor," said Carlos.

"Mal, the Maid of Honor. Jay, the best man. Yeah, I think we can officially consider those our final decisions," Evie agreed. "Although, I think Dizzy might get jealous."

"I'm pretty sure by the time we're married, she'll still be too young to be a Maid of Honor," said Carlos.

"Yeah, well, we can start planning for our wedding after the announcement," said Evie. "Right now..."

Evie kisses Carlos again.

"Let's just focus on right here, right now," Evie whispered lovingly between kisses. "We'll get back to dinner in fifteen minutes." After another kiss, she suddenly decided, "Make that thirty."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma is just drinking cider alone. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, but mostly because she needs to be alone to think about a certain someone. Unfortunately for her, someone decided to refill her drink and sit next to her. It was Mal, who was clearly not gonna leave her alone unless they talk. After all, their little fight in the plane yesterday at the bachelorette party, it needs to be addressed between them.

"As usual, not having fun, are you?" Mal started.

"You want to throw me off the tallest tower to force me?" Uma questioned.

"Okay, I kinda deserved that," Mal said with a questionable smile. "But look, I'm really sorry. I am. When you left on your exile, it didn't really give me more chances to express what I truly feel about what we both done."

"You miss Eleanor, I get it. You only became nice to her too late, yet you grieve for her like she's been your lifelong friend," said Uma.

"I know, because there's a good reason," said Mal. "I myself feel, in part, responsible for what happened to her. I am just so complicated, you know. I never trusted her because of her mysterious game, but once I finally knew who she was, I blamed myself for not trusting her sooner. Maybe things would've been different. You and me, we robbed her of a future where there are no more secrets between her and the people she called family."

Uma finishes her glass and says, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Mal questioned.

"Look, I'm trying to do better, okay?" Uma responded angrily. "It's not easy. You have more reasons to reform easily. I don't."

"I believe you were apologizing," Mal said.

Uma sighs and says, "I'm sorry about Eleanor. I know that not knowing about her, who she is, and what she's doing doesn't excuse my actions, but... I am sorry. I was an angry moron, a bigger moron than Gil."

"That we can agree on," Mal smirked.

Uma stayed silent for a long time. This convinced Mal to leave her alone. Their conversation was brief, but at least they cleared up the tension between them from yesterday's fight. Even if they can never be friends, the best they can be is respectful and civil towards each other. Although, Mal hoped that they could be true friends one day. They were such close friends when they were younger, but a grudge changed all that. Maybe it's near impossible and maybe there's too much hate between them, but Mal decided to keep holding onto hope, as that is the best she can do.

Having noticed the civil state of the two rivals' recent talk, Ben approached his soon-to-be wife. Of course he would always want to know the latest on Mal and Uma's history. It's his job to make sure that Auradon remains peaceful, and ensuring peace between Mal and Uma is one way to do that.

It annoyed Mal for him to put himself in between, but she knew that he meant well. Besides, the other half of her wanted him to get involved. His smile, advice, and nobility help a lot with her attempts to forge a bond with Uma.

"I'm guessing you and Uma apologized to one another," said Ben.

"Let me guess. Evie or Jane or Lonnie told you about yesterday?" Mal guessed.

"Ally," Ben revealed. "You don't have to hate yourself for Eleanor's decision."

"I know. I am the one who told you that she's the one who wanted to do it just so we could be happy," said Mal. "But I guess I have more dark feelings I can't lock up. I can't blame Uma completely for how she chose to close her story, but I know I can't blame myself either. We all wish that things could be different. She and I never even got to be real friends. But... I gotta remember what I told you. For both our sakes."

"Tomorrow is our day," Ben said happily. He holds Mal's hand and looks at both his signet ring and the engagement ring. "I can't express how much I've looked forward to this very day. Ever since Coronation, I have done my best to ensure our future is certain."

"And I didn't make things easy," Mal remembered. "But all I ever wanted is you."

"And all I ever wanted is you," said Ben. "Tomorrow, it's when we write down the ending of this chapter of our lives, and move on to the next."

"Easy there, Beasty," Mal teased. "Wedding first, next chapter after the wedding."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Ben smiled.

Mal was pretty shocked, but then again, she let him keep the memory of when she sang his song for her to him in the evil new world.

"Did I mention that I love you?" Mal replied happily.

Mal and Ben kissed, only to be interrupted by the sound of metal tapping on glass.

Beast quiets the room by tapping his glass with a spoon. He needed everyone's attention. Mal, Ben, and Belle know what this means. It was time for the groom's father to make a speech in honor of the couple to be married. Beast recites his speech in his head quickly before giving it.

"When my son introduced Mal to me and my wife, we were both in shock," Beast started. "But then they both showed us that what they have is special and very real. I will be lying if I said that I wished it had ended between them once the darkness spread all around us like a fog, but... a part of me wanted my son to be happy. And only one woman in this world can ensure his everlasting happiness. Mal, you have shed a very strange light upon Auradon. While they may be darkness, the light outshines the dark. My wife and I are both happy that you and Ben can look upon one another with so much love despite all the struggles no couple in history ever had to face. Now, I know this is sounding half-happy and half-grim, but... all I want to say it, congratulations to the two of you. We love you, Ben, and we love you, too, Mal."

Everyone applauds to Beast's speech. Beast takes a few deep breaths to recover from the mild stress the speech gave him. Luckily, Belle was there to massage his shoulders.

Things take a turn for the crazy when Gil accidentally spills chocolate on Chad and Audrey when he tripped and fell into the fountain's basin whilst trying to coat just one candy apple with chocolate.

"Gil!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Sorry," Gil apologized.

"You dummy. This suit is dry clean only!" Chad shouted.

"Hey, sorry. I can fix it," said Gil, approaching the chocolate-covered couple.

"No, don't you dare touch us," Audrey said.

"Hey, hey, can we not do this here, not at this moment?" Evie pleaded. "At least wait until after the party."

"This was my third favorite dress," Audrey complained.

"And you wore it to a rehearsal dinner?" Jay mocked.

Angered, Audrey suddenly splashed some chocolate at Jay. This was followed by Freddie splashing chocolate at Lonnie (one-side rivalry, and all). Lonnie surprisingly responded immaturely by filling a glass cup with chocolate and throwing it at Freddie's face.

"Chocolate fight!" Jay announced.

And so the rehearsal dinner, turns into a chocolate-themed bloodbath, where everyone is using just about anything just to spill chocolate on each other. They used their hands, cups, bowls, plates, and even magic. Belle, Beast, and Fairy God Mother tried to stop the fighting, only to get covered in chocolate themselves. Jay swiped Fairy God Mother's wand just to stop her from stopping the fight with a simple Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo.

Mal magically creates a small whip made of chocolate and slaps the faces of Audrey, Jane, CJ, Claudine, and Hadie.

Yzla throws a potion bottle (which she had, for some reason) into the fountain and causes chocolate to explode on Doug.

Fairy God Mother's chase against Jay to get her wand back ends with her colliding into Gil and falling into the fountain.

Dizzy uses the empty steel pan for the chowder to scoop up some chocolate and dump it on the groom's head.

Lonnie and Freddy are now just basically slap-fighting with chocolate-coated arms and hands.

Dude just licks some chocolate off a plate that was left on the floor.

"Sometimes, I wonder if there's even any difference between high school students and college students in terms of maturity," Beast complained.

"They're young, dear. Let them live life to the funnest," said Belle.

Evie, while dodging Mal's chocolate whip, ends up accidentally crashing into Carlos and falling into the fountain with him. He took this opportunity to kiss her chocolate-filled lips for just a brief second. Mal just laughed at the two lovers as she took a picture.

"Where're Uma and Harry?" Evie wondered, having noticed that they were missing.

"I know, right? They're missing out on the delicious, chocolate-y fun here," Mal said, comically missing Evie's point.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry is sulking by himself at the second floor balcony with only a glass of apple cider. Uma was watching from the doorway. Once again, she is gonna try to talk to him. Uma feels stupid about begging for Harry's love back. But recently she realized that it was more than just that. Earning his trust and respect back is the first step. His heart, that's gonna take some time. While Uma really wants to have Harry as more than just a friend and first mate, she knew it wasn't going to be a fast process.

Somebody shoves Uma closer to the balcony. That was Freddie (still partially covered in chocolate), who has been trying to get her to talk to Harry all night.

"Good luck," Freddie whisper-cheered.

The sea witch would ask the young voodoo magician about the chocolate, but she decided not to care. Uma slowly walks towards the balcony, towards Harry. She stands just a foot away from Harry, giving him some space in case he's not in the mood to talk.

"Harry," Uma started.

"No, I shall speak first," Harry interrupted. "Since I met you, I have lusted for you like I never have towards another woman. You are everything I could ever ask for in a life-long partner. You're stubborn, feisty, you take command whenever you want, and you have the enchanting beauty that makes any pirate drop to their knees, such as I once. But then when CJ came to me and offered me another chance to be her brother, I found myself realizing that my heart has more room for others, not just for you. Despite that knowledge, I feared losing her if I pursued you again. And I do want to pursue you again, Uma, because even if my love for you is misguided, the love was real."

Uma holds Harry's only hand and says, "It was."

"All the damage between us, can it ever be repaired?" Harry asked. "It is more than just a broken ship."

"Harry, I never really truly treasured what we had together," said Uma. "As I said, it was real. Real for me as it was for you. But I took it for granted because... I valued my success more. But I still feel for you. It's easy to accuse me of not learning anything during our two-year exile, but I guess that's earned given how I've been behaving. But all that time did teach me something. It takes time. Maybe we just need to... start over."

"Start over?" asked Harry.

"It's this cheesy thing Auradonians do when they wanna get back with their ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends. Clean slate, kinda like that. We start over. No history, no bad blood, just you and me restarting," said Uma. "Can you do that for me? For yourself?"

"Clean slate, huh?" Harry questioned. "In that case, you start."

Uma leans on the railing in a rather seductive manner and says, "Hey, sailor. What's your name?"

Harry takes off his hat, bows, and says, "Harry Hook, madame. And you must be the famous Uma."

"Indeed I am," Uma smiled, twirling one of her braids. "Say, after this wedding tomorrow, what do you say you and I go sailing together?"

"Can you sail a ship, madame?" Harry asked, pretending to be doubtful.

"Better. I can captain one," Uma bragged. "If you let me, Mr. Harry Hook."

"We shall see," Harry agreed, as if he truly just getting to know her for the first time.

Mal, Freddie, and CJ (all still covered in chocolate) watched as the two smile at one another, looking forward to finally spending some time together after so long. Mal feels proud of Uma, for sure. CJ feels proud of Harry, and knows that she has nothing to worry about. Freddie vows to root for them and make sure nothing happens to them. The three can agree that Uma and Harry belong together. They just need to unite based on the right reasons, and there is no better reasons than true love.

"Hope you're one day ready to call Uma your sister-in-law, CJ," Freddie said quietly.

"Yeah, well, sister fight, right?" CJ replied.

"This pretty much fixes everyone's love stories," said Mal. "No frowny faces at the wedding."

* * *

After the rehearsal dinner, Mal decides to head to the place where she publicly confessed that she wanted to be good. Auradon Cathedral. The wedding could've taken place here, but Mal wanted an outdoor wedding. Still, this place is a wonderful reminder of the time when everything really started to change. Even if what happened between then and now almost made that very day irrelevant, it will never be irrelevant. Mal wanted to be good, and that remained inside her no matter what transformation she had to undergo.

This is also the very place where a priestess - who is actually Eleanor - told Mal that the best way to atone for her sins is to forgive herself. And she did, after having done and said so much good and bad.

"Honestly, why didn't we just have the wedding here?"

That was Jay, who walked in along with Evie and Jay. It's no surprise to Mal that they followed her.

"Because Mal wanted this wedding to build metaphorical bridge between Auradon and Isle of the Lost," Carlos reminded.

"Always gotta be with the complicated kind of things, isn't it?" Jay said.

"That's Mal for you, Jay. You should know that by now," said Evie.

"Hey, guys," Mal greeted.

"Had to make sure you're not up to anything out of the ordinary," Jay said casually. "But I guess you just wanted another trip down memory lane."

"Guys, I'm getting married. This place here, the cathedral, it's where I told the whole world that I want to be with Ben," said Mal. "Be with him, as in to be with him for the rest of my life. And tomorrow, it's finally going to happen."

"All the conflict just to get to this point, it's amazing and terrible. But amazing," said Evie.

"You know by now that I don't care about getting the blame for this. I've accepted that my actions damaged all of us as much as the actions of others," said Mal. "But I've forgiven myself and I want to move on from the bad girl I was."

"Aren't you still a bad girl?" Evie assumed.

"You're goddamn right, I am, but you know what I mean," said Mal.

"It's amazing that, after all that, we're still friends. Family," Carlos said, amazed.

"Hey, remember when Evie punched Mal in the face?" Jay mentioned humorously.

Mal and Carlos laughed with Jay while Evie facepalmed with an embarrassed smile.

"Remember when Mal made us think she was gonna kill Carlos?" Jay mentioned.

For some reason, Evie started to laugh along, but Carlos only let out a nervous laugh.

"Remember when I stole King Triton's trident?" Jay continued.

The laughing got a little louder. A sane person would wonder, _Hey, why are they laughing about horrible memories?_

"Remember when Mal talked to that stuffed bear she dressed up to like Ben?" Evie mentioned.

The laughter continued.

"Remember when Mal sang a love song to me and everyone thought it was for Ben?" Carlos mentioned.

Mal wasn't so much laughing as she was "chuckling" this whole time, but now that chuckle has increased to full-blown laughter.

"Remember when I trapped you all underground and made you think it was the end?" Mal added.

Despite the poor taste of that jokey reminder, much like the rest of the reminders, everyone remained laughing. In a cathedral, not to mention. The laughter lasted for a good while, but it's not just because of the horrible reminders they reminded in the form of jokes. The four of them started all this, right from the very beginning. Ben chose the four of them by chance, but they were already "friends" at the time. They already had a bond by the time they were invited to Auradon Prep, and it was that bond that helped paved their path to the light, away from the dark. They have so many people to rely on, to lean on, to ask for support, but it was always with each other that the four feel the safest.

They are, after all, the Core Four.

"Okay, we may wanna leave before we upset the gods," said Jay.

"I don't think Mal here gives a damn," said Evie.

"Wow, nostalgia making you curse again?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah," Evie grinned.

The four VKs continue to joke as they walk out of the cathedral. Mal, however, stopped. There was something on her mind. She looked up and thought about her wedding. For some reason, finally getting married to Ben isn't gonna make tomorrow feel complete for the bride. But what will, she wondered. Looking at her laughing friends, she realize what else tomorrow needs.

"Evie, wait," Mal called.

Mal grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her away from the boys. Mal told the boys to go on and let her and Evie have a girl talk. Jay and Carlos didn't protest and walked out of the cathedral, leaving the girls alone. Before the girl talk can start, Mal looks at the ruby ring on Evie's finger. Only Mal and CJ knew that Evie gave the ring to Carlos until he was ready to propose. The ring returning to Evie's finger meant that he finally did.

"Congratulations," said Mal.

"You have no idea how the proposal went down," said Evie.

"Actually, I do. I was watching," Mal revealed. "It's quite unique, really. His question, your response. If there was a list for Top 10 Most Beautiful Marriage Proposals, you and Carlos would be at #1."

"Well, thank you, I guess," said Evie.

"Look, Evie, who's to say that tomorrow should only be _my_ big day?" Mal said.

"What are you saying?" asked Evie.

"One very well-known act of goodness is sharing, right?" Mal said. "So, what would you say if I told you that I'm willing to share my wedding?"

**I think you may have an idea what Mal's question in the end is implying. But on a more important note, the wedding is the NEXT CHAPTER! WOO-HOO! We're nearly there!**

**But please, if you're gonna leave a review, pretty please tell me what you think about THIS chapter. What did you think of the rehearsal dinner?**

**Notes:**

**\- Dude's frustration about being "forgotten" is basically me scolding myself for forgetting Dude throughout this entire story. Just when I think I have everything planned out, there's always that one teeny tiny thing I forget. But Dude is no teeny tiny thing. He's a lovable puppy who is a big presence in the Descendants universe. Anyways, we'll be see him in the wedding.**

**\- Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos making jokes of poor taste in a cathedral is, I admit, poor taste on my part.**

**\- The conversation between the AKs is a continuation of the AK conversation in Chapter 24 of "A Whole New World". Mal may have erased that new world and wiped everyone's memories (mostly), but I still wanted the AKs to have a full conversation about accepting change that they will actually remember.**

**\- This chapter is supposed to be Part 3/Final Part of Evie's arc in this story, yet it feels more like a Mal chapter (my bad, tbh). Heck, it also feels more like an Uma/Harry chapter. Still, the best I could do to give Evie some focus is another Carvie moment and that ending where Mal comes to her about possibly "sharing" her wedding.**


	15. Mal: Who I Am, Part 6

**Here we are, folks! This is it. The royal wedding. Mal and Ben are getting married. After six stories of heartbreak, struggle, and misery, we are finally here. All that heartbreak, struggle, and misery may have been the driving forces of my series, but I tried to be as optimistic and pessimistic at the same time just to get to this point. Oh, and there's that little something Mal said at the end of the previous chapter... anyways, enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated. (And, as usual, there will be questions I want to ask you at the very end of the chapter; it's your choice if you want to answer them or not)**

**I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Robyn**

**_To ChordOverstreetFan_: Okay, I guess I didn't take that into account, but this has been my plan since the start. But I guess I had to address the issue you brought up someway, even if it's not a satisfactory response to the issue.**

**_To Gabriella91_: No need for begging... because here's the new chapter!**

_Three years ago..._

_After singing and dancing their hearts out at the nighttime celebration of King Ben's Coronation, the four VKs of Auradon - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - run back to Mal and Evie's dorm to rest and relax after a long night of partying. They were still smiling and laughing though, and for good reason. So many good reasons. They had just beaten the Mistress of Evil that is Maleficent, earned the trust of all of Auradon, and got As in Goodness Class. The best part? They have accepted that being good is what they truly want for their lives. Well, for Mal, that and winning the heart of the 16-year-old king._

_"WOO! Best night of our lives, am I right?" Jay celebrated._

_"They are more best-night-of-our-lives to come, Jay," said Evie._

_"Hey, until the next one, let's officially call this our best night," said Jay._

_"Man, can you believe it? I mean, we're heroes," Carlos said with joyful disbelief. "VKs who became heroes. Wow... that'd be a hell of a story to tell."_

_"Oh, Carlos," Mal laughed._

_The purple-haired sorceress petted the white-haired tech prodigy. He blushed from embarrassment, but he knew it was simply a friendly gesture. He always did feel like the puppy of the group. An obedient puppy, nonetheless._

_"We live here in Auradon. Our life-long dream come true, but not in the way we dreamed it," Evie said happily. "But so much better."_

_"No overthrowing royals. No setting things on fire. No stealing riches from the rich. It's just being, well, good," said Jay._

_"And it feels good," said Evie. "Being good actually feels good."_

_"New home. New friends. New school. New everything," Carlos smiled. "I can't even imagine... really, I can't... because now it's real."_

_"But we couldn't have done it if we hadn't sticked together... like a team," Jay said awkwardly. He still finds it out he's the one talking about teamwork._

_"Like family," Evie said._

_"Have we really reached that far into our group-ship... I mean, friendship... I mean..." Carlos paused nervously. "We are friends, right? But are we more than that?"_

_Evie holds the younger boy's hand, causing him to blush red, and says, "Carlos, no one respects the four of us more than each other. We treat each other fairly, much more than our parents ever had. We don't demand anything from each other, except to have each other's backs no matter what. Best of all, we care about each other. That alone makes us family."_

_"Evie's right," said Mal. "Just a month ago, I wanted nothing more than to prove to my mom that I can be as evil as she is. We all wanted to prove ourselves. When we were invited here, we used it as opportunity to rise up to the challenge, to be evil, to do whatever it takes to make our parents proud. Evie, you wanted to find a prince because your mom expects you to. Jay, your Dad demanded you rely on yourself instead of others. Carlos, your mom raised you to fear dogs. Now, look at us. We never would be standing here, in this stupid pink dorm, if the four of us never stuck together as true friends. We could've just taken each other for granted, considered each other as means to an end. Instead, we leaned on each other for support and strength."_

_"Look at you, talking like some life coach," Jay commented, impressed and stupefied._

_"A quality required in a leader... I suppose," Mal said. "But I guess a true friend wouldn't call herself a leader amongst a group. A true friend would consider her peers as equals."_

_"And that's exactly how we treat each other," said Evie. "But you are still our leader, Mal, only because you were the one who led us to the path we now take."_

_"Well, regardless, whether you're just my posse, my minions, or my friends, I do consider you guys as my family," said Mal._

_"Well, we think the same way about you, Mal," said Evie._

_"Do we?" Carlos questioned._

_"I don't know. I guess," said Jay._

_"Yes, we do," Evie affirmed._

_Evie hugs Carlos with one arm and pulls Mal into the group hug with her other hand. Mal pulls Jay so he can join in. Mal, Evie, and Jay were showing a lot of love and agreement into this group hug. Carlos, however, was still trying to grasp the concept of family. Seeing the white-haired tech prodigy fail to show some spirit, Evie holds him closer until their cheeks brushed against one another._

_"I know this might sound cheesy, but... I love you guys," Mal said sincerely._

* * *

_"Once upon a time, in the land of Auradon, where all that is good is absolutely good, a young prince who became king invited four kids, all who were descendants of villains, to Auradon Prep, giving them a chance at a new life outside the Isle of the Lost, where all the villains and their kids are left to rot for the crimes of the parents. These four villains kids - VKs, for short - wanted to impress their parents by carrying out their plot to overthrow the young king and rule Auradon. But their time in Auradon taught them that they can choose whoever they want to be, regardless of who their parents are. This womanizing kleptomaniac grew into a committed fiance. This shy, cynophobic tech geek grew into an independent tech prodigy. This narcissistic, blue-headed fashionista grew into a genius at both science and life. And their leader, the daughter of the Mistress of Evil, who was maliciously malignant, malevolently malicious, and malignantly malevolent, she grew into a woman who embraced the good and bad inside her to become the best person she can be, no matter how complicated she is to have in your life. And that complicated woman, she is now about to married to the young king of Auradon... but there's a surprise waiting for the audience..."_

An outdoor marriage is nothing new, but the location of the wedding between Mal and Ben is more than just wanting fresh air and the sweet scent of nature to fuel the love. The wedding is taking place by the grassy shore overlooking the Isle of the Lost, which is separated from Auradon by a body of water. Mal's reign as Queen of the Isle has been revered by her positive partnership with King Ben to better the lives of the people suffering on the island. But this wedding, this will truly unite the two lands. For this wedding to take place at this very shore where the Isle of the Lost can be seen by all, it's a truly special day not just for the couple to be married.

Thanks to Evie's extreme commitment to her job as Maid of Honor and wedding planner, as well as Jane's tirelessly tiring effort as the wedding planner's assistant, the wedding looks wonderfully magnificent. The black dahlias and bat orchids are a surprisingly fitting look considering who the bride is. Lavenders and bellflowers gave the wedding a bit more color. There were even some yellow lilies and blue carnations, just to show some groom some love. The chairs are painted either blue or yellow, just to add balance to the bride's dark preferences. Unnecessary but glamorous stone columns are placed around the place with streamers of two colors. There are those that are blue and gold, while the others are purple and black. While it's too much, Evie went forward with the dragon-shaped topiaries, including Beast-shaped ones. Each creature-shaped topiary was in a different pose, so as to not make this particular decoration boring to look at.

"This is all looks wonderful, Jane," Fairy God Mother said to her daughter. "And you did it all without magic. You make me proud."

"I figured I'd show I can handle extreme pressure all by myself," said Jane.

While Fairy God Mother sees to the people arriving, Jane takes a moment to bask in her success. Despite an importunate Maid of Honor as her boss, she managed to make the wedding look exactly how said Maid of Honor pictured it.

"Jane, you did good," Jane said to herself, congratulating herself.

"True that, baby," Diego said. "And I was worried I was gonna have to berate Evie for it."

"Don't. All that exhaustion was worth it," said Jane. "But I still have one thing left to prepare. Wait here."

Jane kisses Diego on the cheek before running off. She had to make a phone call, just to make sure that one other task she was put in charge with is ready for the wedding.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While people may be starting to arrive at the wedding at the shore, the bride and the groom are still at Beast Castle getting ready. The plan (Evie's plan, to be specific) is for Ben to arrive at the shore half an hour before Mal. _Precisely_ 30 minutes and 0 seconds before Mal. Evie would lose her mind if their planned schedule is ruined by 1 second. So, while Ben is on his way to the wedding right now, Mal is still getting into her wedding dress. Dizzy, the flower girl, is there to help. Evie, meanwhile, tracks Ben's limo by tracking Carlos' phone (a trick he taught her, of course).

"Okay, the limo is halfway to the shore," Evie reported. "Dizzy, how's the dress?"

"I think Mal can't breathe," said Dizzy, noticing the constipated look on Mal's face.

"No, no, Dizzy. I'm just nervous, that's all," Mal lied.

Mal decided to roll with it. Besides, she can secretly loosen the corset with her magic when she finally walks down the isle. Evie will never notice, hopefully. Mal didn't ask for Dizzy to help with the corset just so she can give Evie the satisfaction of creating the perfect wedding for her and Ben. But seriously, the corset is really tight and Mal can't wait to loosen it.

"You look amazing, Mal," said Dizzy. "I wish I can wear a dress like this on my wedding."

"Well, you got plenty of your youth to go through before you even think about getting married," said Mal.

"I'm just wondering, is it possible for a bride to have two Maids of Honor?" Dizzy asked curiously. "'Cause I can't choose between you and Evie.'

"One day, Dizzy. One day," Evie said to her fashion protege.

"I can't say enough how much I'm having a hard time believe this," said Mal. "My wedding. I'm getting married. Getting married to Ben. I mean, I always knew I wanted it to get this far, but now that I'm here... it's... more than everything I could ever wish for."

"More?" Evie questioned.

"I can't explain it," said Mal. "I've made so many lives miserable, I can't believe I ever found it in my heart to forgive myself. And ever since I did, I've been so at peace with myself, I feel like everything and nothing can go wrong. Coming from me, that's pretty much for the best."

"I have so much to understand," Dizzy commented.

"You don't have to. You deserve to be inspired by yourself, Dizzy. Let your own experiences determine how you want to look at life," said Evie.

"Don't let my mistakes cloud the rainbow over that pretty little head of yours," said Mal.

"Our generation is shrouded in so much light and dark. It needs someone who carries more light in her heart," said Evie.

"So don't let us down, is what we're saying," Mal said bluntly.

Dizzy just laughed as she hugged both girls, who hugged her back. Evie took this time to take a selfie between the three of them (which she'll post after the wedding, as she doesn't want anyone to see Mal's dress until the wedding). Dizzy has been like a little sister to the two older VKs and they're glad to have someone like Dizzy be brighten up their lives.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

As said before, Ben is on his way to the wedding right now in the royal limo. Traveling with Ben to the wedding are his parents. They're both very, very happy to see Ben in his wedding tux. It's the typical blue and gold, but in a slightly different style (thanks to Evie). Unlike with Mal, the tux is just the right size for Ben. Not too tight, not too big. And, of course, the king's golden crown rested on his head. His lips constantly switch from smiling to neutral throughout the ride.

"Still nervous, Ben?" asked Beast.

"Isn't it normal to be nervous on your wedding day?" Ben replied.

"Of course, it is, sweetie," said Belle.

"Don't worry, Ben. You know we support you," said Beast.

"Well, I support you completely. Your father supports you 75, maybe 70%," said Belle.

"Hey, I said it was 99%," said Beast.

"I know you, Adam. I can tell how supportive and unsupportive you are," said Belle.

"For argument's sake, let's go with 98%," said Beast.

Ben just smiled an amused smile. Seeing his parents bicker, it's always funny (well, if what they're bickering about is worth a laugh, like it is now). True, his father is not entirely okay with the wedding, but he was mostly okay with it. And that was okay for Ben and Belle.

* * *

Some time later, everyone waited for the arrival of the bride. And by everyone, well, it meant _everyone_. Mal and Ben's closest friends are there. Dozens of students who attended Auradon Prep with them are there. The famous heroes of history are there. From Elsa to Genie to Aurora to Mulan to Cinderella to Alice from Wonderland, just about nearly everyone is here for the wedding. Yes, even Queen Leah is there, but only because Audrey, Aurora, Philip, and Stefan were there. Good thing Evie took into account just the exact number of chairs needed for the wedding, and Jane did not disappoint on making sure the wedding had the right number of chairs.

"I still can't believe Ben didn't choose me to be his best man," Chad grumbled.

"Hey, I'm with you, man, for once," Jay said.

"I'm shocked he didn't choose Carlos," said Jane.

"Hey, at least I'm not whining over it," said Carlos. "Besides, it makes sense he'd choose Lumiere. He's been like an uncle to Ben his whole life. He took care of him, always let him knew when he's late, and knew when to treat him like a prince and like a nephew."

"I bet Cogsworth must be pouting in the corner all by himself," said Jordan.

"Actually, he is," said Ally. "Not in a corner, but all by himself."

Yup, there's Cogsworth, just trying to get over the fact that Lumiere is chosen to be the king's best man. Mrs. Potts is there to comfort him. No frowney faces at a wedding, after all.

"I guess he can empathize with Jay and Chad," said Doug.

"Poor Cogsworth," said Lonnie.

"Ah, he'll get over it," said Uma.

"Still surprised to see you here, Uma," said Jay.

"Well, Harry and I just got reacquainted, in part thanks to her, so I owe her," said Uma.

Harry wraps his arm around his captain and kisses her on the cheek, saying, "Pleased to have you here as well, luv."

"Okay, don't be all smoochy in front of me, okay?" CJ said. "I'm still adjusting to being happy for your two sickos."

"Is it just me or does Ben look a little... weird?" asked Audrey.

Ben just stood there at the alter, breathing in and out slowly while looking at the seas.

"You'll see why," Jane said cryptically.

"Secrets are never a good thing in our group of friends," Lonnie replied worriedly.

"How is it not obvious to anyone?" Freddie muttered, annoyed. _How is it not obvious that Lonnie is Ms. School of Secrets?_

Suddenly, Diego and his band starts playing a familiar tune but slowly and fitting of a wedding. Standing alongside the band is Queen Elsa herself, who has been asked to sing a specific song at this very day. A slightly different rendition of the song "Did I Mention." Ben originally wanted his mom to sing the song, but Belle owed Elsa a favor and she chose this day to give something to her. Elsa hasn't sang in ages, and this gives her the opportunity to let her angelic voice be heard once again by all of Auradon.

And then she finally came. The bride. Mal. Walking down the Isle with her soon-to-be-father-in-law Beast helping her towards the groom. Everyone stared in awe at the bride's dress. _Finally_, Evie thought. That shining purple cloth mixed with a twinkling black like a starry night. The twinkling silver sash that hugged Mal's waist was probably Evie's favorite part of the whole thing. The corset is probably the most detailed part of the dress, what with its midnight purple color complimenting the purple-and-black design of the bottom half.

"Wait, something looks wrong with the corset," Evie noticed.

"C'mon, don't ruin the moment," Carlos whispered.

"Wait a second. The bouquet she's holding," Lonnie noticed. "Those are Chinese roses."

"Evie, I swear, I swear I made sure the bouquet had black dahlias and bellflowers," Jane assured. "I don't know what happened."

"Shh," Carlos interrupted.

Gil, however, can't be quiet. He's too busy sniffling and wiping tears off his eyes.

"Gil, are you crying?" asked Uma.

"It's just so beautiful," Gil said as he cried tears of joy.

After walking Mal to the altar, Beast joined his wife Belle. Mal and Ben stood and smiled at each other. They admired each other's clothing before focusing on each other's smiles. Like everyone else, Ben is speechless about Evie's work with Mal's dress. Mal is just impressed by how Evie can make Ben's usual blue-and-gold look not boring with each new variation.

Fairy God Mother, who is apparently a licensed minister, stood on the altar with the marrying couple as she started with the usual opening to a wedding.

"We are gathered here today to unite King Ben of Auradon and Queen Mal of the Isle. A union that will forever bridge the gap between the two lands and ensure that everlasting peace will be achieved," said Fairy God Mother. "Now, I believe the bride and groom would like exchange their vows..."

"Wait," Mal interrupted. "Before that, I would like to say something."

"Um, okay," Fairy God Mother said, confused.

Mal faces the entire crowd, who were also confused as to why she would ruin the moment. Still, they listened in anticipation, just in case it could be very important, which it is.

"As you all might know, I have been looking forward to this day for a very long time," said Mal. "I said it myself during King Ben's Coronation. I want to be with Ben, because he makes me really happy."

Mal looked at Ben when she said that last sentence. She needed him to her smile when she said that.

Turning back to the crowd, Mal continued. "But recently, I thought to myself, why should I be the only one who's happy today? Love is definitely in the air, and maybe I want to add more to that love by doing something for my loved ones. My husband-to-be and I discussed this particular matter last night and we have come to an agreement on how we want this special day to go down. Lonnie..."

Mal tosses the bouquet of Chinese roses at the daughter of Mulan, who caught it.

"You and Jay, get over here," said Mal.

Lonnie gasped in shock at the though of what this could mean. Jay was just confused as Lonnie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the altar.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Jay.

"You're getting married, Jay. Duh," said Mal.

"Wait, you mean, right now?" Jay asked, surprised and still confused. He looks at Lonnie and, again, asks, "Right now?"

"Yes, now," Mal said with a big smile. "Why should this be only my big day? Plus, you two don't have to worry about saving money or asking Evie for a favor."

"Wow, I mean... I didn't expect... I mean, this is great, but... just whoa," Lonnie said, lost for words due to extreme happiness. "A double wedding. Wow!"

"Uh, Mal, I thought the agreement was for a triple wedding," Ben whispered.

"A triple wedding?" Jay asked out loud, and just about everyone heard him. "Don't tell me it's Uma and Harry... or Chad and Audrey."

"Well..." Chad entertained the thought.

Audrey just smacked Chad on the chest, telling him no. After all, they're not even back together.

"No, neither of them," said Mal.

"Phew," Uma sighed with relief.

"Too soon, Uma, luv?" Harry teased.

"Yeah, too soon, you one-handed ruffian," Uma said sarcastically.

Mal magically poofs another bouquet in her hand. This bouquet is full of blue roses and red violets.

"Now, I know that the saying goes as, roses are red and violets are blue," Mal said. "But for this one, well, I think the bouquet speaks for itself. Anyway, enough with the riddles."

Mal tosses the bouquet at her blue-haired best friend in the crowd. After catching it, she looked at the person sitting next to her, the one who the red violets represent. Carlos. He said nothing, but he did smile and hold his hand out. Evie takes his hand and the two walk towards the altar together. Their hands stayed intertwined as they smiled at one another. Their fingers tightened around each other's and Evie held the lovely bouquet between them so they can breathe in the love. It is only now when the love in their stares was clear to everyone but Mal.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... WAIT!" Jay interrupted.

Evie snaps a photo of the surprised look on Jay's face, silently giggling at she did.

"Evie, you and Carlos are... you two are... wa-wai... wait-wait... what?" Jay was completely stupefied by this discovery.

Evie takes another picture, this time of Jay's discombobulated expression.

"Would you stop that?" Jay said, annoyed. He takes off his beanie to scratch his head as he asks, "Okay, just... How long? When did Carlos propose? Evie, where's your engagement ring?"

"Two years," Evie said to answer the first question.

"After the bachelor party," Carlos answered the second question.

"Right here," Evie said in response to the third question, holding up her hand to show off Carlos' ring.

Lonnie gasped with shock and happiness. She was happy for them, but confused, as is her fiance.

"Wait, I don't get it," Jay said, still muddled. "You got that ring four years ago, right? Wouldn't that mean you two have been engaged for that long, while Evie was dating Doug and then Ben?"

Evie just took another picture of the utter shock and confusion on Jay's face. Everyone on the altar was now just laughing at the ex-thief. Once these pictures are uploaded on GraceBook, InstaRoyal, Tweeter - specifically, all over social media - oh, the aftermath will be fun... not for Jay.

"Jay, for the sake of your sanity, just accept it," said Mal. "Carlos and I falling in love was possible. Who's to say Evie and Carlos being together isn't possible?"

"Okay, but..." Jay stopped himself, still caught up in his confusion.

"Oh, my goblins!"

That Isle-approved curse came from the flower girl, Dizzy Tremaine. She slowly walked up to the altar with both hands cover her mouth. The absolute shock she felt when Mal tossed a bouquet to Evie and the way the blue-haired Maid of Honor looked at Carlos, it made her nearly speechless.

"Evie, you and Carlos are... why did you not tell me?" Dizzy asked, completely shocked.

"Don't take it personally, Dizzy. We would've told you eventually," said Evie. "Carlos and I needed the isolation to focus on each other. We can't afford any blabber mouths."

"Hey, I... okay, so maybe I can be a bit of a blabber mouth," Dizzy admitted. "But still, you and Carlos? I thought you guys were just like brother and sister, but this? Whoa! True love is so beautiful and so weird at the same time."

"You can say that again," Carlos agreed.

"Well, this is unexpected," Fairy God Mother said with calm bewilderment.

"I knew Jay and Lonnie would be joining us, but... Evie and Carlos? Now that's truly unexpected," said Ben.

"But, Mal, why would you do this?" Carlos asked. "It's your day. Why share it with us?"

Mal was silent at first as she just looked at Evie, Jay, and Carlos with that smile on her face. The fashion-obsessed beauty queen with the blue hair. The strapping pickpocket with a beanie on his head. The technologically adept dog lover with white hair. The three of them have been the people she could trust the most and the ones who she holds dearest to her, apart from Ben. They were there for her when she plunged the depths of The Forbidden Fortress. They were there for her when she chose to be good. They were there for her when she tried to redeem herself from her past mistakes (after several attempts to regain their trust). In the most important moments of her life, they were there by her side, for better or worse.

"You three, the four of us, it's been that way ever since that day we first tried to escape the Isle of the Lost," Mal started. "And we stuck together ever since."

"Why wouldn't we?" Evie asked with a smile.

"Because she tried to kill us before?" Jay joked.

Mal chuckled briefly before she said, "I just never thought that I could ever have a family like you guys. Despite all of bad things I've done on the Isle and the evil things I've done here in Auradon, somehow, someway, the four of us remain together as one."

"We couldn't stay apart from you forever, Mal," said Carlos. "We're your family. We've been through a lot together."

"Coming from someone who, at first, couldn't comprehend the word family, it just makes me all the more proud of you," said Mal. "But I'm proud of all of you. Three years ago, I thought I blew my chance at getting everything I always wanted. Instead, I got another chance and you guys welcomed me back into your lives. I feel blessed to have friends like you. No matter what darkness we face, we always have each other to make all of us stronger."

Evie says, "It's like you said..."

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts and one," the Core Four said together.

_(Well, Jay didn't catch up until the second half of the rhyme, but he pretended he was saying it with them the whole time)_

"And that's why I thought it would be fitting if we get out happily ever afters at the same day," said Mal. "I like to think this is yet another blessing granted to us at the right time. Why wait much longer when we can make it all happen today? It's clear as daylight that we are all ready for the next step. Commitment. Unity. Love. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I guess that means Lonnie and I can save on our honeymoon budget," Jay said. "Plus, this does feel right. Very right. What are the odds, right? The four of us, and the ones we love, in this moment?"

"I couldn't agree more," said Evie.

"Thanks, Mal," Carlos said appreciatively. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

"You wanna know the other reason why I did it?" Mal replied. "Because I love you guys."

Carlos decides to be the one to initiate the group hug. He puts his arm around Evie first and then around Mal. Both girls grab Jay and pull him in to complete the circle. A lot of people, especially their closest friends, smiled at the sight of the four VKs who started it all openly expressing how much they treasure each other as family. And now they're about to share a wedding that was supposed to be about Mal and Ben. How closer to each other can they be?

"I guess we might as well bring out the rings," said Fairy God Mother.

On cue, the ring bearer walks up to the altar. It was Dude, Carlos' pet dog, carrying a pillow with two wedding rings on it with his mouth. Yes, Dude is, in fact, the chose ring bearer for this wedding. The dog looked back and forth between his owner and his owner's wife-to-be, seemingly as confused as Jay just a minute ago. He has to be if he was quiet for an awfully long time.

"Is this for reals, man?" Dude asked.

"It's for reals, Dude," Carlos said, bending down and petting his canine companion.

"I knew you had a taste for weird girls, but this one takes the cake," said Dude.

"Okay, that's honest and honestly offensive," Evie replied.

"How could you keep something like this a secret from me, for two years, man?" Dude asked, feeling kinda hurt by his owner's discretion.

"Well, for one thing, you're cursed to tell the truth, meaning there's a high chance you'd blab it to someone who would tell the whole kingdom," said Carlos. "But also, Evie and I needed to be alone to figure things out. She's the best part of my life, Dude, and I wanted to be sure my dream and hers can come true. That meant we had to hide our relationship from everyone."

"Eh, I guess... you have a point about that first thing," Dude admitted. "But, hey, well done."

"But wait, where are our rings?" asked Lonnie, referring to herself and Jay. "I mean, you planned for this, right, Mal?"

"Of course I did," said Mal. Waving her finger around with magic, she cites, "What must be seen, be in clear sight, like a bulb shining bright."

This spell removes the invisibility spell that was cast on two more wedding rings on the pillow.

"Why didn't I smell that?" Dude wondered.

"That's because I made sure to block the rings' scent from dog's noses as well," said Mal.

"But what about Evie and Carlos?" asked Jay. Remembering his shocked feeling from earlier, he said, "Man, I can never say their names in the same sentence without losing it."

Mal waves her hand around, sprinkling purple sparkles in the air, and then poofs up a little ring decorated with a heart-shaped ruby. It looks exactly like the ring Carlos made for Evie, only the shank is made of gold instead of rusty metal.

"You didn't think I would find out, huh, Evie?" Mal said.

"Wait, Evie, you already made him a wedding ring?" Jay asked.

"I'm not changing my mind," Evie said unashamedly.

"It looks like the one I made you," said Carlos.

Evie takes off the ring on her finger and says, "I realized that I would not be happy with just some typical gold ring on my finger to signify our eternal bond. This ring right here, I want it to be more than just an engagement piece."

Evie gives her ring to Mal, who placed it on the pillow along with the one Evie made.

"Well, without further ado, you may all exchange your vows," said Fairy God Mother. "Mal, Ben, why don't you two go first?"

Mal and Ben hold hands as they gaze at each other's eyes, readying themselves for their vows.

"Mal, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were special," Ben started. "As the days go by, as I see you more, talk to you more, I was proven right. Something in me knew that you were the one, and I never thought I would need a cursed cookie to tell you that." He laughed a little, along with Mal. After that, he continued. "But cursed or not, what I feel for you is as real as the magic that brightens the world. I dreamed night and day for the day when we would finally be able to stand here, for me to tell you that I will always love you no matter, regardless of the obstacles we face. Before, I would give up my kingdom for just one kiss. Now, I would give up my kingdom to be with you forever."

Mal had her vow written down in a folded-up piece of paper, but she just burned it to ash. She smiles at her true love and says, "Light. Dark. Good. Evil. Happiness. Misery. Hope. Fear. I have been treading around all of these things for my entire life. Even after I found you, I never stopped being consumed by so much inner and outer conflict. But then you helped me realize that I can live with all that. Ever time I look at you, Ben, I always see the bright side. No matter how dark the days get, it's the thought of you and only you that keeps me looking up at the sun... without burning my eyes, that is." After a brief chuckle, she continues. "One could say you're the Beast to my Beauty. In truth, you are the Beauty to my Beast, because you helped me see the beauty inside this beastly heart of mine. I am forever grateful and forever love you for it."

After responding with a touched smile, Fairy God Mother says, "Jay, Lonnie, your turns."

Jay was a little nervous. He was never the best at expressing his feelings, but mostly it's because he didn't even prepare for this. Lonnie tells him to just say what his heart tells him to say.

"Jay, I have to admit, my first impressions of you were not all that positive outside of having the capacity for goodness," Lonnie started. "You were the type to just flirt with any pretty girl you see. I did not appreciate that. But after you gave me the position as captain of the R.O.A.R. team, you showed me a side of you that proved to me you are more capable of true love than I originally thought. All of my doubts about you, erased during our time together. I am happy to be with someone who can wield a sword and follow his heart the right way."

Jay clears his throat as he thinks of what to say. "Uh... Lonnie... well, you were right. I was just some flirt. A dumb one at that. I'm honestly ashamed of that part of me now that I think about it. But that's only because you helped me learn what true love feels like. It's not something you can just take. It's something you have to know for yourself. And I knew it because I dated you. You made me afraid of commitment, because I'm supposed to be. You challenged me in a way that changed my view on love. Thanks a million for that. No silver coin can ever make up for it."

Fairy God Mother wipes a tear off her face with her wand before saying, "Um, Evie, Carlos, you may have your goes."

Evie and Carlos gently but tightly held on to each other's hands as they smile and awkwardly chuckle at one another. Whether it's the unbelievable nature of the situation or the shock of being in this situation, they just accept it.

"For as long as I can remember, all I ever wanted was a prince," Evie started. "Coming here to Auradon, it's helped me realize that I wanted more. Despite several heartbreaks and the obvious signs of breaking down to madness, there was always one person there who helped me see that I can stand on this world in more than just a pair of high heels. That's you, Carlos. I was a fool to not see how much I need you, how much I admired you, how much I adored you. The one I have been looking for, he has been standing right there in front of me and I chose not to see it because I was blind. But I'm blinded no more, and I see now who you really are to me. You are the prince I have been looking for. I have no doubt that it is destiny for your red fire and my blue spirit to blend into something beautiful."

Carlos took his time to absorb all of her words before speaking his own. "I always thought a guy like me - someone who is nerdy, geeky, and shy to a incredible degree - could never attract the attention of someone like you - someone whose beauty mesmerizes the poor, the rich, the strong, and the weak. I let my feelings for you lie inside me, hoping for it to disappear as I searched for someone else. But those feelings never disappeared, all because I see you every day. My heart beats like a drum whenever I stare into your beautiful blue yes. Your lovely face threatens to sear the freckles off my face. Everything about you - your looks, your compassion, your virtue - makes me feel like I'm in a completely different new world. And you followed me there, because you believed our feelings for each other is what holds us together. Roses are blue, violets are red, I am yours until our final bed."

"Ben, do you take Mal to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Fairy God Mother asked.

"I do," Ben answered.

"Mal, do you take Ben to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I do," Mal answered.

"Jay, do you take Lonnie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I do," Jay answered.

"Lonnie, do you take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I do," Lonnie answered.

"Carlos, do you take Evie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I do," Carlos answered.

"Evie, do you take Carlos De Vil to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I do," Evie answered.

"The rings," Fairy God Mother called.

Dude brings the pillow closer. Mal and Ben grab their rings and put them on each other's fingers. Jay and Lonnie steal each other's rings and slip them on each other's finger. Evie and Carlos grab their respective homemade rings and slip them on the right fingers.

"I now pronounce you all husbands and wives," said Fairy God Mother. "Grooms, you may kiss your brides."

Mal and Ben kiss.

Jay and Lonnie kiss.

Evie and Carlos kiss.

Almost everyone stands up and cheers as Jane releases the doves and Fairy God Mother showers the area with magic. Jane quickly grabs her phone and makes a quick call for a "surprise."

"Bring it in," Jane said over the phone.

The three now-married couples just stood on the altar and smiled at their friends and acquaintances, cherishing this wonderful moment. What was supposed to be Mal and Ben's big day turned into a triple wedding to be remembered for eternity. Mal leans on Ben's shoulder as they hold hands. Jay and Lonnie simply wave at everyone. Evie and Carlos take a wedding selfie.

And the cheering was interrupted by the sound of a ship's horn.

Magically appearing on the waters just beyond the shore is the royal yacht. Attached to its side is a huge banner that said, "Just Married." It seemed to be decorated with streamers and flowers of different colors. Purple. Black. Blue. Yellow. Those are also the colors used to paint the words "Just Married" on the banner. Mal froze at the sight of the yacht. She has expressed several times how interested she is about what's beyond Auradon, and the big boat in front of her is inviting her to find out what is out there.

"Oh, my God!" Mal exclaimed with shock and joy. "Ben, did you..."

"Surprise!" Ben announced cheerfully.

Mal kisses Ben again and hugs him very tightly. It was a very tight hug, but Ben didn't fight against it. Mal had every right to be so happy that she was feeling like squeezing him with so much joy.

"For the next few weeks, it's you and me on an oceanic adventure beyond Auradon," said Ben. "Like you always wanted."

"I don't know what to say except... oh, I love you so much, Ben," Mal said happily.

Mal looks at the other two married couples, thinking about inviting them.

"Hey, do you guys want come aboard with us?" Mal asked. "There's more than enough room there for all of us."

"Oh, no, this is for you and Ben," said Jay. "Lonnie and I have different plans."

"We do?" Lonnie asked, confused because they never made plans (they haven't even planned for their wedding).

"Yes, we do," Jay whispered through his teeth.

"Carlos and I have a castle to work on," said Evie.

"So, you two go on ahead, your majesties," Carlos said to the King and Queen of Auradon.

"Look at that, Mal. You're finally Queen of Auradon," said Evie.

"Queen Mal of Auradon. I'll never get used to it," Mal replied.

"You will one day," Ben said positively.

"Well, that will have to wait until after the honeymoon," said Mal. "C'mon, let's go!"

Mal grabs Ben's arm and excitedly drags him to the stairs that lead up to the yacht. She's clearly very pumped about exploring the uncharted islands beyond Auradon, beyond the Isle of the Lost. Her friends kinda laughed at how Mal appeared like a cheery little girl who got what she wanted for her birthday.

Mal and Ben stood by the railing as they waved goodbye to everyone. There was a little confetti surprise on the yacht, just to give their goodbye some extra flavor. Jane and Fairy God Mother, together, created daytime fireworks just because. They even created some fireworks to spell out the words "See You Soon" as they will be missed by their friends and family. I guess it's up to Belle and Beast to run the kingdom until they get back. The beginning of Mal's run as Queen of Auradon will have to wait until she and her now husband King Ben return from their cruise.

_"Well, would you look at that? Me. Finally married to the man I love. I finally become the Queen of Auradon. A ruler of two kingdoms. Man, think of all the paperwork I will have to deal with. But I can worry about that another time. Right now, it's three to four weeks, maybe five, out on the seas with Ben, discovering who knows what out there beyond Auradon. I may get lost on the excitement of this little trip, but I will never forget what's the most important part of it. Being very close to Ben. It's just him and me... and a small staff on board... riding off into the sunset into a brand new adventure. No villains. No curses. Just the two of us, as husband and wife, on this big boat, off to find unknown wonders that lie beyond everything we knew."_

Mal's smile drops when she looks at her arm. Strange dark magic continues to surge through her veins. She can actually see the purple and black glow emanating from her skin.

_"Maybe it won't be all smiles and kisses, though. Embracing the darkness inside me means that I still have to live with said darkness. My war with myself may seem over, but there will always be loose ends that are damn near impossible to tie up forever. You might be thinking, why do I keep this to myself when I promised to be upfront with the people I love? My answer to that, well, I'm just being me. As I always say..."_

Mal leans on Ben lovingly as her eyes glow a sinister green.

_"There are so many ways to be wicked."_

**THE END...?**

**Yup, there's a question mark after the THE END, but hey, this is Part 6 and I have a Part 7 coming up, which is the final part of the series. But hey, for now, let's celebrate. Mal and Ben are married. Jay and Lonnie are married. Evie and Carlos are married. So much love in one chapter. Oh, if only Uma and Harry could've made it a quadruple wedding, but there's too much damage between them still in need of repair before they're ready to get married. But still, Bal, Jonnie, and Carvie, three of the main pairings in my series have tied the knot. HOORAY!**

**_A Note to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery_: Believe it or not, the triple wedding has always been my plan from the start. Your idea is actually a prediction that came true.**

**As usual, there are some questions I want to ask you all about my story. Again, it's your choice whether or not you want to answer them in your review, but I would really appreciate it if you did. Still your choice, though. My questions are:**

**1\. What did you think about the big wedding?**

**2\. (Besides the wedding) What is your favorite part of the story?**

**3\. Jay's reaction to Evie/Carlos. Any thoughts on that?**

**4\. Even though I will still write a Part 7, I have to ask... Do you wish the series would end here with this happy ending?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is one more chapter in this story. It's an epilogue and a teaser for Part 7. WARNING, though, as you may not like it. I am honestly scared about posting the epilogue immediately, so I hope you don't mind I give you all time to celebrate the wedding before I give you the teaser for Part 7/Final Part of my "Forever Wicked" series.**


	16. Epilogue

**Well, here it is. The epilogue of this story and the teaser for Part 7. I already expressed my worry to make a Part 7 after ending Part 6 in a classic happy ending****. But as xez2003 put it, everything I've written is anything but classic. I want to see this series to the end so I'm gonna keep moving. Anyways, enjoy the epilogue/teaser.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter (plus, SPECIAL THANKS to those who kindly answered my questions about the story): DragonEmperor999, xez2003, CarvieCamfia2, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Guest, ChordOverstreetFan, Mustang52, Robyn, Descendants123**

_**To MaliceMalAmyMale**_**_vFaery_: Well, you're right. The gang does need a break.**

**_To CarvieCamfia2_: Well, it's nice that you've followed me on my journey since the beginning. As a writer, all I can do is improve and keep going. Thanks for the compliments. Too much, but very appreciated.**

**_To ChordOverstreetFan_: I'm sure Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Lonnie don't care if the kingdom cares more about Mal and Ben's marriage. Besides, it's their closest friends who will remember and celebrate their wedding anniversaries. That's what matters more. The people who know them and love them always think about them.**

At the dead of night in Auradon, a 16-year-old girl is running as fast as she can towards Beast Castle, carrying a journal of some sort in her hand. This girl wears a purple jacket with the letters "VK" stitched on it in gold. The back of the jacket has a flaming black dragon and a flaming green dragon forming the shape of a heart. There's a slash on the heart, but it seemed to be an intentional part of the design. She has blonde hair, but she had one purple streak. She wears a gold necklace with the symbol of a baby dragon. If someone met her for the first time, they would say she looks like the spitting image of someone well-known in this kingdom.

She bursts through the doors, skids before making turns, and weaves her way through the staff. Unfortunately, the one time she makes a sharp turn and she bumps into someone, causing her to drop her journal.

"Dammit, Lumiere," she cursed.

"And they say it's the faults of both the runner and the obstacle," said the elderly Lumiere. "In a hurry?"

"Very much," the girl said hastily. "Oh, and sorry. Sorry for being rude."

The girl grabs her journal and continues running. Lumiere can only dust off his shoulder and chuckle. The girl really reminds him of someone, and the similarities can be either amusing or haunting.

The girl keeps running until she reaches the door she's looking for. It was the door that leads to the King's office. She wastes no time barging in. What's in the journal is urgent and she doesn't want to sacrifice a single second.

"Dad!" She called.

Sitting behind his desk, it's none other than the King himself. King Ben. Over twenty years ago, he was given the crown at the age of 16. Back then, he was your typical pretty boy prince with personality as sweet as the color of his hair (honey-brown, to be precise). Twenty years later, he looks pretty much the same. Still looks like he came straight out of college and sporting as very little facial hair as possible. Despite being the son of a man who was once cursed to become a hairy beast, he prefers only the top of his head to be hairy.

The girl who barged into his office, she's actually his daughter.

"What is it, Malevolyn?" asked Ben.

"I think I found mom," said Malevolyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

Malevolyn shows him the journal and opens it. It was full of diary-like entries with sketches of dragons, other famous VK symbols, and Beast Castle. The words, however, were spelled nonsensically. It's like it's been written by an illiterate first grader.

"It's mom's," said Malevoyln.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, confused as he read the journal. "I can't understand it."

"That's because mom enchanted the words to appear gibberish," said Malevolyn. "But I created a spell that allowed me to decipher it, temporarily at least. According to her latest entry, mom said something about Blackfire Island. That's what she called one of the islands outside of Auradon. I mean, that's where you two spent your honeymoon, right? Now, mom wrote about a mission or something like that and it has something to do with Blackfire Island. She wouldn't have left this journal behind if she didn't want us to find her..."

"Malevolyn," Ben interrupted, but calmly. "Sweetie, your mom has been missing for ten years. She told us not to look for her. Those were her last words before she disappeared. Believe me, I want nothing more than to send multiple ships to every island in the seas and bring her home, but..." Ben pauses to breath and unclench his fist. He stares at his reflection on his crown, looking at the disconsolate expression on his own face. He looks back at his daughter and says, "We were all disheartened when Mal left us. But she left us that message to assure us that she's fine. It's hard to believe her completely unless I see her with my own eyes, but she didn't want us to torture ourselves worrying about her."

"But don't you miss her, Dad?" Malevolyn asked. Her voice cracked due to both sadness and determination.

"I miss her as much as you do, Malevolyn," Ben answered sadly and honestly. "But we are all just trying to move forward the best way we can. That's what she tried to do when..."

Ben stopped himself. He almost told her something that he never wanted to tell her about Mal.

"When what? When what, Dad?" Malevolyn asked curiously.

"It's not important," Ben lied. "Look, Malevolyn, let it go. I don't want to, but I have to. You have to, as well. Mal doesn't want to be found, and all we can do is believe that she left for a good reason."

"Ten years, Dad. Ten freakin' years," Malevolyn said as she gritted her teeth. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to not have your mom be there for your first school play, or your first date, your first prom, your first school tournament, or your first academic award? Do you know what it feels like to not have your mom scare you to sleep every night just because she loves you?"

"I did everything I could for you, Malvy," said Ben.

"Don't call me that," Malevolyn snapped as she slammed her palm on the desk. "I told you to stop when I turned thirteen."

"Only because you miss your mother," Ben knew.

"You know what, forget it. Why did I bother going to you?" Malevolyn said sharply. "I thought you, the man that mom loved, would want her back as much as his daughter. But no, you would rather just sit here in your little office and do stupid paperwork instead of looking for her just because she told you not to. Well, I'm not a kid anymore. I make my own decisions. And I decide I'm not gonna waste this chance."

"Malevolyn," Ben said strictly as he stood up. "Don't do this. Allowing your emotions to fuel your obsession, it's not healthy. Your mother knew that better than anyone."

"And what has she done that is anything remotely like what I'm going through?" Malevolyn asked. "What is it? You're hiding something from me."

"Malevolyn, I'm just trying to keep you safe," said Ben. "You don't want to do this..."

"BUT I DO!" Malevolyn shouted.

That anger-filled shout caused her eyes to glow green for a second, scaring Ben. He knows to expect this since his daughter is also the daughter of Maleficent's descendant, but to see Malevolyn like this is new to him. He kept silent because he didn't want to anger her further.

"I'm going to find mom, Dad," Malevolyn said determinedly. "And not you or anyone is going to stop me."

Malevolyn slams the door to emphasize her anger and determination. Ben can only sit down and think about what to do next. He could stop her and even ground her, but she has her mother's magic. She can do whatever she wants and no one can stop her. There was no way he was gonna force her, not without breaking his promise to Mal about being the best father he can be to their daughter.

Is he just gonna let Malevolyn venture off into dangerous unknowns? Is there any way to reason with her? Is there even any chance that she could bring Mal home?

"Mal, where are you?" Ben wondered worriedly.

**THE END?**

**Now you know why I was too nervous and scared to show you all the Part 7 teaser immediately after this story's triple wedding happy ending. The previous chapter ended on such a happy note. An extremely incredibly happy note. But now, we're hopping back into the fray in the frying pan of darkness. Just to be really clear, this is a 20-year time jump where Mal has been missing for 10 years. Her daughter, Malevolyn, is now on a quest to look for her mom. There's the plot for Part 7, but it's gonna be more than just a simple search mission, I assure you.**

**Malevolyn. Mal's daughter. Yes, I just went there. This has been part of my plan for a long time, and I'm finally here. The descendants of the Descendants (notice the capitalized "D" there). I suppose Malevolyn comes off as a bit bratty and angry, which is not good for a first impression when introducing a new character, especially when that character is the offspring of a beloved character, but understand that it's because Mal has been missing. I'll improve upon Malevolyn's character in Part 7 (at least, I hope I can). Trying to differentiate the children from their parents may prove a challenge for me.**

**Notes:**

**\- Has anyone ever used the name Malevolyn before in any Descendants fic? Trying to find an original name for Mal's daughter with the letters "M" and "V" in it wasn't so easy. Other options I've thought about are Maliva and Mavelyn.**

**\- The uncharted islands beyond Auradon that I keep mentioning, well, I suppose it was already clear they were going to play a part in the future. Well, one island has been named. Blackfire Island (by Mal, of course). I've kept this series within Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. But I guess it's time to add my creativity to the expansion of the world of Descendants.**

**See y'all next time on Part 7.**


End file.
